Love of Flowers
by CreepyQueenofOtaku
Summary: Iris Potter, now Hisana Kurome, sometimes wondered how she ended up in certain situations. Finding an unconscious man in an alley on her way home was not what she expected. But, at least he's cute. FemHP x All Might/TY, future pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Published: 25/12/2017**

 **Author's Note: Before anyone says anything, I'm not dead, it just took a while to write due to personal reasons.** **I noticed there were only a handful of FemHP and BNHA crossovers online, and after writing a Marriage Law Rejection Letter based on the idea to Sakura Lisel, decided hell with it and wrote my own. Besides, All Might/Toshinori needs some love too.**

 **Before I forget, I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year; may you all be safe and warm surrounded by family and friends during this season, and a warm hug to those who'd loved one. Thank You.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or BNHA, just the story idea. Enjoy.**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

" _Nothing in this world is a coincidence. Everything is Hitsuzen"  
Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHOLIC)_

 **Chapter 1**

Sometimes Iris Potter now Hisana Kurome wondered how she got herself into certain situations. Rampaging creatures, serial killers, and hair-raising adventures she could take, but the sight of an unconscious skeleton-like man covered in his own coughed up blood was something she never dealt with.

Frankly she wondered how she still put up with this shit.

It all started when she and her two best friends, Luna and Hermione left England 8 years ago to travel aboard to different countries. 4 months after the Battle of Hogwarts, and the deaths of their friends and families, the three girls decided to leave England to escape the painful emotional and mental scars.

For eight years the girls have travelled around most of Europe and Asia, with some side trips to the Americas. They had different adventures in each country they stayed in; from accidentally finding a hidden civilization in Peru to Hermione almost getting married; as well as learning about different cultures as they traveled. It was at the end of their 6-month stay in Australia that Luna said they should go to Japan next. Seeing the mischievous look on her face, Hermione and Iris reluctantly agreed.

For the first time since they left England, the girls decided to live separately from each other with promises of getting together weekly. The last time they met up; Hermione was working on a new book she was going to publish, Luna was going to college for art lessons, while Iris was establishing her own apothecary.

It was while going home that Iris, now Hisana, stumbled upon the unconscious man. He was very tall, she noted, with a thin, emaciated figure and dark shadows around his closed eyes. But the most eye-catching was his hair, it was the same colour and feathery appearance as the petals of a sunflower.

Looking up at the sky in exasperation, Hisana wondered how she got herself into these situations. Stuck between leaving the man in the alleyway or helping him; she saw the blood and thought 'Hell with it'.

Carefully, she lifted him up and used her muscles to support his giant figure as she walked towards her home, which was right above the café and around the corner from the alley.

It was a really nice place after Hisana redecorated. It was a western-style apartment; the walls were painted in various shades of blues, indigos, and greens, and the furniture was a combination of western and eastern style. Photos decorated the walls, most were of her adventures, while others were of her time at Hogwarts. Setting the man down, Hisana cast the Tergeo spell to vanish the dried blood from him, then cast a diagnosis spell. What it revealed was very shocking.

"Three broken ribs, severe blood loss, an absent lung, and an almost non-existent stomach. What the fuck happened to you?" Hisana said in disbelief.

Remembering what she should have done first, Hisana looked for some ID on him. Finding none, she inwardly named him Mr. Sunflower for his wild hair.

"Whoever he is, he will need help, if Hermione knew what I was about to do she would kill me." Hisana told herself as she undressed her guest, leaving him in his boxers.

Hisana went to the kitchen cabinet where she had a stash of different healing potions. Reaching into her cabinet, she took out a large blue bottle, a small red one, and a pair of green and clear vials. Preparing herself for the emergency procedure, Hisana set to work.

First, she cast a spell that put the subject into a deep sleep and another to numb any pain the patient felt. Next, Hisana carefully poured the stomach regeneration potion (green vial) down the man's throat, gently rubbing his throat so it would go down easily and repeated the process with the lung regrow potion (clear vial).

Then came the hard part, taking a syringe filled with the Adjustment serum (blue bottle), Hisana carefully inserted it into the man's arm. The serum would allow Mr. Sunflower to recover quicker to his new stomach and lung without any repercussions unlike the mundane methods. Finally, she gave him a blood replenish potion (red bottle) to help with the blood loss.

Now all that was left was for Mr. Sunflower to wake up.

 ****Author`s Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story, I will do my best to update regularly and keep it entertaining. I enjoy reading people's reviews as long as bad reviews have constructive criticism. Wait until the next chapter for any questions about the story. Next chapter will also be longer.**

 **[** **緋真** **] Hisana – Scarlet/Truth/Reality**

 **[** **黒目** **] Kurome – Black Iris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Published: 04/01/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites for my new story, I'm not going to abandon any of my current stories if anyone is wondering. I just wanted to write this idea before my inspiration leaves.**

 **In the first chapter I mentioned not to ask any questions, so the readers can learn more about the story first before asking anything.**

 **Also, after re-reading chapter 1, I made an error on where Hisana lived. I originally planned for Hisana to be a café owner, but after a while I scrapped the idea and wrote that she owned and lived above an apothecary instead, so sorry if I confused anyone.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."_

 _Arthur Conan Doyle_

 **Chapter Two**

The last thing Pro-Hero All Might, aka Yagi Toshinori **(**AN: Last Name, First Name)** remembered before he went unconscious, was the sound of a woman's voice before everything went black. He felt himself coming to, to the smell of smoke and the sound of pages being turned. Opening his eyes, he realized two things; one, he was in a very comfortable bed, not like the ones in the hospital or his own, and two, he only had on a pair of boxers. Turning bright red in embarrassment, he looked around for his clothes and when he looked towards where the smell and sound were coming from, and he became captivated.

Sitting in a chair beside him was a woman smoking something herbal scented from a long pipe. She had long, red-tinted black hair tied up in a braid, and vivid green eyes. She wore a doctor's coat over a navy blue Chinese blouse and black pants. One hand was holding the pipe, while the other one was turning the pages of a book in her lap. Noticing he was awake, she closed the book.

"I see that your awake, you had me worried when I found you covered in blood." the woman said after blowing out a puff of smoke; then after noticing him look at her pipe, answered the unasked question, "It's an herbal blend, not tobacco if that's what you're wondering; it's non-toxic to the body."

"I'm Kurome Hisana, it's nice to meet you." the now named woman said.

"Yagi Toshinori, thank you for helping me Kurome-san." Toshinori replied.

"Please, call me Hisana. I'm not one for formalities, it makes me sound older than I am." Hisana insisted with a smile.

He blushed, "Then please call me Toshinori, Hisana-san," he said. Looking down at himself, he also remembered something else.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked in embarrassment.

"I took them off, they were in they way when I was helping you, I'll go get them." and she left the room.

Toshinori took that moment to look around at his surroundings. The walls were painted a light blue with a mix of Japanese and western furniture. Photographs of different places lined the walls, some were of countries Toshinori went to when he travelled the world as All Might.

"Here they are," Hisana said as she came back into the room, with Toshinori's clothes. "I washed and cleaned the blood off them, but they were damaged, so I repaired them." she said as she gave them to Toshinori.

"Thank you for the hospitality Hisana-san." he said, as Hisana left to give him privacy.

He dressed himself and looked at his clothes, he knew that the villain he'd fought ripped them very badly, but Toshinori was surprised to see there were no tears nor signs of any repairs; in fact, they looked as brand new as the day he bought them.

Leaving the room, he was surprised to find Hisana in the kitchen hovering over a giant bubbling pot on the stove, stirring what looked like wormwood into the pot before covering it. He couldn't help but ask.

"What is that?" he asked curiously

Startled, Hisana almost tripped and upset the pot, but Toshinori quickly grabbed her so she wouldn't fall; unconsciously noticing how well her body fit against his.

"Are you, all right?" he asked

"Yes, thank you for saving me." she said, shifting the pot onto the back burner she answered his previous question.

"As for what I'm making, I'm brewing an herbal remedy for a client," turning towards Toshinori, she gave him a smile, "I'm the owner of Balms and Brews, the apothecary downstairs."

"That's very interesting." he said with amazement. He knew from personal experience about the different methods of healing, from using Quirks to surgery, but he didn't know that much about using herbal remedies and methods for healing.

"It is, my professor was a harsh taskmaster and hated dunderheads in his class, he once had someone redo theirs three times just because they left it on the burner for too long." she said amusingly.

"Oh my." he said in surprise. He was reminded of his former mentor, Gran Torino, when she described her old professor. Speaking of which…

Looking at the clock behind Hisana, Toshinori realized that he was going to be late for a meeting with the top Pro Heroes. He quickly told Hisana that he must leave.

"Okay, but the next time you need medical attention, come to my shop and I'll help you." Hisana said as she led Toshinori downstairs to the apothecary door.

"Arigato Hisana-sensei **(1)**." he replied.

Leaving the apothecary, Toshinori looked around for people, and after finding none, he quickly changed into All Might and flew away.

-A hours later-

After finishing brewing some blood replenish potions, Hisana heard the apartment door open. Knowing who the visitors where, she shouted "I'm in the kitchen,"

Shutting the burner off, she turned to greet her guests.

"Hello Miya, Tsuki." she said.

"Ohayou (Hello) Hisana." Tsuki, formerly Luna Lovegood, replied.

"Afternoon." Hermione Granger, now Miya, said tiredly.

Hisana looked at Miya, for as long as they've been friends, she has never seen Miya this tired. Her wavy hair was frizzed with strands sticking up as if electrocuted, and there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Quietly, she made a cup of coffee—no cream, three sugars—and placed it in front of Miya. Miya slowly grabbed the coffee, mumbled a quiet "Arigato", and started drinking it.

"What happened?" Hisana asked.

Tsuki answered, "She was up for several days finishing the manuscript for her next book."

'Oh right.' Hisana thought. About 3 years ago, while in Brazil, Miya decided to write a series of adventures based on their years in Hogwarts under a pseudo name, with fictional characters and in a different setting. When the first book was published, it quickly became an international hit, with many good reviews, and many desired to read more. So far Miya has written four books from the series and several stand-alone novels. But she often stayed up very late to write, causing Miya to lose sleep, so Hisana or Tsuki would do the editing for Miya while she got some sleep.

It didn't take long for Miya to finish her coffee and make another one, less tired than when she first came in.

"Did something happen today? Your aura feels different." Tsuki remarked.

Knowing the question was unavoidable, considering it was Tsuki asking, Hisana decided to answer honestly.

"I found a man unconscious and saved his life using magic." Hisana confessed

That got Miya's attention.

"Hisana are you insane?! You can`t use magic on the mundane, unconscious or not!" Miya yelled.

"I know Miya, but I wasn't going to allow someone to die or live through the injuries that that man had. Besides he might think it's from one of those healing quirks we've heard about." Hisana argued back.

Hisana had a point.

It was after seeing a battle between a newcomer hero named Kamui Wood and a villain did they learn about Quirks. A long time ago, after the birth of the Luminescent baby; strange abilities called Quirks started appearing in most parts of the Eastern countries until 80% of the population possessed a Quirk. And like the term, each quirk is very different; such as Kamui Woods' ability to control the wood that comes from his body **(AN: I kept thinking the words 'morning wood' as I wrote this bit, lol).** Through research, they learned there were different quirk types and that doctors can tell if a person has a quirk or not by the absence of an extra joint in their pinky toe. People with only one joint will develop a Quirk while having two joints indicates that the person will not develop a Quirk, hence Quirkless.

Personally, Hisana pitied people born Quirkless; it wasn't their fault they didn't have a quirk, and it shouldn't matter. People should be judged by who they are as a person, not by their abilities or their lineage like the mundane-born and pureblood magicals were. Honestly, whoever thought that Quirkless people were weak should either be kicked where it hurts, or punished for their single-minded stupidity.

But the thing about Quirks would explain why the Eastern Ministries were rather lax when it came to concealing magic. However, the ministry would only get involved if a magical told an outsider about magic or if something massive happened to reveal magic. But unless an outsider was married to a magical or was willing to swear a binding oath to keep the truth about magic secret, there would be consequences. Something the girls didn't want to find out.

Miya scrutinized her friend, "You're going to be the cause of any grey hairs I get, if we get into trouble." she deadpanned.

Hisana could only sigh, "I know Hermione," saying her real name to show how serious she was, "But I couldn't stand by and let that man die. As a healer, I promised myself I would do my best to help everyone in need of medical care. I will take responsibility if anything happens."

"That's not the only reason for helping him?" Tsuki said curiously.

"Well…it also helped that he was cute." was all Hisana could say.

 **Author's Notes: Well, I figured out how to write this idea without making it too fast-paced. Before I wrote the first chapter, I made a detailed summary to get all the ideas down. It also helps to keep the flow of the story the same.**

 **(1) The Sensei suffix is normally used to refer to teachers and doctors.**

 **[** **宮** **] Miya – Temple, Palace, Shrine**

 **[** **月** **] Tsuki – Moon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Published: 07/01/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note: So far, the summary idea is working. I'm just taking a few sentences at a time and turning them into a chapter each. Thank you all for the follows, favourites, and comments, it means a lot to receive feedback from each chapter. If there is something you don't understand or want to clarify, just PM me and I'll try my best to answer without spoiling anything.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _I will not be another flower, picked for my beauty and left to die. I will be wild, difficult to find, and impossible to forget."_

 _Erin Van Vuren_

 **Chapter Three**

It was after a few days that All Might started to notice something strange. It started off when he went over his limit of using his Quirk. There was a hostage situation involving a gang of villains, and at the time his limit was almost up, but by the time the villains were apprehended, he was over the limit. Normally if that happened, he would be coughing up blood, but that didn't happen, so he thought his health was improving.

Then he began breathing better, his body being filled with more oxygen than usual, but he put it off again as his health improving. It wasn't until the latest symptom that he became alarmed.

He was eating more. After the accident, he could only eat small amounts of food that were rich in calories. But the day after fighting those villains, he realized he was putting more on his plate than he should be. And the foods he used to eat but had to avoid, were now looking appealing to him, and it's been 3 years since he ate them. Now worried, he ran like hell to see Recovery Girl and figure out what's wrong.

"So, what you're saying is you have been noticing these symptoms the past few days, and you wait until now to tell me?" she said while glaring at All Might, now in his civilian form, sitting in the dogeza position before her.

"Gomenasai (I'm Sorry) Recovery Girl, I should have come as soon as I first noticed the signs." he said in fear. If there's one thing he feared it was Recovery Girl on the warpath.

"I hope so Toshinori-kun, now..." she said seriously, "I'll have you lay on the scanning machine in the next room and see what is going on inside of you." as she pushed her patient into the other room where the machine sat.

After typing on the computer attached to the machine, she watched as it scanned the still Pro-Hero for a few minutes, before analyzing the data. It was an hour later when the results came in, and they were very shocking.

"T-T-Toshinori-kun, how did this happen?" Recovery Girl said in shock and awe. Toshinori didn't know what to say, too surprised as well.

Right on the computer in clear vision, was an image of Toshinori's internal organs, with one big difference. What once was two empty spaces in his body, was replaced with a left lung and stomach, the same organs he had lost after fighting All for One. In fact, both organs looked very healthy, as if they were originally there in the first place.

"How did this happen, it couldn't have appeared overnight, unless someone has a very strong healing quirk," Recovery Girl stuttered.

Looking at the scans again, she noticed something else, "Toshinori-kun," she began, "Did anything happen a few days ago, anything at all that was different?"

Looking at Recovery Girl, and still in shock, he asked, "Why?"

Pointing at the screen, she said, "According to the computer, these new organs show they're 3 days old."

Staring at the screen in blank thought, nothing came to Toshinori's mind, until he caught the whiff of burnt lavender from a far distance. Memories started to resurface, of something that had happen three days earlier, after that battle that caused him to relapse.

 _-Flashback-_

 _The faint smell of lavender smoke from a long pipe, held by a captivating woman_

" _I took them off, they were in they way when I was helping you, I'll go get them."_

 _The smell of the contents of the pot_

" _As for what I'm making, I'm brewing an herbal remedy for a client,"_

" _I'm the owner of Balms and Brews, the apothecary downstairs."_

 _And the sight of vivid green eyes looking at him with kindness and empathy…_

"— _the next time you need medical attention, come to my shop and I'll help you."_

" _I'm…"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Kurome Hisana" he whispered quietly in remembrance, as he recalled the herbalist in his mind's eye. His face flushed at how attracted he was to Hisana-sensei when he first came to.

"Who is Kurome Hisana, Toshinori-kun?" Recovery Girl asked after faintly hearing him say her name.

"She…" he started, "She found me three days ago after I relapsed fighting a villain with a very powerful quirk. She's the owner of an apothecary called Balms and Brews" he said

Recalling what she said to him that day, he formed an unbelieving conclusion, "I believe she was the one who healed me." he said in disbelief.

"Well, we should find her and ask her how she did it." Recovery Girl said, her mind thinking over this information. By 'we' she meant the only ones who knew of Toshinori's condition; herself, Principal Nedzu, Detective Tsukauchi, and Sir Nighteye, All Might's former sidekick.

He shook his head at the medic, "Hisana-sensei didn't seem the type to like attention to herself, maybe I should go back and ask her." he said

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Recovery Girl asked, and away he went.

-Time Skip-

It didn't take long to find the apothecary, but it took a bit longer when Toshinori made a small detour to the closest flower shop to get a bouquet of flowers to show his gratitude. The apothecary was a shop made of dark wood and stone. The sign on the front had the name of the shop, in English and kanji in bold cursive font, with ivy trailing the sign. Pulling himself together, he went inside.

Hisana-sensei looked exactly as she did when he first met her, only the clothing was different. She was wearing a black Chinese Cheongsam, with golden dragons flying across the surface surrounded by swirls of blue clouds.

"Hisana-sensei." Toshinori said as he revealed himself to the young woman.

She didn't seem surprised at his visit, "Hello Toshinori, how are you today?" she asked.

"Wonderful thanks to you," Toshinori decided to just say it, "Thank you for healing me and restoring my organs."

Hisana looked on in surprise as Toshinori presented her with a bouquet of Canterbury bellflowers, anemones, and cherry blossoms, delicately wrapped with a violet ribbon.

Gently holding the flowers, she asked, "How did you know?"

Slightly red at how close he was to the woman, he answered honestly, "I noticed it when I wasn't coughing up any blood and was actually able to eat more than I would normally. A colleague of mine, who's a doctor, scanned me and noticed my organs were completely healed. When she told me that the organs were restored three days ago, I was reminded of you and that you specialized in herbal medicine. I realized that you healed me."

Surprised at his long reasoning, Hisana could only sigh. She was very surprised to see the man that she saved confront her, yet it was also heart touching that he came back with flowers and a thank you for what she did. Many experienced in potions would never have tried to help the man, too terrified of any inquiries about how they did it; but Hisana didn't care about that, all she cared about was that he was healthy and out of danger.

Putting the bouquet in a vase behind the counter, she studied Toshinori or Mr. Sunflower. Between then and now, she could see he had gained a bit of weight and his cheekbones didn't stand out as much as they did. But with the toll the injuries took on his body, she wagered that he would never gain his original weight and still retain his very slim figure. **(**AN: Something a lot of people would be jealous of, coughmyselfcough)**

"If there's any way I can repay you for healing me I— "he started.

"Stop." she told him, "I have no need of monetary payment, or debts, I just did it because I could, not for any kind of repayment."

Toshinori was surprised at the refusal, he then said something he regretted, but wouldn't later. "Then how about a date?"

Hisana looked at him in surprise, blushing at how blunt his statement was. Realizing what he just said, Toshinori stammered out a response with a vivid red face and waving arms.

"It's just I thought you were new to the area and it would help you know where everything is! As thanks for what you did! Of course, if you say no I completely understand—!"

"Toshinori," she said, and he stopped flailing around but still with a red face, "I would love to go on a date with you, I haven't seen the rest of the city yet, even if I just moved here a few months ago, so it would be nice."

"But, on a few conditions" she said, "Number one, If I ever find out you did that to yourself again, you will answer to me, understand?"

She said this in a sweet tone while staring him down. At that moment, Toshinori realized that Hisana's death stare was the most terrifying thing he has ever seen. It paralyzed him with primal fear, like how prey feels when an extremely dangerous predator is on the hunt.

"Two, if anyone else should ask, please don't say anything about my involvement, I like my privacy." she said

"And three?" he asked.

"When and what time will you pick me up?" she asked mischievously.

Toshinori choked at that, 'She still wants to go on a date with me?' he thought. He then stammered out, "What?"

"It's been a long time since anyone has ever given me flowers, and you seem like a very interesting person," then she said impishly, "Before you told me your name, I actually called you Mr. Sunflower because of your hair and now, because you represent it's meaning—warmth and happiness."

The bright red flush on Toshinori's face lit up like a stoplight at her words. She thought he represented a sunflower? He was very touched and surprised at the comparison. No one has ever said that to him before, not as All Might or Toshinori Yagi, until now.

"Arigato Hisana-sensei," he said with sincere thanks, "Are you all right with Friday at 7," he asked, it was one of the only days he wasn't on duty, so he hoped she said yes.

Hisana nodded, "That is all right with me, my shop closes at 6, so it gives me time to get ready."

Reaching up to him, she gently brought him down and kissed his cheek, "I look forward to Friday." she said

And away he went, already planning where they would go on their date, still bright red in the face.

 **OMAKE**

"How did it go Toshinori-kun?" Recovery Girl asked.

All Might had returned, with one difference. The usually loud man was very quiet with an extremely red face.

No response from the Pro Hero.

"Toshinori-kun?" she asked again in worry.

She was very surprised when the hero turned into his civilian form, rested his hand on the old woman's shoulder and asked for help.

"With what?" she asked

Looking flustered he replied, "I have a date with Hisana-sensei, and I don't know what to do."

"WHAT?!" was yelled as a flock of nearby birds flew off in fright.

 **Author's Notes: I've been researching for a list of Hanakotoba, and I've had trouble with finding flowers with certain messages, so I used the plant symbolism page on Wikipedia. If someone can refer to me an legitimate list of Hanakotoba for reference, I'd appreciate it.**

 **As for the bouquet, Canterbury bellflowers means gratitude, Anemones mean sincere, and Sakura blossoms mean kindness. Toshinori knows Hanakotoba, so he gave Hisana these flowers because of how kind and sincere she was in helping him, and how grateful he felt that she healed him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Published: 11/01/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note: Frankly, when I pictured the figure of Toshinori Yagi (in civilian form), I kept thinking about this one cousin of mine who has an extremely high metabolism and skinny enough to fit in size 00 jeans. Toshi will gain some weight, but most of his canon figure will stay the same.**

 **As for pairings, well dear readers, I'll give you a hint. Miya and Tsuki's birth signs are compatible to theirs' (Astrology). Kudos to the first that get it right.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _I want…to change things. I want to believe that anything can be changed. The moment I met you, a new world opened up for me. You see, after wandering in the darkness for so long, a light brought me happiness. It's all thanks to you."_

 _Chrono (Chrono Crusade)_

 **Chapter Four**

It's been two days since Hisana agreed to go on a date with Toshinori Yagi, and she was very nervous for tonight. She had looked through her entire wardrobe three times and finally decided upon an outfit to wear. She was just cleaning up from the last batch of calming drafts, when she spotted her only employee ringing up the last customer.

"How's Izuku-chan doing, Inko?" she asked her.

Inko Midoriya looked at her boss, "He's doing great Hisana-san, after having that cold medicine you gave him, he'll be going back to school next week."

Hisana smiled, "Just call me Hisana, Inko." she said

Hisana met the Midoriya matriarch when she first opened the apothecary. Inko had been looking for a new job when her current one was starting to become unbearable. Luckily, Hisana was looking for an employee who could run the register and keep track of inventory. Plus, Balms and Brews happened to be only a few blocks from the Midoriya residence, so Inko quickly accepted Hisana's job offer.

Inko's son, Izuku, would often visit his mother's workplace whenever possible to hide from bullies and to see Hisana and her friends. After the first time Izuku returned to the shop covered in bruises, the girls took it upon themselves to teach the boy ancient jujutsu and kenpo, to defend himself. The girls had learned these styles while traveling in China, so when Izuku was introduced to these styles (with his mother's permission), he took to it like a duck to water, a natural genius.

"You seem to be preoccupied, is something wrong?" Inko asked her boss.

Hisana blushed, "No Inko, I just have a date with someone. I helped him out last week, and he came by two days ago to thank me. When I refused payment, he asked me out on a date. He was very nice." she said

Inko smiled, "Well how about I close the apothecary, so you can get ready."

Hisana looked hesitant, "Are you sure? I know you have Izuku to worry about, so I don't want to take any of your time."

"It's quite all right," Inko said, "After several months of working here, I'm sure closing the apothecary won't be a problem. You just worry about getting ready." And away she went, giving Hisana no choice, but to go upstairs and get ready for her date with Toshinori.

It only took 30 minutes to shower and change, but the remaining 20 were hell for Hisana. So, with shaky hands, she placed a pinch of herbs into her pipe and lit it, breathing the smoke in and lost herself in thought. It's been a long time since she last went out with someone other than her friends, and it was both refreshing and nerve wracking. Sure, it was because she saved his life, but there was just something about him that called to her, like kindred spirits who both carried a painful burden upon their backs and had no one to talk to about it.

Hisana was shaken from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Looking at the clock, she realized it was 7, the exact time Toshinori said he pick her up at. After tapping her pipe clean, she walked towards the door, she opened it to reveal Toshinori wearing a baggy dark blue sweater and a pair of black slacks, holding another bouquet of flowers in his large hands.

Toshinori gulped nervously when he laid eyes upon Hisana. She had on a light jacket covering a simple white blouse and flowing skirt. Toshinori had never been on a date before, mostly too busy with hero work to think about it. So, when he got back to Recovery Girl's office, he begged her to help him. He received some good advice, and was even recommended some places of interest to take her. He was extremely nervous about it, and prayed it would turn out well. But looking at her, it was like looking at an angel who decided to bless a mortal human with their presence. Both awe-inspiring and nerve-wracking.

"Kon'nichiwa (Hello), Toshinori. I hope I didn't keep you waiting." she said

"You didn't Hisana-sensei, I just got here." he said, then remembering the bouquet he brought, he gave the flowers to her, "I brought some flowers for you," he said in a quiet voice.

"Arigato, Toshinori." she said as she accepted the flowers from his outstretched hands. They were a mix of pink roses, amaryllis, and anemones, with a sunflower in the middle. Hisana smiled at the sight of the yellow flower, and looked at Toshinori.

Toshinori had his right arm bent in offering; after putting the flowers in a vase and locking the door, Hisana slipped her arm in his as they left for the unknown destination.

"Where are we going first?" she said, as they left her place and walked towards the center of town.

"One of my co-workers suggested going to a place called Atsui to Oishi (Hot and Tasty), they have different types of dishes, including curry." he said, mentally thanking Recovery Girl for the suggestion.

"It sounds good to me, it's been a while since I've had curry." Hisana said as they went around the corner.

"Oh?" he said, curious.

"My friends and I tried it before in India, but my friend Miya accidentally put too much curry powder in hers and nearly burned her tongue." she smiled in mirth.

"Was she, all right?" he asked in concern of her friend.

"She was after drinking three jugs of water, but me and Tsuki laughed after seeing the way she moved to get the water. It was pretty funny." she said with a laugh as they reached the restaurant.

Once inside the were ushered to a private table and given menus. Hisana ordered green tea with kaigun curry, while Toshinori also ordered green tea but with maze karē curry. Both agreed with dango for after. So, while waiting for their food, Toshinori decided to get some questions answered that were bothering him.

"So, how long have you lived in Japan for?" he asked.

"For six months now; Miya, Tsuki, and I travelled for 8 years to different parts of the world. We were in Australia for a couple of months before Tsuki suggested we come to Japan." she answered.

"That's amazing." Toshinori replied

"And what about you, have you been to any countries Toshinori?" she asked

Taking a sip from his tea, Toshinori answered her question, "I've been to the United States several times for work-related issues, but I've visited Canada and South America when I was younger."

"Oh, where do you work?" she asked, curious of his response.

'Keep calm Toshinori.' he thought, "I work at one of the Pro Hero offices close by, but I'm also considering going into teaching soon."

"It's sounds like an interesting idea, I hope your boss doesn't mind your job switch."

He inwardly smiled "He doesn't, it would be a complete change, but I always wanted to teach or be a hero when I was a child."

"That sounds wonderful," she said, "When I was younger, I wanted to travel the world and learn new things about it. And open my own business, looks like I accomplished both." she chuckled.

"Indeed," and he paused for a moment, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get so interested in healing?" he asked, wanting to know this question ever since he returned to the apothecary.

Hisana looked across the table at him, her eyes looking faraway, as if seeing something that was there. "A long time ago, I kept getting into some situations that landed me in my school's hospital room, so the matron decided to teach me about healing; using different herbs and potions instead of modern medicines." she said.

"My professor taught me how to brew several remedies that can regrow organs and heal different illnesses if taken at the right time. My mother went to the same school and was a master at brewing remedies too."

"Your mother sounds like an amazing woman." he said

Hisana smiled, "She was, she was best friends with my old professor when they were children."

For half an hour they talked while eating; shooting questions, stories, and interesting facts about each other. Toshinori learned that Hisana had taken a few martial arts while in China, while Hisana learned Toshinori was a Pro Hero and his doctor wanted to know about her remedies.

"Chiyo-sensei was the one who noticed my organs were healed, She and a few others that knew about my injury wanted to thank you for saving my life." he said

Looking at Toshinori, she said, "If she's interested, I can brew some remedies for her medical office. I`m sure she would appreciate it, especially when it comes to helping you and others."

Toshinori had to snort at that, "I`m sure she would appreciate the sentiment."

When the waitress came with the bill, he stopped Hisana from reaching for her bag, "I'll pay, as payment for the interesting conversation." he said as he paid for dinner.

The pair then took their time walking around the city. Toshinori pointed out several places of interest, some with funny stories behind them, like the burn marks on the bookstore. One of his rivals, a literal hothead with a flame quirk, didn`t look where he was going and ended up drenched in acid. The acid didn`t burn him, but had dissolved his clothes, revealing his polka dotted boxers. He was so mad and embarrassed, that he burned up and had to be doused with water to cool down. Hisana laughed at that story, and revealed how her friends got drunk one night in Italy and ended up covered in paint from head to toe.

"We all looked like a part of an Picasso painting." she said to an amused Toshinori.

Honestly, Toshinori enjoyed his time with Hisana. She had some interesting stories to tell of her adventures, and some were downright hilarious (especially the one where her friend Miya almost got married on accident). Hisana was someone he would like to see again, so Toshinori looked down at her.

"There's this café I know of that serves coffee and sweet desserts. Would you like to go there the next time Hisana-sensei?" Toshinori asked nervously.

Hisana thought for a moment, she enjoyed her outing with Toshinori and had an interesting conversation with him during dinner. The thought of those sweet desserts tempted Hisana, especially if they had her favourites—treacle tart and chocolate cake. That plus the wonderful company tonight made Hisana's decision easy.

"I wouldn't mind Toshinori. But please call me Hisana, honorifics make me sound older." she said as the pair walked back to her home.

"Really?" he said, cheeks flushed at the forwardness.

"Yes, and I look forward to going out with you again," she replied as she kissed Toshinori's cheek and went inside, leaving the flustered man with hope and happiness as he left for home.

 **Author's Note: Hisana and Toshinori's first date was pretty good, I wonder how their next date will turn out? You'll be surprised with what I have in store. Anyway, keep on sending reviews, follows, and favourites, and I'll do my best to update regularly unless otherwise.**

 **Pink roses - Happiness**

 **Amaryllis - Shy**

 **Anemone - Sincere**

 **Sunflower - Radiance**

 **Kaigun curry: Japanese curry has a sweet flavor and a stew-like texture that's very different from rich tangy and creamy Indian curries or fresh and spicy East Asian curries. Kaigun curry is eaten with short-grained rice and Japanese pickles. ( )**

 **Maze karē (** **混ぜカレー** **): curry rice, served with the sauce and rice already mixed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Published: 13/01/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to Merlenyn for pointing out that missing section, I went back and fixed it, but if it happens again someone let me know.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _I know those eyes, following me. Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea."  
Mercedes from I Know Those Eyes/This Man is Dead (Count of Monte Cristo)_

 **Chapter Five**

When Hisana woke up the next morning, her mind went back to what happened yesterday and the promise of another date. Toshinori Yagi was a mystery to her, she mused. To many he appeared weak, but there was something about him she could sense. She felt a fire within him; it felt like a protective warmth that would lash out if someone they loved was hurt, and bundle them like a security blanket. It had also felt nice to talk to him yesterday, and she had a feeling he felt the same way.

Slowly Hisana got herself ready for a quiet Saturday; Balms and Brews were only fully opened from Monday to Friday, and only being open in the morning on Wednesdays, so Hisana got the weekends to herself. Dressed in a short green kurti **(**AN: Indian garment, looks similar to a tunic)** with black leggings underneath, Hisana left for the market.

When Toshinori was showing her around, she noticed a small market close by that had some good sales going on. So, with nothing to do, Hisana went to explore.

The small market had so many things; hot plate vendors, a fresh produce stall, clothing booths, a bakery, and more. Hisana didn`t want much, but she did purchase some bulk herbs she was running out of and a triple chocolate cake from the bakery. She was just on her way out when she spotted a flash of yellow.

Turning towards it, she saw a vendor selling different types of flowers, but it was the yellow tulips that caught her attention, they were the same shade of yellow as Toshinori's hair, and the meaning behind the flowers reminded her of him. Walking over to the vendor, she pointed to the last three yellow tulips and bought them. The next time Toshinori came she would give one to him.

That was when it happened.

Iris would look back on this and think 'Of all things that would try to kill me, a runaway car was the least one I'd expect.' As a speeding car came barreling down towards her.

"FEAR NOT CITIZEN, FOR I AM HERE!" was shouted as a blond blur ran towards her, getting her out of the way of the speeding car, which had quickly come to a stop before colliding with the nearby wall.

Hisana looked up at the person who held her bridal style, and her eyes widen in realization. Izu-chan had shown her his collection of hero memorabilia a few times, but the one hero that stood out amongst them memorabilia was—.

"All Might." she said softly

The Symbol of Peace had saved her from the oncoming car. Dressed in cargo pants and a t-shirt, he was recognizable with his trademark bangs and permanent grin.

"Are you all right miss?" he said to Hisana

"Yes, thank you for saving me All Might-san." she said to the Pro Hero

"You are welcome miss, I am glad you are all right." the hero said with relief in his tone.

Looking at him, she realized All Might reminded her of Toshinori; both felt like the sun, warm and comforting. As All Might gently eased her down, she stopped him. Pulling out one of the tulips she bought, she gave it to the Pro Hero.

"This is for saving me." she said when the hero looked at her confusingly.

"Arigato miss…" he said as he looked at both the flower and the woman who gave it to him.

"Hisana, Hisana Kurome, All Might-san." she replied at his question. As a growing crowd started to form, Hisana slipped away from the hero, but not before kissing him on the cheek, causing him to redden slightly.

All Might stared at the flower. In his entire life, as the Symbol of Peace and just Toshinori Yagi, he had never received flowers from someone. To be given a flower from the woman who unknowingly healed the Symbol of Peace was very touching. All Might looked up and saw Hisana leaving. His eyes watched her walked around the corner and disappear, before he turned his attention to the enthusiastic crowd of admirers.

-Time Skip-

It was after a few hours of almost getting hit by a car, that Hisana was met by another familiar face.

"Hisana!" was shouted as Toshinori ran towards her, bangs flapping wildly in the wind as he got closer.

"Toshinori." she said as he finally reached her. 'She smells like green tea and the lavender smoke,' he thought as he pulled her closer into a hug, surprising the young woman.

Toshinori was in the neighbour when he spotted her exiting the market. He was about to greet her, when he spotted a fast-moving vehicle heading towards her. Fearing for her life, he quickly transformed into All Might and saved her. After that fiasco, it took a while longer to escape the crowd of fans. He had never been more terrified for Hisana than anything.

"Please don't scare me like that, I heard you were almost hit by a car." he said with much worry.

"How did you know?" she asked in confusion.

Stiffening up for a minute, Toshinori thought of the first thing that came to mind, "I found out through All Might that he saved a woman matching your description." he said, "He and I work closely together at his Pro Hero agency, that's how I knew."

"Well I'm fine now." she said as he released her.

"I also wanted to ask when you wanted to go to that café," he replied, "I forgot to ask when I walked you home yesterday, so I went looking for you."

"Well I have plans tomorrow, but the apothecary closes early on Wednesday, is 12 o'clock fine with you?" she asked.

Toshinori thought for a moment. Wednesdays were always a slow day for hero work, and going to the café for lunch sounded like a good idea. At Toshinori's agreement, Hisana turned to leave, but remembered something else.

"I almost forgot, here," she said as she gave him the second tulip, "I bought them earlier and wanted to give one to you."

Toshinori gently held the tulip, blushing very vividly. After Hisana gave him the first one as All Might, he had rushed home to put it in water, before going back to find her as Toshinori. Remembering the kiss, she gave him, made him turn redder than before.

"Are you, all right?" she asked as she saw him turn dark red.

"I'm fine," he said, "I'm just looking forward to Wednesday. Sayōnara, Hisana.", and he took off, leaving Hisana behind.

As Toshinori ran away, he looked at the second yellow tulip he held in his hand, and remembered the meaning behind this flower.

Sunshine.

And that was when All Might, or Toshinori Yagi, fell harder for the kind and beautiful Hisana Kurome.

 **Author's Note: Hisana finally meets All Might! When I was writing this meeting, the above-mentioned lyrics from Count of Monte Cristo came to mind. In a way, it reminds me of Toshinori and how his feelings for Hisana are forming. So, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Tulips (Yellow): The meaning behind them has evolved somewhat, from once representing hopeless love to now being a common expression for cheerful thoughts and sunshine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Published: 16/01/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note: I've been on a role lately, four chapters written and uploaded within two weeks. Decided to take a break from writing for a bit, and catch up on some of my favourite stories. Currently working on next chapter, can't wait.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _There is nothing better than a friend, unless it is a friend with chocolate."_

 _Linda Grayson_

 **Chapter Six**

The next few days flew by until it was Wednesday. Inko was sick with the flu, so Hisana was managing the shop by herself. The regulars came for their usual orders, and it was when a scruffy regular left with his eyedrops that she came.

Hisana recognized her immediately, through Toshinori's description. Toshinori had mentioned that his doctor and co-worker was interested in her potions. Apparently Chiyo-sensei had decided to come get them herself, with a tall man in a trench coat.

"Hello, you must be Chiyo-sensei. Toshinori told me you were interested in my remedies." she said as they got closer to the counter.

"Yes, I am, and you must be Hisana. This is Detective Tsukauchi, he is a good friend of Toshinori-kun." she said, pointing to the man in the trench coat.

"Ohayo gozaimasu (good morning), Hisana-san." Tsukauchi said.

"We would also like to thank you for saving Toshinori-kun." Chiyo said with a smile.

Hisana blushed, it wasn't that often that she was thanked, "Thank you, but I'm sure that anyone would do what I've done that day."

"Yes, but most sane people wouldn't go down an alleyway and help a man covered in blood." Naomasa added.

"Well, I've had friends who say I'm not the sanest one in the group. Then again, many who knew my family said we had this weird luck that got me and others into the most interesting situations." Hisana said.

"Oh?" Chiyo asked in interest.

"We were in the Amazon a few years ago, and one of my best friends had inadvertently accepted a marriage proposal with a local. She didn't know that accepting certain items were part of an old proposal ritual, so we quickly left before she actually did get married." she told the pair.

"You must be well travelled." the detective said.

"I left England with my best friends about 8 years ago, and just started travelling the globe. It was one of the things I wanted to do after we left school." Hisana responded.

"Hisana? Chiyo-sensei? Naomasa?" a voice replied.

The three turned to see Toshinori at the door, eyes looking between the three of them in confusion.

"Hello Toshinori-kun, we were just meeting Hisana-chan and getting some of her remedies."

"More like interrogating her." Toshinori muttered under his breath. He knew Recovery Girl and Naomasa cared about him a lot, but to try and interrogate Hisana, (using Naomasa's quirk most likely) was making her slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't noticeable, but he could see that she wore a tight smile and seemed relieved that he was here. Something he was surprised at.

"Oh, before I forget," Hisana said as she grabbed a few jars and bottles and placed them into a crate, "These are the remedies as promised, Chiyo-san." she said as she held it out for the old woman.

"Let Tsukauchi take them Hisana-chan." Chiyo said as the detective grabbed them from her.

"Each of the containers are labelled with detailed instructions on how to administer them," Hisana explained, "If you need any more, please come by again, and this first batch is free." she implied as Chiyo reached for her purse.

"Oh?" the three visitors wondered.

"As thanks for caring so much for Toshinori." Hisana replied as the named man blushed.

"Well, we better be leaving now, and it was wonderful to meet you again." Chiyo said as they left the apothecary.

Hisana's attention was now on Toshinori, who up till now was very quiet. He didn't think that Recovery Girl and his close friend Naomasa would try and interrogate Hisana. He understood the reasoning, but it was an invasion of Hisana's privacy, and he respected it. He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Hisana's voice.

"Are you all right Toshinori?" she asked.

"Yes, I apologize, just some things were on my mind." he said as they left the store, Hisana locking the place behind them.

They reached the café that Toshinori had suggested. It was spacious with floor-to-ceiling windows lining most of the walls, and glass display cases showing the desserts they served. Hisana's eyes widen at the triple chocolate cake with fudge icing and white chocolate leaf in the center of the display, childish joy at seeing the delicious work of art. **(**AN: great, now I'm salivating—looks down at scale—…and I gained 3 pounds from imagining a cake!)**

Toshinori chuckled at Hisana's childish wonder, and secretly took a picture. He personally thought it was adorable that the young woman reacted like that over a dessert. Deciding there was no harm in indulging, he ordered the whole cake with gyokuro green tea and a plate of yakitori for two. Hisana looked like she was going to kiss him when she heard that.

'She must love chocolate.' he thought as they sat down with their food.

"I'm sorry they bothered you like that." Toshinori said as they ate the yakitori.

"It's fine," she said, "I know the feeling of being overprotective. My friends and…family were like that."

"Were?" he asked before mentally kicked himself at the dull look in her eyes.

"My parents died when I was one, and my godfather was wrongly accused of a crime he didn't commit, so I was raised by my mother's sister and her family," she stated, "Me and my closest friends formed our own close family, with my freed godfather and pseudo-uncle included. But most of my pseudo family died in those attacks in England almost a decade ago."

Toshinori remembered those attacks. When he first started his career as All Might, he and other heroes had wanted to go over there and stopped the violence. But because of red tape and a lack of an agreement between governments, the only aid that could be provided was political asylum to fleeing civilians. Most had returned to their country afterwards, but that was one of the only times that Toshinori had ever felt useless.

Toshinori could only reach out and grab her hand, "My condolences." he said with sincere empathy. He had some understanding of how she felt, he had felt great sadness and pain when he couldn't save someone in time as All Might, and it would always haunt him on bad days.

That's when they decided to divert their conversation to the different hobbies they had.

Hisana loved cooking; while travelling to different countries, Hisana would always learn several recipes of the current country she stayed in. She also loved desserts, adventures, and learning new things. Toshinori loved movies; anything with action, adventure, and drama were the best in his opinion. He also enjoyed his job, cared greatly about his friends, and loved animals.

Then his pager went off, asking to be excused, he went to the bathroom and checked his phone. It was from one of the dispatchers working at Might Hero Offices. There was a villain attack two districts over, and they need all Pro Heroes on deck.

Going back to the table, he quickly informed Hisana that something happened at his workplace and they need him to come in.

"Well then, how about a movie later this week?" Hisana asked as Toshinori packed up.

"Huh?" he said in confusion

"I saw you looking at that film poster that we went past before we came here. Since I've never seen them, how about a movie date." Hisana suggested.

Toshinori thought for a moment, it did sound like a good idea, and the movie geek in him was appalled that Hisana had never watch an action movie or any films before. So, before he left for Hero work, he gave her his address and phone number, and promised a movie marathon at his house for this weekend, if he wasn't called in again.

 **Author's Note: Well, this went well. I've been working on Chapter 6 of my first story, Goddess of the Rainbow, and so far, it's going great. Hisana and Toshinori seem to really like each other. I'm planning to bring Tsuki and Miya back in the next chapter or two, and finally revealing who they're dating.**

 **Kukicha: also known as bōcha (** **棒茶** **), is a Japanese green tea blend made of four sorts of stems, stalks, and twigs of Camellia sinensis. It has a mildly nutty, and slightly creamy sweet flavour. Goes well with chocolate.**

 **Yakitori: Teriyaki chicken skewers made with mirin, soy sauce, sake, water, brown sugar, and scallions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Published: 20/01/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note: I loved all the comments from the previous chapter, and hope to receive more in the future. Thank you to everyone that's supporting me in writing, and kudos to my friend Superpsychogeek for convincing me to write on in the first place.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _My scars remind me that I did indeed survive my deepest wounds. That in itself is an accomplishment. And they bring to mind something else, too. They remind me that the damage life has inflicted on me has, in many places, left me stronger and more resilient. What hurt me in the past has actually made me better equipped to face the present."_

 _Steve Goodier_

 **Chapter Seven**

It's been almost six months since they started dating, but Hisana was happy. After Toshinori had left abruptly, with the promise of a movie date on the weekend, Hisana had surprised him by showing up at his house that weekend with enough snacks for an army. They had a wonderful time watching the numerous movies Toshinori had at home, and had even fallen asleep next to each other. When they both woke up, Hisana's head was cushioned on Toshinori's arm, and his head was laying against hers.

The poor man looked like he was going to have a heart attack, until Hisana went back to sleep only this time, laying her head on his lap. Toshinori was surprised at the motion, until he relaxed, absently combing his fingers through her long hair the entire time.

That third date turned into four, then five, until five months and another eight dates later, they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. Not much changed in their relationship, except becoming frequent houseguests at each others' places, mostly Toshinori at Hisana's house. Their relationship hasn't evolved enough for intimacy, but there were cuddles, sweet and innocent kisses, and lying in bed together, knowing the other was close by.

The Midoriyas officially met Toshinori about three months into their relationship when he first stayed at Hisana's for the night, too exhausted to go home. It was an awkward first meeting, but the mother and son pair warmed up to the man, however the small family threatened if he ever did something to make Hisana upset, he would never live to see the next sunrise. It didn't help when Izuku used his hero analysis skills to determine every weakness that Toshinori had, and Inko was chopping medicinal plants with a large chef knife while staring him down.

After that skirmish, Toshinori became a mentor to young Izuku, teaching him some tips of being a great hero and survival skills. He knew what it was like to be discriminated for having no quirk, so he wanted to prepare the boy for life ahead. He was also reminded of how dangerous his beloved could be when Izuku came by one day with bruises, mumbling about people that loved to pick on the weak and Quirkless. He had never realized how lethal his girlfriend could be until she started planning revenge on "the stupid idiots that need to be taught a lesson," with a cyanide smile on her face.

It was the weekend and Toshinori had to work today, so Hisana was on her way to Miya's house, smoking her pipe as she walked. It was their usual weekend get together, and this time Miya was hosting, something about interesting news.

That was when Hisana was attacked.

Hisana was going around the corner, almost at Miya's, when someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into an alley. When she felt the cylinder of a gun against her back, and the demand for money, she reacted instantly. She whirled around and grabbed the hand holding the gun, breaking the assailant's hand. Twisting his arm behind his back, she pushed him to the ground, one knee on his midback, the other on the pavement, and her other hand had her pipe poised at his neck.

"Did you really think that your victim would be a defenceless woman." she said to the struggling man. Her tone turning sharp with each word she spoke. The would-be assailant stilled and slowly turned his head, and saw a sight that would haunt him for his entire life.

His almost-victim's vivid green eyes looked piercing and dangerous, like the eyes of a predator stalking their prey. Or more closely, the eyes of the men his father served under, the eyes of an army commander. Then everything went black.

Hisana released the assailant, when their eyes had connected; she erased his memories of their meeting using Legilimens, along with erasing any physical evidence of what had happen in this alley using magic. The assailant would only remember pissing off the wrong person and that the trauma had caused him to forget most of the memories.

She continued her way to Miya's, and opened the door, finding Tsuki and Miya in the living room.

"Ohayou, Tsuki, Miya." she said.

"Hey Hisana/Hello." they replied in unison.

"What happened to your hand?" Miya asked as Hisana sat down.

Looking at the hand Miya pointed to, Hisana noticed the red marks from when she grabbed the gun from her assailant. Knowing Miya wouldn't give up, Hisana decided to answer truthfully.

"I got attacked on my way here." she explained, "I grabbed the gun he pulled on me and took him down. I also erased his memories of me and the attack, as well as destroyed his gun, so he should be conscious by now." she said to the girls.

"Are you, all right?" Miya asked, concerned for Hisana

"I am, but he isn't" she replied, "I broke his hand and erased his memories of our encounter, hopefully it will teach him about mugging someone, especially if they're a master of combat."

"As long as you're all right." Miya said, "Now that we're all here, other than the attempted mugging, how are things going with you?" she asked.

"Well, me and Toshinori have been doing great," Hisana said, "He's been busy with hero work lately, but other than that I've been thinking of inviting him to move in with me." she said, surprising her friends.

"You're serious," Miya said, "It's been a long time since you've been in a relationship like this, but isn't this a little fast?" she questioned.

"I think they go well together," Tsuki said with happiness, "And any children they have will be very adorable." she added to Hisana's mortification.

"On the topic of boyfriends," Hisana said, "What about you two, anyone interesting?" she asked, wanting payback for the previous comment.

Strangely enough, Miya turned bright red and Tsuki flushed slightly. That got Hisana's attention, she had a feeling her friends were dating, but they were keeping quiet about it.

Tsuki decided to break the ice first.

"I met a man named Hizashi Yamada when I was in the park about six months ago," Tsuki explained, "I was sketching a scenic view for a project, and he commented about my drawings," her face then went dark, "He also helped me find my drawings after a Heliopath swept past them. The heliopath was a rather mean-spirited one, I pray for his offspring."

Only one person came to mind when kind, sweet Tsuki darkly described the Heliopath. The No. 2 Pro Hero, Endeavor. Hisana had heard of him in the past, and personally thought he was flaming ball of hot gas that was compensating for his ego and small brain. The others had also heard of his reputation and didn't like him either. She personally hoped that asshole got some karma dealt to him, and pitied the poor children to have him as a father. **(**AN: Yes, I am roasting Endeavor for his shitty excuse for parenting and being a hero with an ego problem.)**

The two girls then turned their attention to Miya's direction, waiting for her response.

"Well…" Miya started, "I've been seeing someone for a while now. We met about two months after coming to Japan," she explained, "I was taking a break from writing and went out for the day when I spotted a black cat-eared sweater. I went to grab it, and at the same time someone else grabbed it too. That's how we met."

Hisana looked at Miya with a deadpanned expression, "Your relationship started over a sweater?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's not JUST a sweater," Miya explained, "It was a CAT-EARED sweater, plus when I introduced him to Crookshanks, he took to him immediately."

'Of course, only Miya would be attracted to a guy that loves cats.' Hisana thought. With how many adventures the trio went on over the years, and how many times Crookshanks almost got eaten, Hisana was still surprised that half-kneazle was still alive.

That's when Hisana remembered something.

"Miya, that guy you're dating, he wouldn't happen to have long black hair, a bad case of dry eye, and named Shouta Aizawa would he?" Hisana asked.

Miya stilled, she hadn't told them his name or even what he looked like. "How do you know?" she asked curiously.

"He get's his eyedrops from my apothecary," Hisana explained, "He's been a regular at Balms and Brews since I first opened. Apparently, his last prescription wasn't strong enough."

"That explains why you know him," Miya says, "He told me his quirk requires extensive eye contact for his ability to activate, so he normally needs eyedrops to combat his dry eye. I didn't know he got them from you."

"On the topic of boyfriends," Hisana said, changing the topic, her face serious, "I've been with Toshinori for almost six months, and I now know you two have been dating Yamada and Aizawa more then that," her eyes focused on her two best friends, "Besides moving in with each other, I've been considering about telling Toshinori that I'm a witch."

Miya's eyes widen, Hisana was serious about this. She must really love this man to consider telling him about magic. If Iris had said that while in Hogwarts, the Hermione from then would have admonished Iris for the idea; but Miya understood how Hisana felt. She too was considering telling Shouta about magic, and she had a feeling Tsuki felt the same.

"I've considered it too." Miya simply said.

"Whatever happens when we do, they'll still love us." Tsuki said softly, giving her unvoiced answer.

In their Hogwarts years as witches and as friends, they've never felt this way about someone except for Fred, George, and Neville, who died during the Battle of Hogwarts, hence one of the reasons for why they left Magical England.

It had been painful to see so many families with missing members, to attend the funeral of many witches and wizards they were close to, but it was also very painful to watch as Magical England, the very country they fought for, reverted to the way they were before; mindless sheep following their shepherd. When Iris decided to leave England behind, Luna and Hermione followed their friend, their commander, their sister. The losses of their past loves and friends scarred them all. But after years of travelling, they have slowly healed with time, but they still bore the physical and mental scarring from their Hogwarts years, and from their childhood in Iris' case.

Meeting Toshinori, Shouta, and Hizashi has been the first time in a long while that the girls had ever felt love. And heaven help the poor fools who would try and take it from them, for they will raise hell.

 **Author's Note: It's finally revealed! Miya and Tsuki are dating Eraserhead and Present Mic. I know I mentioned in Chapter 2 about discovering magic. Since the girls found "the one" each, I'll be using the oath or a sworn promise to secrecy when the guys find out.**

 **I also had a lot of fun roasting Endeavor while doing this too, with the way he is in canon BNHA, he deserves it. Also, out of everything I've ever written, this is one of the most interesting. There was some deep soul searching involved in writing this chapter and figuring out how to write it, but I'm proud of it.**

 **If it sounds like Love of Flowers is almost completed, it isn't. I will be continuing this story with the BNHA Arc soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Published: 27/01/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note: Loved the comments from Chapter Seven, and I got some good ideas for future chapters too. To answer some questions, yes Tsuki and Miya know that Hisana was dating because Tsuki has Seer's blood, plus Miya interrogated her about it after her second date. They didn't talk about their own love lives because Tsuki didn't feel like it was time, and Miya wanted to keep it to herself. Hisana's last name means 'black iris' but it can also translate to 'black eye' in the Japanese language.**

 **Personally, I found it a hard time trying to write this chapter more than any other because it's guys talking about their girlfriends. Seriously, I had to do some research just to get the dialogue right, plus I had a general idea of what they would act like when talking about Hisana, Tsuki, and Miya.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop."_

 _H. L. Mencken_

 **Chapter Eight**

Toshinori Yagi was having an interesting day. He was woken up from sleep at his girlfriend's house by his hero pager going off. After finding out the situation, he told Hisana that something happened at work and he left his girlfriend's house as All Might.

After fighting a very stubborn villain with an enhance quirk, he became surrounded by his dedicated fans which took hours for them to leave. After sitting down on a park bench in civilian form later that day, he contemplated the gifts that life has brought him up till now.

The injuries he had sustained after fighting All for One were healed. After years of hoping for a miracle and starting to lose hope, an angel by the name of Hisana Kurome found him and saved his life, which he would forever be thankful for. A few days after healing him, he returned to her shop and instead of paying her back, he suggested a date, and was surprised at her saying yes.

Months later, he heard that answer again when after a few more dates, he asked her to be his girlfriend, and he felt blessed. Although they been dating for almost six months, he felt like he found his other half.

After first encountering her as All Might, he had saved her a few more times and even had a conversation with her in his Pro Hero guise. He knew Hisana was hiding something from him, and feared his reaction. He realized this when he asked her about her past and her ability to heal; the negative way she reacted concerned him, so he changed the subject. But he knew when the time came, she would tell him. Just like he would tell her about his alter-ego as All Might, the Symbol of Peace.

Hisana was his beloved, his happiness, and his angel. If anyone dared to take her from him, then villain or not, All Might would Texas Smash them.

Toshinori was torn from his thoughts by the voice of a familiar hero.

"HEY YAGI! OVER HERE!" Hizashi Yamada or Present Mic hollered. He was waving Toshinori over to the table he and his best friend, Eraserhead or Shouta Aizawa, sat with lunch.

Toshinori walked over to them. When the friends just started in UA, Toshinori had been their upperclassman and guide during their first year. Although they weren't very close, the three became good friends and would often meet up to chat (more like Hizashi talking and the others listening).

"Good to see ya buddy!" Hizashi said as he gave the man a slap on the back.

"Its been a while." Shouta said.

Toshinori sat down with them and ate. After Hisana had restored his stomach, he found his appetite had increased, but still retained most of his post-healed figure, making a few people who knew him envious for being able to eat so much and not gain weight. **(**AN: Something I'm jealous of too…)**

"So, what's new in the world of the No. 1 Hero? You haven't gone to any of the guy's nights out for a while, it took some planning just to get you out of hero work for the day." Hizashi said as Toshinori pulled out a thermos full of tea.

Taking a drink, Toshinori responded to his question, "Gomen Hizashi, but I've been busy recently with things, so I've haven't had time to meet."

Hizashi eyed him, "More like _someone_ has been keeping you busy," he said as Toshinori choked on his drink, "Don't try to lie Yagi, I've known you long enough to tell if you're lying."

Eyeing him like the cat that ate the cream, he grinned behind his glasses, "So, who is she?" he asked.

Knowing that Hizashi wouldn't drop the subject, and seeing Shouta watching them, Toshinori knew he had no choice. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he showed them the picture of Hisana he had taken on their second date at the café.

"We've been dating for several months now, she helped me before we got together. Her name is—"

"Hisana Kurome." Shouta interrupted.

Toshinori and Hizashi looked at the underground hero in surprise, "How do you know her Shouta?" Toshinori asked.

Aizawa pointed at his eyes, "I get my eyedrop prescription from her, someone recommended her store to me." he bluntly stated.

Hizashi stared at the picture of Hisana, eyes widened in recognition, "I've seen her picture before!" he shrieked, subconsciously using his quirk, causing the others to cover their ears. "She's friends with my girlfriend Tsuki-chan!" he quickly grabbed his cellphone and showed a picture to them.

It was a photo of him and a girl with pale blonde hair and wide silver eyes. Hizashi zoomed in and pointed to a photo behind the blonde girl's head. In the photo was the same girl with Hisana, and another with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, the picture showed they were next to the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"That's Miya," Shouta said in realization, pointing at the brunette, "We've been dating for almost a year." he explained.

"So, our girlfriends all know each other." Hizashi stated simply.

"Miya said they've been friends for years." Shouta observed.

"When I visit Hisana, there's many photos of her adventures in her home, she once told me that her friends and her travelled the world for 8 years, leaving after the attacks in England. She doesn't like talking about those years" Toshinori said, recalling the only times she had talked about it.

"Tsuki spaced out more than normal when I asked about her family once, when I introduced her to mine." Hizashi said.

"Miya went pretty pale when I asked her about it." Shouta mentioned

None of the girls would ever talk about England when it was brought up, so they just dropped the subject. When the time was right, the girls would talk about it.

That's when Hizashi noticed a slight cubic bulge in Toshinori's pocket. Recognizing it for what it was, the Pro Hero scooped out the object, despite Toshinori's protesting, revealing a ring box with an engagement ring.

"YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!" he exclaimed, displaying the ring, "When were you going to propose?!" he questioned.

Snatching the ring back from the nosy cockatoo, Toshinori answered, "I was planning on asking her soon, I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"So, you're just being a chicken about it." Shouta stated.

Toshinori looked at them with some seriousness, "I've been planning on telling her that I'm All Might as well." he admitted.

The others' eyes widen in surprise.

"Well shit," Hizashi said, "You must really love her to not only propose, but tell her the truth about being the Symbol of Peace."

"Agreed, but if you don't tell her about All Might soon, you can kiss your dreams of marrying her goodbye." Shouta said

Toshinori's eyes widened in fear, he had seen firsthand what Hisana looked like angry, but he hoped to never see her mad enough to not forgive him. Filled with motivation, he ran off to find her.

Hizashi turned to his best friend, "That was a dick move you pulled, Miya's gonna kill you if she finds out you did that."

"She almost did kill me when I told her about my night-time job." he stated, when Miya found out he was Eraserhead, she nearly brained him with a dictionary after realizing why he lied to her about his work. He still had the scar to prove it.

"Well at least you didn't get surprised when Tsuki called me by my hero name on our third date without a care." Hizashi replied as the two started to debate.

-Scene Shift-

Toshinori ran down the street towards Hisana's house. After talking to his friends about his love life, he realized if he didn't tell her his secret soon, he'd never forgive himself for hiding it from her. Hisana is one of the best things to ever happen to him in a long time. Sure, they both had skeletons in their closets, but after months of dating, he now felt comfortable enough to talk about them. He could only hope she felt the same way.

Toshinori spotted Hisana across the street going the other way. Changing directions, he started across the street when it happened. A gang of villains had broken into the bank and were in the process of taking hostages. Some heroes were there on the scene when one of the villains released a torrent of shrapnel.

Toshinori's eyes widened in horror, quickly shifting into All Might, all he could do as he dashed forward was yell his beloved's name.

"HISANA!"

Hisana was on her way home from Miya's when she heard her name cried out in alarm. That was the only warning she got before she found herself caught in the middle of a standoff between an army of villains and a small group of heroes, most of whom were injured.

She wasn't badly hurt, except for some bruises and tears in her clothing, revealing some of Hisana's scars. Hisana saw that some civilians also got caught in the line of fire, one little girl was badly injured, and another was bleeding rather heavily. That's when Hisana got serious; gone was the kind and mysterious persona of Hisana Kurome and in her place, was the war-hardened, magically infamous Commander Iris Potter.

Pulling out her smoking pipe, it started to glow a bright green before it elongated and broadened on the top, forming a war hammer. The war hammer was 6 feet long with runes decorating the staff and the hammerhead. Letting out a war cry, Hisana started taking the villains down with swings of her war hammer, and used her combat training if they avoided the blows. Each blow from her hammer kept knocking down the enemy, giving any civilians time to escape.

All Might couldn't believe his eyes as he smashed his way towards her. His vision of the kind apothecary owner was shattered by the sight of her with the war hammer in her hands. Hisana looked like a warrior goddess as she fought the villains, beautiful and lethal. That didn't stop him from loving her, instead it increased it. That's when All Might noticed a man coming up behind her.

"HISANA!" he roared as he tried to reach her.

He saw her turn around and see the villain behind her, and what she did next shocked him. She raised her hand towards the villain and cried out "Expelliarmus", repelling the villain away with a jet of red light. Looking at his direction, she released a blast of blue light at a villain behind him, knocking them out.

After taking down the rest of the villains, the police finally arrived to arrest the perpetrators. Hisana was sitting down exhausted with All Might close by, looking for any stragglers, when the Chief of Police, Kenji Tsuragamae. approached her.

"It appears the villains barked up the wrong tree when they crossed you, Commander Potter." Tsuramae said, using her real name.

"Its been a while since I last fought, a bit rusty after a few years." she replied

"And yet, you and Lieutenants Granger and Lovegood keep surprising this old hound. As Chief of Police, I thank you very mush for helping." he said as the villains were carted away and the injured received medical attention, "If you and All Might hadn't been here, I'm afraid it would have been much worse, so thank you Commander Potter." he said, giving her a formal bow, the canine left, leaving Hisana to recuperate.

When the trio of witches first arrived in Musustafu, they met the police chief, who knew about magic because of his position. The law was that any foreign magical that decided to settle in Japan had to meet the local head law official in their location to be acknowledged. The chief knew the trio's reputation as war heroes, and was the one who recommended places for them to live when they first arrived. He sometimes came to Hisana's apothecary to check on her as well.

Hisana was surprised by a pair of arms lifting her from her seat to hug her.

"Thank goodness you're all right." said a familiar voice.

Hisana's eyes widened, she recognized the voice as Toshinori's, but the body build was wrong. Looking up, she was met with the familiar face of All Might. His shadowed blue eyes looked at her with a mixture of joy, relief, and fear.

"All Might…thank you." she said in a quiet voice.

All Might looked hesitant for some reason. He knew that it might be a bad time to tell her about his secret, but if he didn't tell her now, she may never forgive him for keeping it from her.

Placing Hisana back down, he held her hands in his, and disappeared in a puff of smoke, and to her shock, revealed the familiar figure of Toshinori Yagi.

 **Author's Note: So, Hisana finally finds out Toshinori's Pro Hero identity, and Miya and Tsuki know that their significant others are Pro Heroes. This scenario also started about the same time when the girls had their talk. At the time of Chapter 7, Hisana didn't know that Toshinori was All Might, but Tsuki and Miya knew their boyfriends' Pro Hero identities, but none of the guys know the girls are witches yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Published: 28/01/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note: Okay, this is going to be a lot of background story for this chapter. I'd like to thank my friend, Mr. D, for helping me with summarizing Hisana's years in Hogwarts and for reading over each chapter when I felt it's wasn't good enough. Thank you for helping me D.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _My scars remind me that I did indeed survive my deepest wounds. That in itself is an accomplishment. And they bring to mind something else, too. They remind me that the damage life has inflicted on me has, in many places, left me stronger and more resilient. What hurt me in the past has actually made me better equipped to face the present."_

 _Steve Goodier_

 **Chapter Nine**

Hisana's mind screeched to a halt in shock. It couldn't be possible, but the truth remained. Her boyfriend, Toshinori Yagi was All Might, the No.1 Hero. Some part of her was angry at this deception, but the more rational part of her put all the pieces together. The random call-ins to work, the clothing; hell, both All Might and Toshinori had the same height, crazy blond hair, and sunken in blue eyes. Hisana should've made the connection a long time ago but didn't, thinking it was just a coincidence.

But the proof was right in front of her, shifting nervously in worry. Toshinori didn't know how she would react to the reveal. A part of him thought that she would feel betrayed and leave him, but his heart told him to wait for her to respond, and he did so anxiously.

"It looks like we have a lot to talk about," Hisana stated simply, "How about we talk about this at my house for privacy?" she suggested.

He mutely agreed, and the pair went to Hisana's. Luckily there was no one around after the aftermath of the fight, so no one had seen All Might change into Toshinori. They went inside and sat down on the overstuffed couch, legs crisscrossed and facing each other.

"So, would you like to start, or me?" she asked.

Toshinori thought for a minute, while he wanted to speak first, a part of him was having a hard time trying to put words together. He was a mixture of nervousness and worry of how she'll react to his past. Thinking it over, he looked up.

"I can't. I'm trying to find words to say, but I don't know if I can. Can you start?" he asks.

She nodded in agreement, settling his nerves. She held both of his hands in hers and started to talk.

"Before I tell you anything," she started, "I need you to make a sworn oath that what I say will be kept between us."

Toshinori realized how solemn she was, it must be serious to ask him to be sworn to secrecy. After promising secrecy, Toshinori was startled to see a blue aura wrap around their joined hands. Hisana saw it too and smiled grimly.

"It just means I can tell you without any harm," she told the startled Pro Hero.

Hisana took a deep breath and started her story.

"Before I changed my name to Hisana Kurome, I was once Iris Potter. Girl-Who-Lived, Chosen One, the Commander, Liar, Undesirable No. 1, among others, but most importantly, I am a Witch. A spellcasting, broom-riding witch." she said to the surprised man, "There are two different worlds, the magical and non-magical, but because of the Witch Hunts we were forced into hiding."

"There was a war going on before I was born caused by a mad man named Voldemort. He was a monster fueled by greed and wanted to create a world full of magical superiority, a dictatorship of terror and fear. My parents and others were against this and formed a vigilante group that fought back. But because of a drunk who could see the future, mine and my parents' fates were sealed," her eyes were vacated of emotion as she said this, making Toshinori worry.

"She predicted that a child born in July to parents who had defied him would defeat him; one of his spies overheard this and reported it to him, making him fear his demise. The only children the fit the description was me and my godmother's son, Neville.

So, my parents went into hiding, with only one other person to know the location. Because of how obvious it was, Sirius, my godfather convinced my parents to use his and my father's friend, Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper. But what no one realized was Pettigrew had joined Voldemort and told him where we were hiding

On Halloween night, he attacked the house my parents were hiding in on Halloween, killing my father first and then my mother. He tried to kill me, but my mother invoked old magic to protect me, in exchanged for her life," she said to Toshinori, a few tears trickled down at the mention of her mother's sacrifice. Toshinori wiped away the tears and stroked her hands with his thumb to show he was still here, making her smile slightly.

"Sirius came to the house, realized what had happened and went after Pettigrew, leaving me in the care of an old friend. He tracked him down in the non-magical world where then Pettigrew proclaimed that Sirius killed my parents, then Pettigrew killed many non-magicals and escaped into the sewers, leaving my godfather to take the blame for both crimes and be imprisoned."

"I was then taken to my maternal aunt's house and lived there for 10 years before I received a letter to the same magic school my parents both went to. Hogwarts was also where I met my first friend Hermione." at this, she smiled.

"Hermione was mocked because of her intelligence and attitude, but a classmate pushed too far and said something nasty to her, so she locked herself in the girl's bathroom for the whole day." she explained.

"What happened after?" Toshinori asked.

Hisana continued, "There was a monster running loose in the school, Hermione didn't know about it, so me and the twins, Fred and George Weasley went to warn her. The twins were brothers of my classmate Ron, who made her cry; they wanted to make sure she was all right too. That's when we found her trapped in the bathroom with the monster. We managed to knock the creature out and save her, we've been best friends since."

"Interesting way to start a friendship." Toshinori commented.

Hisana agreed, "In my second year, I met Luna and Ginny; the Twins' neighbour, and little sister respectfully, when I stayed with them for most of the summer. I was wary of Ginny's hero worship for me, but I quickly became friends with Luna. But like last year, there was another monster, a basilisk, roaming the halls, only it was able to petrify anyone who sees it's eyes in a reflection," With a wave of her hand, Hisana created a spectral image of a massive snake with sharp fangs and piercing eyes, scaring Toshinori with the sight.

"It petrified many of the students, including Hermione and Luna; and because of my surprise ability to speak to snakes, I was blamed for it, only the Twins and Neville stood by me. That's when we discovered the true culprit was the same person who tried to kill me the year before, Voldemort," Hisana said. Pulling her hands away, she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing a puncture wound, dark with age, causing Toshinori to recoil in shock.

"Ginny was given something of Voldemort's earlier that year, and it allowed Voldemort complete control of her actions. He was responsible for the attacks, and forced Ginny to do his bidding. Me and the others went down to the secret chamber that housed the creature to end the threat. This," indicating the puncture wound, "Was the result of killing the basilisk."

Toshinori could only stare blankly at the scar, disbelieving that a snake of that size did that to his girlfriend. It made him want to scoop her up into his arms as All Might and hide her away from anything that could hurt her.

"It was thanks to my headmaster's companion that i'm still alive," she said, "Fawkes destroyed the poison and fought off the basilisk, giving me time to defeat Riddle and destroy what was controlling Ginny, freeing her in the process," she said as she then showed a spectral image of a phoenix fighting the massive snake, as a younger version of herself destroyed a book with the monster's fang.

"My third year was the first time I met my godfather Sirius, and pseudo uncle Remus," she started, "They, my father, and Pettigrew were all friends in Hogwarts. Sirius broke out of prison after finding out that Pettigrew was hiding out in the school. After some misconception, the truth about Pettigrew was revealed. But before we could tell anyone, Pettigrew escaped, and Sirius left before he could be imprisoned again.

I was fourteen when Voldemort came out in the open again, and lured me into a trap disguised as a school tournament. I was only able to escape that encounter because of the protective magic from my mother's sacrifice.

By our fifth year, most of the students had enough. Many of us knew that Voldemort was back, but the government was corrupt and too scared to admit it. Hermione was the one to suggest a defense force, and we did. Because I had the most experience in dealing with Voldemort, I was named Commander, with my friends as Lieutenants and Captains. We trained everyone who volunteered how to fight and attack the enemy. The original vigilante group, the Order of the Phoenix, worked with us. But because of a false message, I lost my godfather that year.

By sixth year, we were preparing ourselves for a full out assault. The headmaster told me about Voldemort's past and about soul anchors. In the past, Voldemort learned about and created these anchors to make himself immortal, but the headmaster told me about how to destroy them. However, my headmaster died before we could destroy the rest.

Instead of going to school, we spent that entire year on the run, destroying the remaining anchors that kept Voldemort alive. We were captured, but we managed to escape and complete our mission," at this she lifted her shirt, revealing dozens of scars across her torso to a horrified Toshinori.

"We then went back to the school to help our allies. In the end, Voldemort and his allies were defeated, but not without a price. Hermione's parents and Luna's father died, and most of our closest friends too, including my boyfriend Fred, Hermione's boyfriend George and Luna's fiancé Neville.

My pseudo uncle Remus and his wife died fighting, leaving my newborn godson an orphan. I tried to be there for him, but I couldn't, not without seeing everyday the reminder of what happened. Four months after the war, we were tired, tired of fighting and life in general. We watched as everything we worked hard to achieve was erased by the sheeple, acting as if there wasn't a war that many had lost loved ones from."

"That's when Luna had an idea," Hisana said, looking off in the distance, "I told her and Hermione in the past about my dreams of travelling the world, so Luna suggested we leave England behind and just explore what the world had to offer, and we agreed. It was hard at first to leave what remains behind, but we left after promising to write to our closest few friends," Hisana's eyes then met his.

"I've seen many people hurt, and lost many people close to us. When I left, I promised myself I would help as many people as I can." her eyes looked down at where his scar was. "The scars serve as a reminder that just because we survived, doesn't mean we're immortal, we are still human."

Toshinori couldn't believe what he heard, but it made much more sense now. Why Hisana would keep most of her body covered, the past references, and even why she never talked about England. He could only sit there and watch as Hisana told him the truth, about her life of being a witch and a soldier; how she was loved by a few, and reviled by the rest. It made him angry at the fools that made her leave, but happy. If Hisana hadn't come to Japan and met him, then none of this would've happen. He wouldn't have met the love of his life.

After several moments of hugging and thinking his words over, Toshinori began his story.

"I was born Quirkless," Toshinori started, shocking Hisana, "Like young Izuku, I also dreamed of being a hero and was also bullied because of my quirkless status, until the day I met Nana-sensei," he smiled softly, "She saw me get bullied and ran off my tormentors, she believed I had what it took to be a hero, and took me on as an apprentice. I trained with her and my other mentor Gran Torino, until one day she pulled me aside and gave me a gift: One for All."

He raised his fist and a brilliant light appeared around the appendage, "When quirks were first introduced, a man with an overwhelmingly powerful Quirk called All for One arose in Japan and decided to take advantage of the chaos from the aftermath. He stole many Quirks, attaining immense power and influence. Using his incredible might, the man unified and manipulated the people he gathered like pawns to further his plans and eventually became Japan's ruler.

All for One's seemingly Quirkless younger brother opposed his evil. For unclear reasons, All for One forcibly gave his little brother a Quirk that could stockpile power. Unknown to anyone, the younger brother already had a Quirk, one that allowed him to pass Quirks on to others. The two Quirks mutated, merging together and became One for All.

The younger brother was not strong enough to defeat All for One with his new Quirk, so he passed it on to the next generation in the hopes that one day One for All would be strong enough to defeat his older brother. It is suggested that All for One would fight these successors," at this, Toshinori looked down as the light disappeared, reminiscing memories.

"Nana-sensei was the seventh user of One for All, and the training she and Gran Torino put me through allowed me to adapt to One for All without repercussions, becoming it's eighth holder. Sadly, like each successor, Nana-sensei fought All for One and died doing so."

Toshinori cried silent tears at the reminder of his mentor's death, Hisana could only hold onto him as he mourned for Nana. It took a few minutes before he dried his eyes and finished his story.

"When she died, I vowed to her and my predecessors that I would defeat All for One, once and for all. I trained under Gran Torino for years until I fought and finally defeated him, but not without a cost," he said as he touched his scar, "I was hospitalized for months after our battle and required tremendous amounts of surgery just to survive. By the time I recovered, I was just the shadow of my former self, and slowly getting weaker. It wasn't until I met you that I finally had hope of getting better," he said as he looked at Hisana fondly.

Reaching out, he grasped her hand and raised it to his mouth, kissing it, then laid a sweet kiss on her mouth, "You are the love of my life, my reason to live, and my beloved healer." he confessed to the blushing woman.

For the rest of the day and later that night, the couple just talked about the past, laughed at funny stories, and cried together at sad ones. By the time the pair went to sleep, they lied intertwined together, afraid to lose the other in their time of need. It was one of the most restful nights they've ever had, and the most heartfelt one too.

 **AN: Okay, I admit I almost cried after writing these tearful moments. I wanted to write a backstory for both Hisana and Toshinori, so the readers can understand their emotions and pasts. While Hisana had eight years of travelling to find peace after the war, Toshinori still has raw scars from the loss of Nana and the aftermath of his battle with All for One.**

 **So, in a way, talking to each other about their past relieves them of the baggage they still carry from the past. I used referencing from Toshinori's Wikipedia page to assist me with this, and the help of my friend, Mr. D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Published: 10/02/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: I received a shocking surprise after posting Chapter 9. I was shocked to find out that All Might is 52 years old on his Wikipedia page, when the last time I checked, it didn't say his age, so someone must have updated his Wiki page. So, for this story, he will be two years older than Eraserhead and Present Mic. When the BNHA Arc begins, they'll be 30-32 and the girls would be around 28-29 years old.**

 **Hisana and Miya were 18, and Tsuki was 17 when they left England; fast track 8 years of travelling, and they'd be 26 and 25 respectfully. The guys are a few years older than them, that's all I have to say.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover image (my artwork).**

" _I don't want a perfect person. I just want someone to act silly with, someone who treats me well & loves being with me more than anything."_

 _Anonymous_

 **Chapter Ten**

It's been a month since that conversation with Toshinori, and their relationship had changed. While they did reveal their past to one another, the couple was still hurt that they had kept these secrets from each other. Fortunately, they forgiven each other, but both promised no more secrets between them unless otherwise.

A week after the talk, Hisana finally asked Toshinori if he would like to move in with her, and he agreed. Hell, with how often he stayed over, some of his stuff was already there. So, the pair packed up what's left in his apartment and returned the key to his landlord. Some things had to be changed in the house like the doorframes heightened, so Toshinori could get through them easier, and Hisana's queen-sized bed was replaced with Toshinori's custom-made one for the same reason as the doorframes.

Also, after the big reveal, it was now a common sight to see Hisana use magic more openly to make her potions and remedies without a problem. Toshinori would also pop in and out undetected as All Might several times in between hero work, and never left without kissing Hisana goodbye. Toshinori was also bolder with his affections after the reveal; passionate kisses everyday, affectionate cuddles, and before they went to sleep, he would always caress the scars she had with such gentleness and care. It was very touching.

Three weeks after they moved in together, Hisana was on a mission. Last month, around the time he moved in, she had learned that Toshinori's birthday was June 9th and Hisana wanted to do something special for him. She knew that Toshinori wasn't the type to publicly celebrate his birthday with a large party, so she planned a private celebration for him. She had already got his gift and the cake, now all she needed to do was get the ingredients for dinner tonight.

After buying the ingredients for supper, Hisana was walking down the street when she spotted _him_.

Walking towards her like he owned the street was Enji Todoroki or Endeavor, the _No. 2_ Pro Hero. Tsuki had encountered him once before and hated the experience. For Tsuki to swear and show such hatred for someone was uncommon, so Hisana moved over to avoid the flaming ball of gas.

Apparently, he didn't share the same sentiment. Because next thing she knew, Hisana had fallen over, spilling the groceries she bought.

Looking up from the ground, she saw him looking down at her with such disrespect, without even an apology or a helping hand. He even had the gall to singe the grocery bag using his quirk before he turned away.

That made Hisana angry.

Watching him walk off, Hisana got an idea. Picturing the wand movements in her mind, Hisana cast a non-verbal hex on the fire-quirk user as he left, smirking at the misfortune Endeavor will have later thanks to the Karma hex.

Miya had picked up that spell from their time in India and had taught it to her and Tsuki. It only lasted for a week, but it had an interesting use. Any bad thing that the target does to someone, the target got it tenfold, giving the target major bad luck. An idiot who pissed off Miya tripped her on purpose and later that day, ended up going ass over teakettle into a nearby enclosure filled with fresh dung, then later had cattle poop on him thanks to that spell.

With a shark-like grin, Hisana walked off with a newly repaired bag of groceries. A spring in her step at her petty revenge. 'That will show that flaming ball of hot air.' she thought as she went home.

-Time Skip-

Toshinori came home 3 hours later, wet, and exhausted from a long day of crime fighting. June's miserable rain had started earlier, and he forgot to bring his umbrella. He was still in his hero form when he caught the familiar scent of burnt lavender in the next room. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Hisana with her back turned while cooking. When he saw her move from the stove, he quickly scooped her up into a giant hug.

"Tadaima (I'm Home) Ana." he said, using one of his endearments for her.

"Okaeri (Welcome Home) Toshi." she replied with a kiss and her own endearment, spelling his clothes dry after letting go of her. All Might changed into Toshinori and shifted his attention to the food she was cooking; arms around her waist with his head atop hers.

"It smells good, my love. Did you have a good day?" he asked.

"You could say that," Hisana with a sweet smile. But the way she held the knife and the murderous aura swarming around her told him otherwise. Toshinori loved Hisana, but he also loved living.

So, he decided to distract her from the dark thoughts swarming her head.

"So how did Hizashi and Shouta take to learning about magic?" he asked curiously. He knew his girlfriend's friends were going to tell them sometime this month, but he wasn't sure when or how they would react, it's been a busy few weeks and he hadn't had time to ask.

"They took it better than most, including about our past," Hisana replied, "If you count Hizashi fainting after finding out, and Shouta asking if it's possible to create an army of cats."

"It's hard to believe Shouta's relationship started over a cat sweater." he said with a sweat drop. Hisana had told him the story a while ago, and after knowing Aizawa Shouta for years, he believed it.

Once the food was done cooking, the pair sat down to eat and chat. From Hisana's tales of travel, to All Might letting a child ride on his shoulders, there was always something interesting to talk about at dinner. **(**AN: Or stories interesting enough to turn people's ears red.)**

After finishing dinner, Hisana asked him to close his eyes. Toshinori did. He heard Hisana shuffle around in the kitchen and walked back in, where he felt something warm placed in front of him. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to find a cake with candles lit in front of him.

"Happy Birthday Toshi!" Hisana exclaimed.

Toshinori was shocked. He had forgotten that today was his birthday; but it would explain why he got so many well wishes from Naomasa and the few heroes that knew of his civilian identity. He was a little embarrassed that he forgot his own birthday, something Hisana must've known judging by the knowing smile on her face.

Seeing the cake put a smile on his face. Hisana had gotten a triple chocolate fudge cake with blue, red, and white icing spelling out his name and the familiar image of his hero form drawn on the top. He turned red from his moaning after he ate the first bite, making Hisana laugh. Hisana loved how embarrassed Toshinori could get, especially after eating a piece of the chocolate heaven on a plate with two scoops of vanilla and mochi ice cream. **(**AN: Did anyone else gain weight just from imagining the cake?)**

Then it came time to open his gifts. While most of his closest friends wished him a happy birthday, a few of them like Present Mic and Eraserhead delivered their presents to Hisana to give to him. Hizashi got him a set of rare movies he's been searching for, while Aizawa decided to get him a personalized First-Aid kit with the words 'For the Most Troublesome Problem Hero' written on the front in bold. Toshinori almost choked on his laughter from that gift.

Then it was time for Hisana's gift. She had him sit down at the table, while she went into their shared room to get some paper and ink. Toshinori raised an eyebrow at the materials, wondering what she was up to.

"I'll need you to close your eyes and stay still." she said.

He obliged with her request and closed them, staying very still. Hisana set out the materials she needed, and set to work.

After explaining One for All to her, Toshinori had mentioned how the predecessor would still retain embers of the quirk for a certain amount of time, until they burned out. Hisana knew Toshinori was looking for a successor for One for All, so she thought of a way to make it, so he would still retain a part of One for All without losing the quirk.

Runes

Each rune was capable of numerous functions; including creation and binding. Wanting to keep this secret, Hisana worked on the runes research while Toshinori was working, gathering what she would need to accomplish her goal.

She drew the bind runes she had worked on with the help of Miya, incanting a spell under her breath, she watched as the inked runes went off the page and snaked onto Toshinori.

Toshinori felt something cold and opened his eyes. He was surprised to find black markings appear over his arms and torso, a glimpse in the mirror showed they were also on his face too. Then as suddenly as they appeared, they faded away, leaving Toshinori perplexed about what happened.

"My love, what happened?" he asked.

Hisana cleared away the ink and paper, "A month ago, when we talked about our pasts, you told me about your quirk, One for All. I know that you're looking for a successor to the quirk, and you once told me that the predecessor would only have embers of the power left; so, I fixed it, so you can still use One for All." she explained to the stunned Pro Hero.

"But how?" he asked in shock.

So Hisana explained, "The inked markings you saw were runes. Runes, with the right materials, can create spells and bind things together. I worked on these runes with Miya's help. You'll be able to wear clothing your own size and the runes can make your clothes grow when you become All Might. But that's not the only function." she told the hero.

Breathing in, she revealed the runes' other function, "The runes basically take a portion of One for All and create an exact copy of it, so when you do find a successor and give him the quirk, both of you will be able to use One for All." she explained.

Turning towards him, she was shocked to see tears rolling down his face. Toshinori grasped Hisana into a tight embrace and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Toshi?" she asked.

"Thank you," he said with a whisper, "My love, you have no idea what you've done for me," looking into her eyes, the hero explained, "To me, One for All represents the hopes and dreams Nana-sensei and her predecessors fought for; to protect the innocent and those who can't protect themselves. Thank You, Ana, for giving me this gift."

And with that, he kissed Hisana. Implementing every feeling he had for the woman in his arms into the kiss, leaving a certain small box for a later date.

 **Omake:**

While Hisana and Toshinori were sharing this special moment, a certain literal hothead was having a miserable day.

It started after running into that woman on his way home. After leaving her to pick up her groceries, his bad luck started.

A heavy rain quickly started, right as he was in the middle of taking down a villain, making his quirk useless, thus capturing the villain took much longer. Then, his car had a broken engine, so he had to walk back home. His temper reared its ugly head when he listened to the voicemail on the phone once he got home. It was his assistant, calling about the property damage that happened last week; apparently the owners decided to file a lawsuit against Endeavor because of damages.

Now Endeavor was pissed, his legendary temper showing. Wanting to train his youngest on wielding his firepower and to blow off some steam, the Pro Hero went in search of him, only to find a note on the kitchen table.

It was from his daughter Fuyumi. She had taken Shouto out for the day, and wouldn't be back until later tonight, further angering the hothead. So, he did what he'd normally do.

Cursing out every problem while burning furniture with his overpowered flames. Until the new emergency sprinkler system kicked in, drenching the hothead with water, again.

'Why him.' was his last thoughts as he stormed to his room, looking like a drowned rat.

 **Author's Note: Well Endeavor, you just pissed off the wrong witch. Another dose of Endeavor roasting is done.**

 **Also, after watching many Overwatch comics on YouTube, Hisana and Toshi reminded me of Ana Amari and Reinhardt. Both males are tanks in combat while both females are badass field medics and part of an army. Plus, it's pretty badass to use a giant hammer like Reinhardt's in battle.**

 **A Thank You goes out to my friend Mr. D for helping me with this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Published: 24/02/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: In case if anyone didn't notice, that's my artwork of Hisana, Tsuki, and Miya for the cover image. I know most know the copyright rule for personal artwork, but I will repeat it. If I find out that someone copied it without my permission, I WILL report you to the website for copyright, and if someone sees my work on another website, let me know and report it please. A friend of mine had her artwork plagiarized by someone so I don't want that to happen either.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _Je t'aime, je t'aime, toujours."_

 _Kelly Sweet (Je T'aime)_

 **Chapter Eleven**

With the special gift Hisana gave him on his birthday last month, Toshinori was going to surprise her for her birthday. He wanted her birthday to be special and full of so much love like his, that he started planning it a few days after his.

He already had it planned out, with Hisana none the wiser. He had invited the Midoriyas, Miya, Tsuki, Shouta, and Hizashi for the surprise party; and had asked Sir. Nighteye if he could do his hero work for the day. His former apprentice agreed to take over Might Hero Agency's operations for the 31st. After learning of Hisana's birthday, Sir. Nighteye, Recovery Girl, and Naomasa had pitched in a gift together for Hisana, thanking her for "keeping him out of danger". Their words not his. The birthday surprise was going to be at their place, so it was Toshinori's job to keep her out of the house for the day while the others got everything ready.

To keep her away from the house, Toshinori was taking her to the aquarium in the next town.

The Murasaki Aquarium and Wildlife Rescue was a marine wildlife and rescue centre. Unlike the unhealthy practices of some places, the aquarium took care of and released marine animals back into the wild. They also took visitors out to open waters to view wildlife via the one-way glass bottom boats. Toshinori knew that Hisana loved animals, so he decided to take Hisana there as a part of her birthday gift from him.

With how hot July is, Hisana wore a black tank top and a long, pale blue skirt, revealing the scars on her arms and partially on her chest. Toshinori, who dressed in a loose t-shirt and cargo shorts, had helped confront herself about her scars, making her more open about them.

The pair had left the apartment around 8 a.m. and would be back by 3, giving the birthday conspirators enough time to decorate the place before they got back. Before they left, Toshinori braided a blend of sunflowers, red chrysanthemums, and cosmos into her loose hair. Both blushed at the meaning behind the flowers.

It didn't take long to reach the aquarium. When the got to the entrance, Toshinori quickly paid the admission fee despite Hisana's protesting and the pair were allowed inside.

The pair had a great time at the centre. Hisana drifted towards the sea turtle and shark enclosures; the sharks recognizing a fellow predator left Hisana alone with only the curious babies coming close, amazing the caretakers. Toshinori wasn't so lucky and had a stare down with a giant injured orca, which greatly terrified him. It looked like it was going to eat him, but quickly became distracted by one of the caretakers coming with food, much to his relief and Hisana's amusement.

They then decided against eating in a restaurant, instead they had lunch at the beach, enjoying the view of the ocean and the warm weather. There was a scene of an water-quirk villain terrorizing the locals, but the appearance of All Might stopped them, allowing police to arrest them. Before a huge crowd formed, All Might quickly changed back, then he and Hisana slipped away. After that skirmish, they enjoyed the rest of the day exploring the centre and the water.

When they left for home, Hisana was so exhausted, she slept for most of the train ride while Toshinori stayed awake. Toshinori softly stroked her hair, careful not to damage the flowers, anticipating the surprise that awaited at home.

Hisana had just opened the door when she heard a shuffling noise, and then "SURPRISE!" was shouted across the room as familiar faces popped out from their hiding spots.

Tsuki and her fiancé Hizashi were the loudest in their cheer as the appeared from behind the table. Aizawa popped his head up from the couch as Miya appeared with her greeting. Inko came out, using her Quirk to lift a giant chocolate cake as Izuku ran up to the pair to hug Hisana.

"Happy Birthday Hisana." Toshinori said after kissing the top of her head.

Hisana turned towards her boyfriend, "You planned all this?" she asked.

"With a little help." he answered, pointedly looking at her friends and the Midoriya family as he said this. Hisana was surprised to see her friends' significant others here too but was happy that they came. Aizawa seemed very happy with Miya, and Hizashi and Tsuki were like sunshine incarnate together.

"Thank You." Hisana said joyfully.

That's when she noticed a boy with gravity-defying purple hair behind Miya.

"Who's this?" Hisana asks as she looks down at the pre-teen.

"This is Hitoshi," Miya said, gesturing to the purple-haired boy. "Shouta found him hurt by his guardian and contacted authorities. Afterwards, Shouta and I decided to adopt him." she explained to the group.

Hisana wasn't surprised at the decision. 6 years ago, in India, the girls had taken several children under their wing and raised them until they found adoptive parents for the children. Miya was affected the most when they had to say goodbye, but they had received letters and pictures of the children growing up, so it made Miya happy to see them.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get the party started!" Hizashi exclaimed as the others laughed.

Everyone enjoyed the chocolate cake that Inko had baked for the occasion. It was had creamy chocolate frosting and with green icing decorating it. Everyone enjoyed the cake, some even went back up for seconds, while Hitoshi and Izuku were having a in depth discussion about their favourite Pro Heroes and how interesting Hitoshi's brainwashing quirk was.

Then came time for gifts.

Inko and Izuku's gifts caused Hisana to tear up and give them both a giant hug. Inko knew her boss loved baked goods, so she baked a batch of homemade treacle tart, her boss' favourite dessert. Izuku had given her two sketchbooks; one filled with his drawings and a blank one for hers.

Aizawa had given Hisana a bag of her favourite smoke blend, much to her surprise. Hitoshi gave Hisana an owl-printed scarf, mumbling that he thought she might like it. She accepted the scarf and gave him a hug, causing the boy to blush.

Hizashi's gift was hilarious. The Pro Hero had given her several t-shirts with funny sayings on it. The first was a black shirt that said 'Sometimes I pretend to be normal, but it gets boring, so I go back to being me' in white font. The second one said 'Coffee helps me maintain my "never kill anyone" streak' in white font on a brown shirt. The last one was a military green shirt that said 'Proceed with Caution' in camo font. Hizashi received a hug from Hisana and kiss from Tsuki for the funny gift as the other Pro Heroes in the room sighed in fond exasperation. Only Present Mic would get a gift like that.

The gift that Sir. Nighteye, Recovery Girl, and Naomasa made was a photo album. It contained many embarrassing photos of Toshinori back in his UA years. Present Mic and Eraserhead had also contributed several photos as well, with Gran Torino adding a few from training the Pro Hero. Toshinori tried and failed to take the photo album away from Hisana, face red in embarrassment at the pictures of his youth.

Besides the outing, Toshinori said he would give her his other gift later, much to everyone's amusement and her obliviousness.

Then the girls' gifts.

Hisana unwrapped Miya's gift, and most were surprised to find a weapon polish and repair kit, and several cartridges of empty tranquilizer darts and bullets in the package.

Miya explained the gift, "I got them made especially for you Hisana. You can fill each dart with potions and use them with the sniper rifle I gave you a few years back; same thing with the bullets by absorption. They are both charmed to quickly refill if you run out or if the ammo is destroyed."

Tsuki giggled, "Reminds me of my 17th birthday when you and Hisana gave me my birthday gift," she said, referring to the chains that she could control using her magic.

"It's an interesting way to administer potions." Inko replied with Izuku looking amazed at the craftmanship.

Inko and Izuku knew the ladies' military backgrounds and about magic, so neither were surprised that their boss and pseudo-motherly aunt, respectfully, was given something like this. They had learned Hisana was a veteran witch three months ago when she took down a mugger trying to hurt them. Inko had no issues with her boss being a veteran witch and in Izuku's eyes, it just made Hisana as cool as All Might (to Hisana's embarrassment).

Then came Tsuki's gift. It was a giant gift, and Hisana swore the box moved slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"Open it," Tsuki said, as the others watch her open the gift, curious about what she gave Hisana.

As Hisana opened the box, a black blur came out, tackling Hisana to the ground, and green eyes met deep red.

Staring down at Hisana with the biggest pair of eyes, panting, was a puppy. It had shaggy black fur and a long flowy tail that whipped around in excitement. Its big eyes watched her curiously as the pup panted. The sight of the pup brought tears to Hisana's eyes, for this puppy reminded her of Sirius. **(**AN: Puppy version of Ruth from Ancient Magus Bride)**

"I found the pup on my way to my art studio," Tsuki said with a smile, happy at her best friend's reaction, "He sensed that I knew his mistress and followed me home." she told Hisana.

Listening to the explanation as she stared into the pup's eyes, Hisana could feel a familiar bond snap into place, meaning the pup was compatible to her like Hedwig was. Although it's been 8 years since her beloved friend died, the witch knew Hedwig would be happy that her mistress moved on. The other witches must've known this would happen too, with the way Tsuki smiled and how Miya tried not to laugh. The pair quickly explained the familiar bond as Toshinori helped Hisana back up.

"Well Kage," speaking to the now named canine, "It looks like were going to be together for a long time, I hope you don't mind the chaos." she said to the happy hound.

Which made the pup's tail wag even more in a whip-like fashion, getting everyone to laugh.

-Later-

It was almost midnight when the party finally ended. Most of the guests had left, leaving Toshinori and Hisana alone, Kage sleeping next to Hisana on the couch.

"Thank you." Hisana said to the Pro Hero.

"You deserve it, and more my love." he told her, "Young Izuku looked very happy when you said you loved his gift."

"Well, he loves heroes, and I know that he'll make a wonderful hero. With or without a Quirk." she replied.

"I know. Which is why I've decided to make him my successor." he said, surprising Hisana.

"Really?" Hisana said in surprise.

"Yes. I know that he has potential. His intelligence, determination, and personality would make him a wonderful successor of One for All." he replied.

"Well he has some good teachers," she said humorously.

"Indeed, he does." Toshinori responded with equal humor. Looking at the clock, Toshinori realized that it was two minutes to midnight. The perfect time to give Hisana her last birthday gift.

"Hisana, I'd like to ask you something," he said

"Is this about any paperwork you brought home yesterday? Do you need any help?" she asked.

He shook his head, signalling no. Like all people, even the heroes had paperwork to do; reports, bills, and the occasional law suit for some agencies. Whenever he brought home paperwork from his agency, Hisana would often help him finish it, to save time and stress from it piling up.

"No, it isn't, it's something I've been wanting to do for a while." Toshinori looked so nervous that Hisana became concerned. She reached out to him, when he suddenly grasped her hands in his.

"Hisana, you remember how I said I have one more gift for you?" he asked.

"Yes?" Hisana answered questioningly.

"I've been wanting to give this to you for a few months now but didn't know when to. We've been dating for months now, and ever since I first met you, I've fallen very hard. To me, you are my girlfriend, my healer, my angel, and my life," he grabbed the small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a silver band crafted to look like ivy. **(**AN: See link for reference-** **greenandbenz** **ivy-ring-double-row-8wr2455dd)**

"And I hope after tonight, you would be my wife." he finished. Hisana finally realized what he was doing when he pulled out the ring box.

That's when he got up from the couch and down on one knee and asked the life changing question at the stroke of midnight.

"Hisana Kurome or Iris Potter, will you marry me?" he asked.

Hisana was speechless, she wasn't expecting such a surprise, but she was happy. After the hell she went through in Hogwarts and her years of travelling, Hisana never thought she would find love again, and in the most unexpected way too. She knew what her answer would be.

Toshinori was nervous. Hisana hadn't said anything, he was about to ask if she was all right, when he was tackled to the floor by Hisana. Her grip was gentle as she hugged the stunned Pro Hero. Giving him a kiss, she answered, "Yes, you silly man. The answer is yes." she replied as Kage woofed excitedly, feeling his mistress' happiness through their new bond.

Toshinori was so happy that after placing the ring on her finger, he twirled her around; accidentally activating his quirk, repeatedly changing into All Might and Toshinori in joy, much to his later embarrassment and Hisana's amusement.

 **Author's Note: I've seen many fanfics that have Harry (either gender) with Hedwig and other animals as familiars, but hardly any with a canine familiar. I've been reading the Ancient Magus Bride series and I love Ruth and his relationship with Chise and it inspired me to write about a dog familiar.**

 **I also finally found a good reference list for Hanakotoba. Took a while to find a complete list, but worth it. Link is down below, just add dot com and slash.**

 **(hanakotoba the-language-of-flowers/)**

 **Sunflowers: Adoration  
Cosmos: Harmony, peace, modesty, the joys that love and life can bring, beautiful  
Chrysanthemums (Red): I Love You  
Ivy (Ring Design): friendship, fidelity, marriage, wedded love**

 **I also did my research, it's a bad idea for anyone to propose on a person's birthday, Valentine's Day, and Christmas. Not only would it ruin how special the day is but would also destroy how special that day is if the relationship doesn't work out. So, midnight on August 1** **st** **sounds better than proposing on Hisana's birthday (July 31** **st** **).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Published: 10/03/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: This chapter had me stumped. Although I researched different wedding ceremonies done in Japan, including civil ones, I couldn't find a full detailed summary about the ceremony itself. So, I used the limited information I found about civil ceremonies and my own personal experience about weddings to write this chapter. Has anyone ever had this problem when writing or researching for a story idea? Can't wait for reviews and hope everyone likes it.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them, in here."  
Sirius Black (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)_

Toshinori was nervous. Correction, he was fucking terrified. Today he was getting married to the love of his life, Hisana.

Although they were only engaged for a small amount of time, the couple had decided to have a private civil ceremony early in August with only their closest friends as witnesses. While Hisana hated the idea of getting married in a quick and private manner, she understood Toshinori's reasoning. With Toshinori's busy Pro Hero life, there was a chance of a villain attack postponing it further or either of their enemies doing something to ruin the day. So, the couple set their wedding day for August 17th, enough time to plan a small ceremony for the pair.

They invited everyone that came to Hisana's birthday, including Chief Tsuragamae, Sir. Nighteye, Nedzu, Detective Naomasa, and Recovery Girl to the wedding. Gran Torino couldn't come because of personal matters, which meant he was going to visit his predecessor Nana's grave, but he wished Toshinori a blessed day, much to his surprise considering it was Gran Torino. It was interesting how Hisana and Torino got along with their bantering after they first met.

It was also interesting the first time Hisana, his former sidekick, and Nedzu first met.

 _\- Flashback –_

 _A few weeks after moving in together, the couple were surprised to get a visit from the Principal of UA, Nedzu, and Toshinori's former sidekick Sir. Nighteye. Although she never met them before, Toshinori told several different stories about his old sidekick and warned her about Nedzu's sadistic side._

" _So, you're the woman who stole Toshinori's heart?" Principal Nedzu asked as the quartet sat down for tea._

" _I am, you must be Nedzu. Toshi told me all about you," Hisana answered as she studied the pair of Pro Heroes. Although she was good friends with the Chief of Police, it was still strange to talk to someone with a dog head or in Nedzu's case, an animal born with an intelligence quirk. Then again Hisana had seen stranger things._

" _All good things I hope," Nedzu replied as he drank his cup of tea, enjoying the sharp taste of the mint and green tea leaf mixture._

" _Always Nedzu," Toshinori said quickly._

" _Mostly good, though some of his stories differ," she replied as Toshinori shrunk back, terrified of the principal's reaction, "And this must be the infamous Sir. Nighteye, Mr. Sunflower," she indicated the cowering Toshinori, "Told me you like chocolate, luckily I made some triple chocolate and peanut butter cookies earlier, so enjoy."_

" _Thank you, Hisana-san," Sir. Nighteye chuckled with an amused smirk as he grabbed a cookie, "I have a feeling we will be seeing more of each other in later years."_

" _I certainly hope so, I'd like to know more about the sidekick that Toshi took under his wing," she said with a smile as both mentioned people flushed lightly, "And please call me Hisana, honorifics make me sound older than I am."_

" _My apologies Hisana, but when I heard that my former mentor was dating, I had to see for myself if you weren't dating him just because he's a hero, but I see that I'm wrong. Please call me Nighteye or my civilian name, Akira Yasahiro_ _ **(1)**_ _," he explained as Toshinori looked at him in shock at the former assumption. Hisana didn't look as shocked, she understood the man's intention._

" _I understand," Hisana said with a grin, "Toshinori has a lot of people that care about him, even if some don't outwardly show it," looking at Sir. Nighteye with amusement._

" _With the injuries he sustained from his fight 5 years ago, he has many people that are concerned about him." Nedzu said._

" _Well he no longer suffers from the wounds he sustained from All for One." Hisana said_

" _Thanks to you, Ana." Toshinori said as he kissed her head, the other heroes happy at the couple's interactions._

" _Very true," Nedzu said, "It's been a long time since he's been this happy, it's a wonderful improvement after years of hardly taking care of himself."_

" _Maybe now he'll consider taking things easy," Sir. Nighteye remarks "He was never the type to take things easy and let other Pro Heroes help him when he needs it. Even without Foresight, I could tell that he was burning himself up very quickly."_

" _Oh really?" Hisana asks with a smile. But Toshinori knew Hisana well enough that she would have a_ chat _with him later about it._

" _Oh yes," Nedzu replied, feeding the flames, "Before Toshinori met you, he would always overwork himself, why once he forgot to eat and sleep for three days and only did so when Recovery Girl forced—I mean reminded him." he said_

" _Would you mind telling me more about that and Toshi's UA years?" Hisana asked as a demonic smile appeared on her face._

" _Certainly, there's was another time where he fractured his left leg when he competed against Pro Hero Stormchaser in the Sports Festival." Nedzu started, his inner sadist coming out as he talked. Seeing the three talking about his UA days and the terrifying Ki swarming Hisana, Toshinori hurriedly left the room, getting a head start before Hisana could come after him._

 _After that moment, a sinister friendship was formed between the trio, much to Toshinori's horror._

 _\- End of Flashback -_

Remembering the look on Hisana`s face when she scolded him sent a shiver down his spine, making him tug at the edge of the dark blue haori over his wedding kimono. Since they've gotten together Toshinori had been gaining weight and putting on muscle; looking like a cross between his skeleton figure and before All for One, filling into his kimono with ease.

When it came time, everyone stood up, waiting for the bride. Hearing light footsteps, Toshinori looked down the aisle and was stunned.

Hisana was walking down the aisle dressed in a red uchikake wedding kimono embroidered with a golden phoenix and white flowers, tied by a dark red obi **(2)**. Her hair was swept up in a simple down bun with sprigs of lavender, irises and sunflowers tangled in the tresses. Kage carried the long hem of the uchikake, careful not to damage it, as Hisana descended.

To Toshinori, Hisana looked the literal definition of a tennyo **(3)** descending from the heavens to grant a humble mortal her celestial presence. It was a very beautiful image to behold.

As Hisana walked down the aisle, it felt like someone held both of her arms as she got closer to Toshinori. Looking to both sides, she was inwardly shocked to see apparitions of Sirius and her father walking her down the aisle. Looking to her right, the empty space behind her friends was crowded with the spirits of her deceased friends and loved ones. No one other than herself noticed the unexpected spectres.

"You look wonderful sweetheart." her father told her, eyes teary in happiness at walking his only child down the aisle.

"Not bad pup, you take after your parents and handsome godfather with your looks." Sirius said with a barking laugh, but teary eyed as well.

She could see her mother and Hagrid bawling in the front, with Neville's parents and Remus and Tonks on either side. Neville and George were next to Tsuki and Miya, Neville smiling softly at her and George giving thumbs up for good luck. Her heart stopped for a moment at the spirit of Fred, her first love and deceased boyfriend. He was close to the middle of the aisle before she joined Toshinori and the officiator. After her father and godfather separated and joined the other spirits, Fred led her the rest of the way. Before he departed from her, he whispered to her;

"I love you, you're in safe arms now," with that, he and the other spirits vanished, but Hisana knew better. Her family and friends were here to see her on her wedding day, making Hisana tear up in happiness. Toshinori looked at Hisana in concern, but she just shook her head with a tearful smile. Kage released his mistress' kimono and trotted over to the seats and laid down next to Izuku.

The officiator started the ceremony; welcoming everyone that came and congratulating the union of Hisana Kurome and Toshinori Yagi. Hisana could hardly hear all the words as she gripped Toshinori's hand in nervousness. Today she was getting married to someone she loves deeply, and she was a mixed bundle of emotions because of it. Feeling her hand being squeezed, she looked up, and emerald met cobalt. While he appeared calm, Toshinori's eyes revealed his nervousness, so Hisana squeezed his hand back and the pair focused their attention back to the officiator.

When it came time for their vows. Toshinori started his, voice deep with loving devotion and sincerity.

"Hisana, ever since the first time we met, you've never left my mind. When we first started dating it was like I found the missing half of my heart. You are wonderful, strong, kind, and spellbinding. I love everything about you; from your witty humour to the magic you bring into my life," at this, those that knew about magic smirked, "I promise to love you for all that you are, to be your strength in your darkest times, be a listening ear to talk to, and love you for forever and a day until we both depart this life. This I vow."

Hisana teared up at his heartfelt vow, she could tell he had thought his words out carefully for this day. Gathering her bearings, the witch recited her vows with equal sincerity.

"Toshinori, you are the kindest, and silliest man I've ever known. When we first met, you reminded me of sunflowers; radiant and warm. You bring joy and happiness into my life. You've seen the scars I carry, but love me for everything I am. You are my giant sunflower, and my shield. I promise to love you for all that you are, to be your strength in your darkest times, be a listening ear to talk to, and love you for forever and a day until we both depart this life. This I vow," she said as Toshinori teared up from her emotional words. He would've kissed her right then if it wasn't yet time, so he waited.

When it came time to exchange rings, Toshinori's hands were shaking as he slid the ring onto Hisana's finger but calmed down slightly when she put the one she had for him. It was a silver band engraved with several protection runes etched in, ensuring that he be safe, which touched him for the thoughtfulness.

As the officiator ended the ceremony, Hisana became Mrs. Hisana Kurome-Yagi **(4)** and it was time for the kiss. Even though they've kissed plenty of times before, it felt different as he leaned down to kiss his newly wedded wife. It was warm and passionate; like two lovers being reunited after years apart with uncontrollable desire and love for one another just waiting to be released (he really needed to stop watching romance movies with Hizashi, he thought inwardly).

Toshinori surprised Hisana when he scooped her up and carried her bridal style, leaving kisses on her cheeks and lips as he carried her down the aisle with the others following behind for reception at the restaurant they had their first date at.

But unknown to the wedding party, three big florets of dandelion fluff from a nearby park had gently landed on Inko, Tsuki, and Miya; their meaning a sure sign of interesting times to come for the three women.

\- Time Skip -

After the couple signed the official documents and changed into looser clothes, they celebrated their union with their closest friends for most of the day with many happy for the couple and somewhat tipsy from drinking. By the end of the wedding, the newly wedded Toshinori Yagi and Hisana Kurome-Yagi were tired from the long day and from travelling to their honeymoon destination. As a wedding gift, the couple were given an all-paid three-day stay to an onsen, run by the Yasahiro family. Including the onsen, Sir. Nighteye volunteered in taking care of Might Tower operations for their honeymoon, much the couple's surprise.

As the couple settled in for the first night of their honeymoon; let's just say when Toshinori saw what his blushing bride was wearing on their first night at the onsen, he couldn't keep his hands off her. Overall it was an interesting wedding night for the pair, with some future surprises in store.

 **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Hisana and Toshinori's wedding ceremony, I'm proud of how this chapter turned out, and the way Hisana interacted with Nedzu and Sir. Nighteye was funny too.**

 **1) Sir. Nighteye's name Yasahiro Akira (LN/FN) last name means peaceful, calm, and wise; and his first name means bright. Both are based on his demeanor and love of humour.**

 **Funny thing is, when I developed Sir. Nighteye's name, I found Izuku's father's name on babynames . n e t. The site said the name Hisashi means "Always with you". Quite controversial considering the canon verse.**

 **2) I was inspired by a Chinese Hanfu onI found on pintrest for Hisana's kimono, the only difference is the design.**

 **3) Tennyo: spiritual beings found in Japanese Buddhism that are similar to western angels, nymphs, or fairies. (Wikipedia)**

 **4) It's common nowadays for married women to either keep their maiden name or hyphen it with their husband's last name.**

 **Sunflower: adoration  
Iris: hope, faith  
Lavender: devotion  
Dandelions: love's oracle, oracle, faithfulness, happiness**


	13. Chapter 13

**Published: 24/03/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: A thank you goes out to Thessaliad for the article about Shinto weddings. I tried to find further info about weddings in Japan for inspiration but found none. So, much appreciated. One of my friends mentioned that the scenes seemed fast-paced, so if it is, please let me know. I don't want to make the chapters sound hurried.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _To expect the unexpected shows a thoroughly modern intellect."  
Oscar Wilde_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The next morning, Hisana woke up to the pleasant feeling of someone's fingers running through her hair as she held what felt like a giant body pillow. The surface underneath her rumbled when she snuggled further into it's warm embrace, and what felt like hands drifting down to caress her back. Wait what? With the fog lifted from her mind, Hisana realized she was face-to-chest with a light tan torso, eyes following up until curious emerald met warm cobalt.

Laying under her and rubbing her back, was Toshinori, her fiancé and now husband. His eyes looking lovingly up at hers as she became aware of their surroundings. His wild hair was splayed across the futon they shared, mixing with her own dark tresses from their first night together. At the thought of their wedding night, she blushed hotly in remembrance, and in realization that they were still naked. Toshinori chuckled at how red his wife was, immediately guessing why.

"Did you have a wonderful sleep my love?" he said teasingly. Seeing his newly wedded wife blushing shyly was cute and enticing to the Symbol of Peace. His wife was such a villainess, a seductive tease without realizing it.

"Yes, but I think my back is still sore from last night," Hisana said as she shifted herself onto her side. Her lower back and shoulders were still aching from their activities last night. After their first time together, the couple had experimented with Toshinori's quirk's ability to change into All Might and back. It was certainly an experience.

Although he reddened at the memory of last night, Toshinori was smug about that comment.

"I can help with that," he said as he slowly pulled himself from under Hisana. Stretching from laying down, the Pro Hero began his task.

Carefully, Toshinori shifted Hisana onto her front on the tatami mat and straddled himself over her body. Rubbing his hands together, he lightly pressed down on Hisana's shoulders, making her sigh in relief.

Toshinori smiled softly as he massaged his wife's heavily scarred back. The natural warmth he radiated and the heat One for All created, made for a pleasant massage from last night's activities. Hisana couldn't help but moan as Toshinori massaged her lower back. His hands traced down her spine before they went back up to her shoulders as he trailed soft kisses over her shoulders, neck, and back.

"Well my love, we have three days at the onsen to ourselves. What would you like to do first?" he chuckled with a teasing voice. Hisana knew those three days would be the start of something interesting for the pair. She didn't realize how right those words were.

 **\- Nine Weeks Later, Around Early-Mid October -**

'What the hell?' Hisana thought as she stared down at the toilet. The contents of early morning's breakfast looking back at her.

Its been two months since her and Toshinori were married, and a lot has happened since then. After coming back from their honeymoon, the couple were surprised to hear that Shouta and Miya were engaged after almost a year of dating, along with a date for Tsuki and Hizashi's wedding, set for this Halloween ("You could say I've Fall-en for her at first sight in Fall," Present Mic punned, much to Aizawa's exasperation).

While she was happy for her best friends, lately Hisana hasn't been feeling well. It started when she went to light her pipe a few weeks ago. Just as she was about to light it, the strong smell of her herbal blend somehow unsettled her stomach, causing her to throw up and quickly store it away. Then on a date night, Hisana and Toshinori went to a curry restaurant where she devoured the spiciest curry they had like a starving piranha and avoided her usual favourites, when only four hours earlier she had a heavy work lunch with Inko. Then there was a slight weight gain she noticed this month. Hisana was always watchful of her weight and she normally stayed away from extremely spicy food, so it was a first for her.

Kage had also been acting funny too. He would always follow her around, nuzzle her midsection, and was extremely defensive around people, especially strangers. Every time she took him for a walk he would always stay close to her and growl at passersby if he felt they were too close. When Hisana explored their shared link as mistress and familiar to find out why, it showed that he felt defensive, watchful, and worried.

It was starting to get ridiculous.

And now after catching a whiff of Toshinori's favourite mochi in the fridge, she ran like a madwoman to the bathroom for another round of toilet worshipping. Although he saw some of her bouts of illness, Toshinori had been busy lately at his hero office with some paperwork backlog and an alarming number of missions assigned to his office. But he encouraged his wife to see a doctor if the symptoms got worse, much like the very caring and emotional goof he was.

It wasn't until Hisana returned to the kitchen, did she notice something. Looking at the calendar, she realized that she hadn't had her period in two months. Thinking over her symptoms and subtracting the missed days, Hisana was drawn to a startling conclusion.

She was pregnant.

'Holy shit,' she thought as she mulled over these symptoms. It was very possible after all, she and Toshi did more than just explore the onsen during their honeymoon. The memory of those moments caused Hisana to blush a fiery red in reminiscing. They were very passionate in their love for each other and showed it thoroughly during those three days of bliss.

But just to make sure, Hisana ran downstairs to the apothecary and came back up with several potion ingredients she needed to make a pregnancy potion, with Kage following behind her. While she trusted mundane technology, sometimes a magical pregnancy test had better accuracy than its mundane counterpart. It only took three hours to brew, but it was the longest three hours, as she watched the potion turn a pale green, signalling for the next part of the pregnancy check. The blood portion.

Using a knife, Hisana carefully made an incision deep enough to bleed into a small cup. Once the cup was full, she healed the wound and stirred the blood into the small cauldron and dropped in a piece of parchment paper after. The potion turned dark green and was quickly soaked up into the parchment; dark inked words started to appear on the stationary. After the process was finished, Hisana retrieved the surprisingly-dry paper from the cauldron and read the results.

 _ **Hisana Kurome-Yagi / Iris Potter-Yagi**_

 _ **Results: Nine weeks pregnant**_

 _ **Date of Conception: August 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, XXXX**_

 _ **Due date: May 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, XXXX**_

'Sweet Morgana, I'm pregnant.' she thought as she stared at the piece of parchment paper.

Cupping her belly containing her newly discovered baby, another thought came to mind.

"How the hell am I going to tell Toshi?" she said aloud as she sat down, her familiar putting his head on her lap.

Toshinori was the odd type when it came to surprises. He can get very emotional, like on his birthday, or he can be easily scared. That's how he reacted when they watched several jump-scare horror films on a movie date at home. With how busy he's been lately, she didn't want to cause unnecessary stress to her overworked husband. However, Hisana still wanted to surprise Toshinori with the news but wasn't sure how.

Kage whined in response to his mistress' worry. Hisana scratched his head, deep in thought, until she remembered a video she had seen recently. With how advanced the other magical countries were in technology, especially Japan, it didn't take long for Hisana to learn how to use a laptop without fear of blowing it up. The video was about creative and funny pregnancy announcements. With the video in mind, Hisana started writing down ideas.

\- Time Skip -

It took Hisana awhile to figure out a way. While she wanted to surprise Toshinori with the news, Hisana felt like being blunt about it. It may stem from her days at Hogwarts, but Hisana never liked the truth being held back even if it's a happy surprise like this. So, she went for in-between.

The next day before Toshinori left early for his agency, Hisana slipped something inside his lunch after he went to get dressed. After kissing Hisana goodbye, he was off, leaving Hisana to get ready for another day at Balms and Brews. She couldn't wait for his reaction to the news.

\- Six Hours Later, at Might Hero Agency -

Three purse snatchings, two robberies, a hostage situation, and an uncontrollable quirk that accidentally destroyed several buildings. In a span of six hours, All Might managed to take care of those situations without much problem. But certain thoughts have been troubling him lately, especially with Hisana.

Lately, he noticed how pale she's been, and certain smells have caused her to get sick. She also started to eat more spicy food after their date night at the curry restaurant. When he brought up the subject to Recovery Girl, he only received a bemused smile from the old woman, saying it was common for women to go through and it would go away eventually.

The way she smiled about that was both confusing and disturbing to All Might, who had no idea what she was talking about.

Sitting in his office for lunch, Toshinori opened his bag, expecting his bento box and thermos but was surprised to find a note in his lunch. Catching a whiff of herbs from the paper, he knew immediately that it was from Hisana. Curious about the message, he quickly ate half of his lunch before he opened the note.

Written in Hisana's handwriting was a short message, the words oddly confused him as he read.

 **Toshi,**

 **I have a surprise for you. Watch Gin no Kaibō-gaku, Season 10 Episode 9, Minutes 15:25.**

 **Love Ana**

Toshinori knew the series. Recovery Girl liked watching it whenever she wasn't busy dealing with injured students, which was quite often. Taking his phone out, Toshinori searched for the above-mentioned episode and hit play. He fast forwarded a few seconds to the part she instructed. The main character, Yamato had just run into the bathroom to find his girlfriend Himeko. Where at 15:25 Himeko said four words that blew Toshinori's mind.

" **We're having a baby."**

Toshinori was stunned, 'Was this some kind of joke?' he thought.

He read the message again and replayed the scene, it was still the same. He repeated the process three more times before it finally dawned on him as he swore.

"Holy shit," Toshinori swore as he made the connections in his mind. Joy, happiness, apprehension filling him.

The cravings for spicy food, the aversion to certain foods she liked, the weight gain (which he wouldn't mention in fear of his wife finding out), Kage's protectiveness. It all made sense now.

Now he had to find out if it was true.

Like a mad man on a mission, he quickly changed into All Might and left for the main door, intending to get answers, when one of the employed heroes stops him.

"Mr. All Might, is everything all right?" a hero asked. Although it didn't show on his face, the hero noticed that his boss appeared anxious, about what he didn't know.

"Yes, I'm all right," he told the hero with his signature smile, "An urgent matter has come up, so I will be gone for the rest of the day. Please pager me if anything important happens," and with a giant leap he disappeared, leaving the shocked hero to inform the others of the Pro Hero's absence.

In his hurry to get home, All Might had stopped three more purse-snatchings and saved a young mother from a hit-and-run before he swiftly left again, determined to see Hisana about this surprise. He just managed to stop behind a quiet corner and change into Toshinori before he ran the last block home. Upon opening the store front door, he scared Hisana witless when he scooped her up, her last customer leaving the shop quickly.

"Is, is it true, about the baby?" he asked, eyes teary at the thought. Was Hisana truly pregnant?

"Yes," Hisana said after realizing who it was, her eyes tearing at the happiness and joy expressed by Toshinori and equally shared by her.

"How long?" he asked, using one arm to touch her stomach. Happiness showing as he looked down at the small swell of her abdomen, filled with his child—no, their child.

"Nine weeks and one day," she answered, "I took a magical pregnancy test yesterday, we're expecting in May."

"Holy shit," Toshinori swore as he spun her around, accidentally changing into his hero form and back multiple times in surprise. Releasing her, he held her hands in his, nuzzling his nose against hers, and leaving kisses all over her face in his affectionate assault.

"This is amazing. I'm going to be a fatherrrr—" was all Toshinori could say as he fell to the floor in a dead faint, the excitement and information overload from today's news too much for the poor hero's mind.

Hisana couldn't help but chuckle at her husband's reaction. She quickly summoned her camera and took a photo of the fainted hero. This was almost as hilarious as the time Tsuki stole the uniforms of a wizards sports team and had them chase her across Italy's magical district while also protecting their modesty. Although Tsuki almost got caught; everyone, especially the women (and some men) got a good view and a laugh that day.

Casting the levitation spell on Toshinori, Hisana led her poor husband into their room upstairs to sleep off his fainting spell, but not before locking the front door and flipping the sign. After covering him up, she left the room to find Kage in the living room, doing a canine's version of laughing with his tailing whipping around in humour. Hisana could only look at her familiar in exasperation.

"We're in for interesting times, Kage," was all she said as she returned to their room and laid down next to Toshi; Kage jumped and curled up next to her for a nap. She was right though as she drifted off to sleep, the next few months would be very interesting for our veteran witch, her Pro Hero husband, and her loved ones.

 **Author's Note: I had a huge internal debate on the pregnancy announcement. There were several ideas. One of them was Halloween themed like 'Little Pumpkin', another was Toshinori wearing a shirt under his hero costume unaware that it says 'Plus Ultra Dad' until a worker at Might Hero Agency notices and congratulates Toshinori (civilian form).**

 **But after watching Full House were Becky tells Jesse she's pregnant and he fainted, I was inspired to announce it via a tv clip. It's original, creative, and it was funny as hell when Jesse fainted at the end; same with Toshinori. lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Published: 07/04/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: I thought I'd answer some of the questions reviewers have asked in Chapter 13, so here goes nothing.**

 **The setting is now currently early November, and except for Tsuki and Aizawa, the others are a year older. Hisana (Jul. 31), Miya (Sept. 19), and Aizawa (Nov. 8) are 27. Present Mic (Jul. 7) is now 28, but Tsuki (Feb. 13) is still 26. All Might (Jun. 10) is 30 years old.**

 **When Hisana placed runes on Toshi in Chapter 10, the runes allow him to retain and use One for All even after passing the quirk on to the next successor. So, in theory, Toshinori has an identical copy of One for All, meaning it can't be stolen by Sensei thanks to the runes and One for All.**

 **As for Eri, I have plans in mind.**

 **Also, once the gender of the baby is revealed, I will be putting a poll up with the baby names. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer them.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _Life is a series of unexplained events, unplanned laughter, unexpected tears, occasional sorrows and overwhelming joy."  
—Susan Gale_

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The next few weeks were interesting for the Kurome-Yagi household. Hisana had found out the hard way that certain foods like mochi, seafood—and to Hisana's horror—treacle tart would upset her stomach. Spicy foods, chocolate, and lemons, or a combo of them, were her pregnancy cravings, much to Toshinori's sickening horror the first time she ate a chocolate covered whole lemon (with the peel).

Tsuki and Hizashi's wedding had went off without a hitch on Halloween. With Hisana's track record of bad luck, she was surprised it went they way it did. The Yamada pair had invited their closest friends, Hizashi's co-workers, and remaining family to a western-themed wedding; with the girls as bridesmaids, and Shouta and Toshinori as best men. Which was how Hisana and Miya met Shouta and Hizashi's best friend and co-worker, Nemuri Kayama, aka the 18+ Over Hero Midnight.

At first Nemuri acted like her flirtish sadistic self, but she warmed up to the girls rather fast, to everyone's surprise. During the reception, she entertained the girls with stories of her UA days. When it came time for the bouquet toss, everyone was surprised when the bouquet scattered and turned into butterflies; landing all over on the guests, on Nemuri's hair, and another hero's hat to their surprise. Tsuki only smiled mysteriously when it was brought up, and that was that. But the wedding wasn't the only happy news.

When the news finally broke out that Hisana was expecting, there was a shit ton of craziness in the aftermath. Inko had cried in happiness from the news of her boss' pregnancy, with Izuku asking many questions about babies and pregnancy. Hitoshi was happy to hear that his adoptive aunt was expecting and was conspiring with Izuku to be the best big brothers. Hizashi screamed in delight at one of his best friends becoming a father and how he was going to be an awesome dad (and he'd be the best uncle, to Shouta's irritation), until Shouta used his quirk on his loud friend, much to their relief.

Honestly, Hisana was scared of their friends arguing over who would be the godparents. It almost turned into a battlefield until they agreed for Miya and Tsuki to be the godmothers with Aizawa and Hizashi as godfathers (which Hizashi cried at and Aizawa hid a smile). Everyone was happy with the news, especially after learning of how Toshinori reacted.

Speaking of her dear husband.

After the initial excitement of finding out she was pregnant, Toshinori had started acting strange. He became extremely protective; following Hisana around to make sure she was safe and fretting each time she went through morning sickness. While at work, he'd send her text messages asking if she was all right, if the baby was fine, etc.

Whenever he was done work, he would either puff up into All Might or stay Toshi and carry her around the house like precious cargo. And although they shared equal responsibilities, he did most of the housework. Toshinori had to be reassured multiple times when they went to the wedding because he was worried that Hisana might twist her ankle in the wedding procession.

After three weeks of putting up with this odd behaviour, Hisana finally had enough and confronted him about it during a movie night.

 _\- Flashback -_

" _Toshi, lately you've been acting odd and I was wondering if you were all right? Did something happen?" Hisana asked._

 _They were laying on the couch, watching Tomb Raider, with Toshinori's hand on her belly. The pair had changed into comfy sweats with Hisana wearing the same camo shirt Present Mic gave her for her birthday, just to relax after working for most of the day. Kage was laying down with them, already asleep halfway through the film._

 _Toshinori looked down at her and answered, carefully hiding his inner turmoil from his wife._

" _No, I'm fine," he quietly said. That's when Hisana got serious, knowing it was the only way when it came to dealing with her husband's stubborn side._

" _Toshi, we've been together for over a year. I know there's something bothering you. Whatever you're worried about, you can share it with me. I won't judge you," she told the Pro Hero._

 _Knowing Hisana, she wouldn't. After some hesitation, he finally told her what's been bothering him._

" _I'm just worried." he confessed._

"… _About?" she inquired._

" _About the baby," he said surprising Hisana, "I'm worried if I'm going to be a good father."_

 _Hisana grabbed the remote and pressed pause to stop the movie, "What do you mean?" she asked as she shifted to sit up._

 _Toshinori hesitate for a moment, but seeing that Hisana wouldn't let this go, he finally answered why he had been acting odd since the pregnancy announcement._

" _When I told you that I was bullied because I was quirkless, I was also bullied because I was also parentless," he said, surprising Hisana, "While my parents were still alive, they were both distant. Both worked overseas so I raised myself in the apartment they hardly lived in. I was an only child, so it was lonely growing up. Then they died when I was 15._

 _My sensei, Nana was more like a mother to me then my own, and Gran Torino is an uncle-figure. But I'm just scared, I don't have much experience with what it's like to have a father, so I don't know if I'll be a good father for our child," he told his wife, the relief from this burden evident in the loose tension of his face._

" _Oh, Toshi," Hisana said as she hugged him. While she loved him, she hated that he second guessed himself like this._

 _Toshinori hugged her closely, but not too tightly to hurt the baby, the tenseness of his arms showed how worried he was. Hisana remembered how worried Remus was about being a father, and if Teddy would inherit the werewolf gene from him._

 _So, she held Toshinori's face in her hands, and told him something she once told Remus all those years ago, when he was facing the same issues about becoming a father._

" _Toshi, my parents died when I was 1, and I practically raised myself when I lived with my aunt and uncle. With how they treated my cousin and my time with the Weasleys', I learned some do's and don'ts of parenting, especially with the Dursleys. Parenting is about trial and error, no one ever has the perfect family, but you know what," she said to him._

" _What?" he asked in confusion._

" _That's what makes each family unique. There's no such thing as a perfect parenting style, people learn and create their own style through past experiences and the environment around them," Hisana explained to him, knowing how he felt._

 _Hisana never experienced the love of a parent since hers died, and her relatives never liked her. The only parental love she had was the few years with Sirius and Remus was more of an uncle then anything. But seeing how her aunt and uncle spoiled Dudley, and Mrs. Weasley's coddling of her youngest children, Hisana knew she wouldn't raise her child like them. She would give them and any child all the love and kindness that she didn't receive when she was younger. She wouldd never allow any child to go through what she did. And that was a promise._

 _\- End of Flashback -_

For the rest of that evening, they talked more about their fears and hopes of parenthood. By the end, they were both emotionally and mentally exhausted and fell asleep, the unresolved tension finally leaving.

After their talk, the tension swarming Toshinori finally settled, much to Hisana's relief. He still hovered and carried her around but didn't overdo it. Lately, he's been training Izuku in strength and endurance to prepare him for UA and succeeding him. He was planning to tell him about being All Might and One for All before he was finished middle school if not earlier.

Seeing how he treated Izuku, Hisana knew he was going to be a wonderful father. The way he encouraged Izuku, how patient and dedicated he is to help Izuku reach his dream, showed it.

Hisana was disturbed from her reminiscing by the sound of Inko's voice from the front of the store.

"Hisana? There's some mail for you." Inko said as she walked into the backroom, a huge smile on her face as she entered the potion workshop.

"Thank you Inko, she said as she retrieved the mail from Inko.

Lately, Hisana had noticed Inko's been very chipper. Since she hired her, the Midoriya matriarch had lost a considerable amount of weight, leaving Inko to appear younger and less stressed. But that's most likely not the reason.

"You look happy Inko, did something special happen?" she asked the older woman as she chopped some herbs.

Inko blushed, "Well," she started, "I was asked out on a date," she said to her surprised boss, "They helped me in the supermarket when I went shopping last month. We've been meeting up for lunch since then, and they asked me out on a date last week. We're going to a nearby café tomorrow."

"Well congratulations Inko," Hisana replied, "I wish you all the happiness, good luck on your date," she said as Inko left the room and went back to the store front, not before thanking the witch.

Hisana sighed, it was nice for Inko to find love again after a long time. A few months after hiring Inko, Hisana had accidentally found out about Izuku's father. Apparently, Hisashi and Inko had separated when Izuku was a newborn. Although Hisashi paid child support and sent the occasional letter, he wasn't a huge part of his son's life. When Izuku was 6, Hisashi was involved in an accident at his overseas job, killing him and several others. Izuku never asked about his father, much to his mother's relief because of the memories of their short years in love. Hisana wished her all the best on her date.

Hisana then shifted her attention to the mail, muttering under her breath as she scanned the pile.

'Bill, bill, flyer, stocks, Gringotts letter, bill, bill—wait a minute.' she thought as she looked again at the letter from Gringotts. Feeling a sense of uneasiness encompass her at the familiar red ink on heavy parchment. On the back was a red wax seal with the familiar 'G' entwined with a spider lily. Opening the mail with apprehension, the witch started to read. The words in the letter changing the fates of her small family forever.

Dear Mrs. Potter-Kurome-Yagi,

We regret to inform you of the recent passing of Mrs. Andromeda Tonks née Black…

 **Author's Note: I love cliff hangers.**

 **When I first saw Midnight, I was instantly reminded of Anko Mitarashi from Naruto, one of my favourite series. Both have a sadistic nature and care about their closest friends. Midnight cares about Aizawa and Hizashi like a sister and best friend and is on good terms with All Might, so of course she'll want to meet their significant others to judge for herself.**

 **Red Spider Lily (Higanbana): Known as the flower of death, means 'never to meet again', lost memory, or abandonment.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Published: 21/04/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: I received some sad news this month. I recently found out that my older sister and my niece will be moving to Alberta in July. My sister has been there for me for years, and it hurts me that she'll be leaving soon, so it's been a long month. Can someone send me a cyber hug please?**

 **Guest, you my friend are adorable and cheered me up a bit with your ideas. You made me blush a bit with your comments about my writing style and I love it. DestinyArmor wrote a story about Avatar Izuku on FF, it's a good story with an interesting plot, so I highly recommend it. I have some ideas for another BNHA crossover fic, but it's currently still in the works, though the ones you suggested are awesome! :)**

 **As for this chapter, I don't have much information about legal procedures concerning children, so I'm winging it on the limited knowledge I do have.**

 **Teddy was born in April 1998, a month before the Battle of Hogwarts. The girls left England around September 1998. Fast track 8 years, and Teddy would be 8 going on 9 years old.**

 **If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask or PM me.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life."  
—Richard Back_

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Hisana and Toshinori were seen walking briskly towards the secret entrance to the Tokyo branch of Gringotts. Faces showing both worry and concern at the news that Hisana had found out earlier this morning.

 _\- Flashback-_

 _Dear Mrs. Kurome-Yagi (formerly Potter),_

 _I regret to inform you of the recent passing of Mrs. Andromeda Tonks née Black on November 2nd XXXX. Please come to our closest Gringotts chapter regarding the will reading of Madam Tonks and legal guardianship of Theodore Remus Lupin. We await your presence as soon as you can._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Goblin Kurokiba, Japanese Branch Manager_

 _Hisana read the letter in disbelief, then re-read it again before the words finally sunk in._

 _Andromeda was dead, and her godson was alone._

 _Hisana quickly summoned her coat and ran out of the backroom, startling Inko and Aizawa, who had come in to get his usual eyedrops._

" _Hisana, is everything all right?" Inko asked as both looked at Hisana in concern. It was unusual to see Hisana this frantic._

" _Family matters have come up Inko, I'm leaving you in charge of the store until I get back," she said to her worried employee._

 _Turning to Aizawa, she told him, "Shouta, I need you to call Miya and Tsuki. Tell them that something happened to Andy, and I need them at the bank," she instructed. With those few words she was off, leaving the pair to wonder what happened and who was this 'Andy'._

 _On her way to the Gringotts bank, Hisana made an emergency call. She knew he was busy with hero work, but with the situation at hand, he would have to go with her._

" _Hello Toshi"_

" _Is everything all right dear citizen-wait Hisana is everything okay? Is the baby fine?"_

" _I need your help. Something happened."_

 _\- End of Flashback-_

Hisana had called her husband and explained the situation to him. After a few seconds of silence, followed by the sound of a familiar "TEXAS SMASH", he said he would join her.

He quickly met up with her as All Might and took her halfway to the entrance and continued to their destination after changing out of his hero costume and becoming Toshinori.

They finally reached the secret entrance to the Japanese branch which Hisana used her magic to open for the pair and went in, Toshinori following behind her.

"Hisana-san," a goblin said as he saw the pair come up to him, "It is an honor to see you again, I see you've been busy," he says as he gazed up at Toshinori and down at the small baby bump in indication.

"It has been a while," Hisana answered, "Toshi, this is Kurokiba-san, one of the bank managers in Gringotts; Kurokiba-san, this is my husband, Toshinori Yagi or known as the Pro Hero All Might."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurokiba-san," Toshinori replied as he bowed before the goblin, Kurokiba also bowed to the Pro Hero, showing no surprise at Toshinori's Pro Hero identity. In the past, the bank has had several magically-aware heroes as clients, so the Symbol of Peace's visit didn't surprise him the least.

"I wish this meeting was under better circumstances, but due to legal matters, it must be done carefully and efficiently," Kurokiba said as he escorted the couple to his office, Toshinori having to duck his head when they entered the room.

"How is Teddy, and what happened to Andy?" Hisana questioned as the trio sat down at Kurokiba's desk, green tea shaking in her hands at the worry for her only family left.

"Theodore Lupin is fine, the French branch has him in their custody and he'll be brought to this branch once everything is straightened out," Kurokiba said.

Their atmosphere became grim at his next words, "As for Madam Tonks, a few months prior, she contracted a rare magical illness. She fought greatly but succumbed to the illness in the end."

Toshinori wrapped his arms around Hisana as she grieved. Hisana had told him about Andy and her godson Teddy. After the war, Andromeda had taken Teddy and travelled with the girls before settling down in France when Teddy was 6. Hisana did her best to send weekly letters to the shapeshifter and photos of her adventures and vice versa for Teddy.

The tears seemed endless as Hisana mourned for the woman. She hadn't cried this hard since the day Teddy first called her "Mama" when he was 3. Hisana could never replace Tonks, but she honored her and Remus by acting as Teddy's maternal figure like Andromeda was to her.

After mourning Andy's loss and Toshinori comforting Hisana, the goblin continued.

"In Madam Tonks' will, it is clearly stated that you retain sole custody of her grandson should anything happen to her. Is there any change in that situation?" he asked, looking at Toshinori in particular.

Hisana also turned to her husband in question. Toshinori looked between the two before realizing why they were so silent.

After some thought, Toshinori responded, "I recently talked to Hisana about becoming parents; I don't know much about raising a child, but I hope I can be a good parent to ours and any child we care for, unlike my own parents with me. Even if I am just an uncle figure to him, I'd love to co-adopt my wife's godson," he said, shocking the other occupants.

Hisana wanted to cry again; due to the pregnancy hormones and from relief. For eight years-almost nine, Teddy has been a huge part of her life just like Toshi and the girls were; to hear Toshinori say he had no issues of adopting her godson made her happy and lighthearted to hear it come from him.

The emotional moment was interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps before the door was swung wide open, revealing the forms of Tsuki and Miya rushing in, Hizashi and Shouta behind them.

"Shouta told me something happened to Andy, is everything all right?" Mia asked as she turned to Hisana, eyes staring at the dried tear marks on Hisana's face. Tsuki looked solemn, knowing what was unsaid.

"Miya…Andy is gone, she died from an illness a few days ago," Hisana answered as the room became full of gloom and the three friends realized the cold truth, that Andromeda Tonks was gone.

Miya let out a wail as she turned to hug Tsuki, with Tsuki comforting the witch, both women teary-eyed. Shouta walked up and hugged her from behind as Hizashi sat down in a chair in silence.

"Gomen Miya, Andy is in a better place now," Shouta muttered into Miya's wild hair, as the others sat down into the chairs Tsuki wordlessly conjured.

"Can we see Teddy?" Toshinori asked the goblin, knowing that the sight of his wife's godson safe and unharmed, would sooth everyone somewhat.

Kurokiba only smiled grimly, "I anticipated this and sent a goblin to retrieve the child as we speak, he should be arriving to the bank any moment—" was said as a small colourful blur slammed open the door and rushed into Hisana's arms with a cry of **"MAMA!"** , making Hisana stagger at the surprising weight, with Toshinori keeping her steady. The others smiled at the happy but solemn reunion.

Teddy nuzzled Hisana as she gently rubbed his head in affection, happy to see each other after months apart with only letters, phone calls, and mirror chats to keep them going. There were dried tear tracks on the boy's face, probably when he found out about his grandmother, to the pregnant witch's sorrow.

" **Hello, my little bear."** Tsuki said in English, as she made her, and Miya's presence known to the boy.

" **Aunt Luna, Aunt Mia!"** the child said enthusiastically as he also hugged them, his hair rapidly changing colours, surprising the Pro Heroes.

The three pro heroes studied the chattering child. While his hair constantly changed to different colours of the rainbow, his eyes were the same shape and colour as Hisana's, to the male trio's bafflement.

Noticing their looks, Tsuki answered their unasked question, "Teddy is a metamorphmagus, someone who can magically change their appearance at will. His mother was also a metamorphmagus while his father was a werewolf," she explained. Shouta's use of his quirk also confirmed their answer as well, judging by his floating hair and Teddy still using his ability.

"When we left England, Andy and Teddy travelled around with us for a few years until they settled down in France two years ago," Hisana said as she sat in one of the remaining seats.

Teddy looked up in curiosity at the tall blond man who sat down on the armrest next to Mama. Thanks to his werewolf heritage, he could smell how close this man was to his Mama and that Mama's belly smelled like a mix of his and her scent, which made him even more curious of his identity.

" **Mama who's that man?"** he asked in confusion.

Hisana responded back, **"Do you remember the last letter I wrote to you about a nice man I married in Musutafu?"** she asked.

" **Yes?"** he nodded slowly.

Hisana smiled.

" **This is him, his name is Toshinori. The dark-haired man and the other blond are Shouta and Hizashi. Shouta is dating Aunt Mia, and your Aunt Luna is married to Hizashi,"** she explained to the child as Teddy looked at the other men in the room. All of them looked at the child with open acceptance.

" **Hey little listener!"** Hizashi said in English, **"I'm the Voice Hero: Present Mic, or Hizashi Yamada! But you can call me Uncle 'Zashi,"** he told Teddy who replied with a quiet **"Hello"** , knowing about Quirks from his time in the East.

" **And this,"** pointing to Shouta, **"Is my best friend Eraserhead, also known as Shouta the Dark,"** he teased. But a glare from said Pro Hero promptly shut the radio host up, to the others' relief.

Toshinori knelt to the boy's height and hugged the child, **"I'm sorry that you lost your grandmother Teddy, from what your Mama tells me, she is an amazing woman."**

" **She is,"** Teddy answered, **"Grandma once chased a man with a frying pan when he trampled over her flowers, after the roses attacked him,"** he told the Pros.

" **He means those roses literally attacked him,"** Miya explained, **"Andy's family was well known for their infamous 'Black Madness', so it's no surprise she owns something like that, Hisana's related to them through her grandmother, and inherited the trait and her dad's 'Potter Luck'. Which explains some of the adventures we've been through,"** as she looked at Hisana expectedly.

" **Name one time,"** Hisana said defensively.

As if planned, Tsuki and Miya listed some of the events that the trio went through, Toshinori quick to cover Teddy's ears at some of the events (Reminding himself to ask Hisana about them when he had the chance).

"The Troll"

"Giant Spiders"

"The Basilisk"

"Moony"

"Dragons"

"Giants"

"Murdering Psychos"

"The Naked Chase"

"The Picasso Incident"

"Miya's almost marriage"

"The Broomstick Incident—"

" **Okay that's enough,"** Hisana said quickly, turning a bright red at the mention of the last incident, **"We all agreed to never talk about the last one** _ **ever**_ **again,"** she told the pair.

" **But it serves as a reminder of why we can't go flying in Russia again, right** _ **Black Queen,**_ **"** Miya pipped in teasingly.

Toshinori was confused and very curious about the last incident but filed it away for later, just in case of small listening ears.

Speaking of.

Looking down at the small child, Toshinori was surprised to see the little one curled up and sleeping, with one hand gripping his shirt tightly as if afraid he would leave. Toshinori could only hold him closer in response.

Hisana noticed the sleeping child. She was surprised to see how comfortable Teddy was with sleeping on Toshi. She took a picture of this sweet moment for later.

"He likes you," she told her husband, "Teddy only cuddles up like that if he feels safe with them, or if they're pack," indicating Miya, Tsuki, and herself.

"Werewolves are very social creatures and create packs consisting of family and extended. Teddy's father, my Uncle Remus, was a werewolf and explained to me about werewolf dynamics," Hisana explained to Toshinori.

'Well, that explains much.' he thought as he looked down at the child.

"Hisana-san, Toshinori-san," Kurokiba said, interrupting the bonding moment, "I apologize for this touching reunion, but there is some paperwork to fill out for the boy's guardianship, so if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all," Toshinori said as he gently placed the child in Shouta's arms and walked towards the desk with Hisana, the others quick to swarm the dozing Underground Hero and coo at the cute sight, Hizashi especially.

And so, the Kurome-Yagi family gained another addition to their ever-growing family.

 **Author's Note: So, the heroes finally met Hisana's godson, and the introduction of Teddy to the story. I must admit this was an interesting chapter to write, which is good.**

 **As a reminder, I will be putting up a poll with baby names once the gender is announced, so stay tuned in for more Love of Flowers. Other than that, if you have any questions, feel free to ask or PM me about them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Published: 05/05/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: It's been an interesting April, but there are more chapters to come. This AU is 2 years before BNHA takes place with Izuku and Hitoshi being between 12 and 13 years old. If anyone has any questions, please comment or send me a PM.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _As soon as I saw you I knew a grand adventure was about to happen."  
— A.A. Milne (Winnie the Pooh)_

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"It's hard to believe everything that's happened this year," Miya said as the girls watched the kids, "A lot has changed since moving to Japan."

"It has," Hisana states as she watches Teddy entertain Hitoshi and Izuku with his shapeshifting abilities, Kage watching over them as they played.

The trio had met up at Miya and Aizawa's shared apartment for their weekly get together. It was getting too cold to go anywhere else. Toshinori, Shouta, and Hizashi had been busy with Pro Hero work lately, so it's just been them. It was also the weekend and Inko was on another date, so Izuku went with Hisana and Teddy to visit Hitoshi.

After adopting Teddy, Toshinori and Hisana started teaching him Japanese, using a Language Lozenge to help him assimilate the language better. They had registered him as having a shapeshifting quirk and enrolled him into the local elementary school.

Although Teddy was new, it didn't take long for him to make some friends. They loved his colourful personality and humour, although they kept translating his name to Tadao; meaning complacent or satisfied, so he just asked them to call him Kuma; meaning bear.

Teddy was just showing the older boys his impression of his adopted father when the boys were surrounded and overthrown by the litter of cats that were crawling all over them; until only their hair could be seen.

"I'm surprised by how many cats you adopted, considering you already have Crookshanks, Mimi, and Kumo," Hisana said, looking at Miya's familiar and Shouta's two cats, who were also in the cat pile. Recently, the couple had adopted a litter of kittens that were abandoned at the animal shelter, they and Hitoshi were all thrilled with the new additions.

"They just looked up at me and Shouta with their adorable eyes, I couldn't help it that we adopted all of them. Besides look at how could you say no to those faces?" Miya asked.

Looking at the felines, Hisana had to agree. Tsuki noticed her touching her belly in thought.

"Is everything all right Ana?" she asked, using her nickname.

"I'm all right 'Suki. I'm just thinking of Teddy's magical education," Hisana explained, "Even though Professor McGonagall is Headmistress, I don't want Teddy to go to Hogwarts."

Although they had all separated, the members of the Defense Army, or DA for short, still kept in touch. A few years after leaving, the trio had learned from Bill and Fleur that many creatures and magicals with creature blood, had left to other countries. Kingsley had been overthrown in his short tenure as Minister of Magic and new, stricter laws came into effect. Some of them involving magical creatures, marriage, and inheritance.

Luckily Hisana and the DA members had fled England a long time ago, transferring everything they owned to offshore Gringotts banks in paranoia, something they were all thankful for.

"Understandable. With how prejudice the Ministry is, Teddy wouldn't be able to take a step off the train without getting arrested, just because of his heritage," Miya lamented, keeping her voice down to not let the younger ones hear.

"What about Magi Academy?" Tsuki suggested, "They're very open-minded about diversity."

"They also have portals all around Japan that are linked to the school, for students that live far away," Miya piped in.

"I'll think about that when the time comes," Hisana said as she sipped her peppermint and red raspberry leaf tea, enjoying the taste.

"So, do you know the gender?" Miya wonders.

"I do, but I'm going to tell him the gender at Christmas. Makes it more _magical_." Hisana punned

"Well, I know the baby will love playing with the twins when they get older." Tsuki says with a smile as her best friends realized what she just said.

"Merlin's saggy trousers, you're pregnant?" Hisana swore as she and Miya looked at their friend in shock.

"Soon," Tsuki says simply, "Zashi's going to be the proud papa of twin girls," she told the pair with a mysterious gleam in her eyes.

The two realized what that look meant; Tsuki must've seen Hisana's child and her own in a vision. This felt like a cause for celebration, for Hisana's baby and for Tsuki's soon-to-be motherhood.

"Hey Mom, is everything all right?" Hitoshi asked Miya in worry. He had heard his mother swear when Tsuki-obasan said something to her and Hisana-obasan but didn't hear what she said.

Izuku and Teddy also looked at them in worry.

"It's fine Hito-kun," Miya told them assuring, "Your Aunt just predicted some interesting news to come, so we were just a bit shocked," she explained to the relieved trio.

"How about we go for some ice cream, my treat," Hisana suggested, "The baby's craving some triple chocolate and cookie dough right now."

"There's one near the cat café a few blocks away," Izuku said as the group left the apartment, Miya locking it behind her, "It sells ice cream all year round."

So, the group of six plus Kage travelled to the ice cream place to fulfill Hisana's pregnancy cravings. After ten minutes ordering their desserts, the group heading towards the local park for some fresh air.

That's when hell broke loose.

The streets were swarmed with strange creatures made of metal, rock, and clay wrecking havoc and terrifying civilians. A strange little man was laughing in hysterics as his creations destroyed different

"That's Monster Maker," Izuku said, pointing to the strange man as he touched a light pole and changed it into another monster.

"Monster Maker is able to create monsters with any non-organic he touches," Izuku started to mumble as the 'monsters' continued to wreck havoc.

Hisana looked around and saw civilians injured and most running away from the destruction. That's when the old instincts kicked in.

"Kids, get behind those trash bins. The girls and I will handle this," Hisana said as she whipped out her smoking pipe, this time turning into a sniper's rifle.

The older boys nodded and carried Teddy to safety, Kage following behind them.

"On your orders Commander," Tsuki said as her chains appeared behind her, dagger-like ends sharp and ready.

"I will be on the rooftops. Lt. Yamada, extract any civilians you find and get them to safety. Lt. Granger, show no mercy. Our target is the short man. If we take down the target, the creatures will disappear," Hisana ordered, shifting into Commander mode.

"Don't forget you're carrying precious cargo," Miya reminded.

Reminded of said 'precious cargo', Hisana formed a strong barrier around her abdomen; strong enough to face shrapnel head on.

"Don't worry. My magic will guard my abdomen from any shrapnel. Now move out!" Hisana commanded as the trio split up.

Hisana went up to higher grounds, raining down bullets as she goes. Miya slashed her way through the creatures with her daggers, aiming for their creator who by now realized the threat in front of him. Tsuki used her chains and martial arts to maneuver and destroy the creatures, allowing the remaining civilians to get to safety.

"Miya! Watch out!" Hisana yelled as she shot a monster that was coming up behind her.

The bullet aimed true and blasted the creature, turning it back to soil and stone.

"Thanks Commander!" Miya yelled back as she continued to fight, stabbing another monster made of electronics and watching it sputter out of existence.

Tsuki was having fun copying some of the moves Miya's boyfriend uses to fight, using chains in lieu of his capture weapon.

Eventually all the creatures were destroyed, and the police arrived with backup, thanks to one of the civilians calling the authorities. The Rumpelstiltskin wannabe was knocked unconscious via Hisana's tranquilizer dart and tied up with Tsuki's chains. The kids returning to their sides after being questioned.

"Thank you very mush for your services, Hisana-san, Tsuki-san, and Miya-san," Chief Tsuragamae said as the man was lead away, "This man's quirk has been a mastiff headache for the entire department, so thank you for capturing him."

"It was the least we could do, Chief," Hisana said to the dog-headed chief.

"Congratulations also on your pregnancy as well Commander. I notice the smell difference when we got here." he added in thought, "Yagi-san mush be very excited to be a father."

"He's a very excited chief, but we should get going. The baby's craving chocolate again," she said tiredly.

All Hisana wanted was to go home, relax, and fulfill her pregnancy cravings while cuddling her husband. Was that too much to ask?

Unfortunately, fate didn't agree with her simple request because what one foolish man said unleashed the demon that is Hisana's temper.

"So, this is the woman so revered by the Chief? She and her friends don't look like much. She looks like she can barely shoot a gun, crazy bitch," one officer mentioned to a backup hero.

"What the fuck did you just fucking say to me, you little bastard?" Hisana yelled as she faced the big mouth, her face steadily growing darker with each word she said.

"I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Special Forces, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on terrorist cells, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in guerilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire special armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my bloody words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me? Think again, fucker," each step she took as she said this, the fool stepped back until he was cornered.

She grabbed him by the collar and brought him closer to her face, eyes glowing with unholy wrath.

"As we speak I have my secret network of spies across the world searching your most personal information right now, so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, asshole. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United Kingdom Special Forces and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "smart" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn dunderhead. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, bastard." she yelled as the fool soiled himself in fear.

Seeing that she put him in his place, Hisana stormed off. Miya and Tsuki shot their own dirty looks at the idiot before they escorted the children to follow the irate pregnant woman.

"Congratulations Rookie," one officer said unsympathetically as the trio left with the children, "You managed to piss off an ex-military pregnant woman who is capable of kicking your ass without mercy."

"Who is she though?" another officer said as the Chief took the idiot aside to give his own lecture.

"That would be the former Commander of the Secret Special Forces in Britain, and the others with her were her lieutenants and Second-in-Commands." a senior officer said, "They all served in England, and are highly respected by the Japanese government and the English Queen herself," he added as the newer recruits blanched in realization.

For someone that high up in a foreign military to be well respected by their own government, they must be powerful and dangerous. With that power and arsenal at her fingertips, followed by pregnant mood swings…

The new recruits didn't know whether to pity the poor fool or not as he got his dress down from the chief.

\- Meanwhile with the Group of Witches and the children –

"That stupid chit, who does he think he is?" Hisana snarled as the group left for home, being cautious of her language in front of Teddy and the others.

"He must've had foot-in-the-mouth syndrome," Miya commented idly.

"It's most likely the Nargles and Blibbering Humdingers, Miya. I haven't seen something like this since the Russian Crows insulted Hisana's flying abilities," Tsuki said.

"What Russian Crows?" Hitoshi asked as he and Izuku looked at Tsuki in confusion.

"Tsuki," Hisana hissed, blushing vividly, "We swore _never_ to talk about that incident again,"

"We were in Russia and decided to visit an old friend there. The Russian Crows were a professional magical sports team and weren't too happy to have Hisana practice flying in their field," Miya started to explain as Hisana got redder in embarrassment.

"They insulted her, and Hisana's Black family heritage happened," Tsuki pipped in, deeply amused, "She ran circles around their best flyers and then to further embarrass them, took their broomsticks from right under them and stuck them right in the—"

"I think that's enough of that," Hisana hissed, covering Tsuki's mouth. She watched as the two teens realized what Tsuki had implemented, judging by their vivid red faces.

"That's why it was called the 'Broomstick Incident'?" Hitoshi questioned, recalling Hizashi-ojiisan talking about it.

"And how Hisana-obasan gained the title of Black Queen," Miya finished.

Hisana glowered at Miya, giving time for Tsuki to get away, "Why?" Hisana asked in horror.

"You need to get over it someday 'Ana," Miya stated.

"The Crows still have that shrine they made Miya. A SHRINE!" Hisana exclaimed, "I can never go back to Moscow without being reminded of Black Queen."

"Um…Hisana-okaasan, it's getting dark. Maybe we should go home," Izuku mumbled, interrupting the conversation.

The girls all looked at Izuku in surprise. Izuku hadn't called her that since a few times after meeting her. When asked, he confessed to Hisana that she reminded him of his mother Inko; warm and loving. Izuku always perked up when he was praised and listened to whatever Hisana and the girls said with incredible attentiveness, which surprised them.

"It is getting late," Miya commented as she looked up at the darkening sky, "Shouta should be home by now if he's not working late."

"I guess it has been a long day for everyone, I'll walk Izuku home before I head home," Hisana said as the group split off, "Don't do anything stupid on your way home!" she said.

"Yes Commander/Obasan!" the others said sarcastically as they separated for home.

It didn't take long to drop off Izuku and inform Inko of what happened earlier. The older woman was grateful that her son was safe and that Hisana and her friends stepped in to help. Inko offered Hisana and Teddy to stay for the night, but the witch declined.

Hisana had gotten home and just left Teddy's room for a well deserved hot bath when she felt arms wrap around her and a familiar mouth assault her neck with kisses.

"O-kae-ri (Okaeri/Welcome Home), Ana," Toshinori said as he turned his wife around in between kisses.

"Tadaima (I'm Home), Toshi. What brought this on?" Hisana asked as they made their way to the living room, Toshinori carrying her bridal style.

"Oh nothing, just seeing my amazing and wonderful wife and her friends kicking butt," he said, surprising Hisana.

"You saw?" she asked as Toshinori placed her in his lap on the couch.

"Yes, I did. Hizashi, Shouta, and I were about to interfere with Monster Maker when you showed up and took him down. I've never seen Shouta that amazed in his entire life. Hizashi also looked ready to faint and propose to his wife all over again," he told her as he rubbed her back.

"As for you," he says with a hint of lust in his voice, "You enticed and made my blood boil with your sharpshooting and wicked temper, my love. Though I wanted to have words with the fool that received your ire today; all three of us did," he revealed to Hisana as he once again kissed her.

"You'll have to get in line for that dear; I'm pretty sure that Chief Tsuragamae gave him a good talk about his stupidity," Hisana answered back.

"Doesn't mean the man will have a _talk_ with three pro heroes later," he remarked as he continued his ministrations.

It eventually got to the point where Hisana and Toshinori continued their business into their soundproof-charmed room. Needless to say, it was an interesting day.

 **Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this fic, 7 pages, a new record! The poll for the baby names will be going up within the next two chapters, so stay tuned in for the gender reveal. When I first saw the Military Copypasta, I had to use it lol. I always imagined one of the trio saying it, so I'm pretty proud of this.**

 **Also, a huge shout out to all my readers. If it wasn't for your support, I won't be updating Love of Flowers so often. If anyone has suggestions or ideas for future scenes, send me a message.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Published: 19/05/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: To answer some questions, when Hisana treated Toshinori in Chapter 1, most of his clothes were damaged from a previous fight before Hisana found him unconscious in the alley, so Hisana repaired his clothing with her magic. Also, Hisana didn't know if there were any other injuries on his person, hence why.**

 **Also, the poll for baby names is finally up, cast your votes for the three names decided.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _When life gives you a gift, receive it with all your heart."  
—Enid Lvanov_

 **Chapter Seventeen**

It was almost Christmas and Toshinori was at a lost, and panicking.

Although their relationship went through the winter holidays, this was the first time that Toshinori would be spending the holidays with Hisana and Teddy instead of at a bar with his friends or at the graveyard visiting Nana-sensei with Gran Torino. So, he wanted to make this holiday the best.

Except he didn't know what Hisana would like for Christmas.

Give All Might an hour to stop a villain and a burning building filled with people, and he'll save the building's tenants and have the villain arrested in no time. But give Toshinori Yagi a week to find the best Christmas gift for his pregnant witch wife, and you'll have a constipating giant (he's 7'2.5 compared to Hisana's 5'8).

Shopping for Teddy though was easy. The young shapeshifter loved anything chocolate and bright vibrant colours, so Toshinori bought the child colourful shirts with interesting sayings and a voucher for the best chocolate shop in Musutafu. After much time mulling over Hisana, Toshinori had enlisted the help of Hizashi and a reluctant Shouta for assistance in shopping.

However, the other men were apparently in the same boat as Toshinori when it came to their significant others. Hizashi wanted to find something interesting for Tsuki and Shouta was looking for a special gift for Miya.

So, the trio of Pro Heroes found themselves shopping a week before Christmas, and it was chaotic.

"OI! Get your hands off! That's mine, ERASE—SHOUTA HELP ME!" Hizashi yelled as he tried to retrieve the rainbow stuffed platypus away from a woman with multiple limbs.

"Should we—err—help him?" Toshinori asked Shouta in worry as the pair watched the Pro Hero fight the other shopper for the stuffed toy.

"I would rather face death than go into that," Shouta said pointing to the loudmouth's direction, already done with his shopping, "Hizashi knew what he would be facing. If he didn't have the strength to overcome any obstacle, then he would've been cut loose from UA in the beginning," he explained as said pro finally escaped the madness called holiday shopping.

"It's okay, I managed to escape!" Hizashi exclaimed as he returned with his prize, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing of importance," Toshinori replied, keeping Shouta's comments to himself.

Hizashi then noticed the bag that Shouta was carrying, it was from a well-known jewellery shop in Musutafu, "Hey Shouta! What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Nothing of importance," he replied, mimicking Toshinori's earlier words as he hid the bag behind him.

The other men quickly caught on to what was in the bag. Shouta was one to never hide anything from his friends unless it was either personal or a secret surprise for someone.

"So, when are you proposing?" Hizashi asked, surprising Shouta.

"After Christmas," was all Shouta said and the subject was dropped.

But Toshinori still couldn't find anything for Hisana. So, the trio just walked down the street.

"How about chocolate?" Hizashi asked.

"No," Toshinori replied, he already got some for Teddy.

"Jewellery?"

"Hisana prefers homemade things."

"What about—"

"A muffler for Hizashi's mouth?" Shouta said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Hizashi yelled indignantly as the others laughed.

They were just passing the same store Hizashi got the platypus plushie, except less crazy, when Toshinori got the urge to look in the display window. He did, and that's when he saw _it_.

"I know what to give her," was all he said as he went into the shop. The others watching him go.

"Wonder what he saw?" Hizashi asked Shouta.

"Something interesting," was his answer, "Let's go before he does something ridiculous," and the pair went after him.

-Meanwhile, on the other side of Musutafu-

"Miya, don't you think you, Shouta, and Hitoshi have enough cat paraphernalia?" Hisana asked her best friend as she and the other witches went Christmas shopping.

"My dear Iris," she started, using her real name, "There's never enough for any cat lover. Now should I get the pawprint scarf or the cat patterned socks for Shouta?"

After her husband had left for an emergency, Hisana was surprised to get kidnapped by a very chipper Tsuki to go with her and Miya on a shopping excursion. With the holidays just around the corner, Miya and Tsuki wanted to get some things done before it got crazier.

"Get both, and get the sleeping bag too," Tsuki said, pointing to the giant yellow sleeping bag on display.

"Why a sleeping bag?" Hisana asked, staring at the yellow monstrosity as Miya looked it over.

"He'll need it for what Fate has in store for him," Tsuki answered in her mysterious tone.

So, Miya bought the items and checked out. As the trio went through the bustling crowd, Hisana was inwardly relieved she took care of her shopping weeks ahead, knowing how crowded stores can be around the holidays.

"So, how's the baby?" Miya asked as they walked into another place, this time a music store.

"Pretty good, I haven't felt them kick yet but the doctor said that that can happen any time," Hisana answered back as she touched her belly, now big enough to be visibly seen.

"How far along now?" Tsuki asked.

"Nineteen weeks." she replied.

"Do you know the gender?" Miya asked as Tsuki bought a new pair of headphones and a couple of CDs for Hizashi.

"Not yet, but I want it to be a surprise for next week," Hisana explained to the pair, "I'm planning on brewing a potion to tell the gender.

"Is that why you borrowed my potions book we bought in India? For the expectancy potions?" Miya asked. All Hisana did was shrug her shoulders.

A few weeks ago, Hisana had visited Miya and requested the book for a project she would be working on. When she asked what for, Hisana only replied that she needed it for a surprise.

Now it made sense why Hisana wanted to borrow it.

"So…how are you and Shouta doing Miya, now that you both have your own litter?" Hisana asked in amusement.

"Shut up, Hisana! I'm not pregnant!" Miya cried out in embarrassment.

"She didn't say anything about babies Miya. She meant Hitoshi and your cats," Tsuki said, equally amused.

"…Well…Hitoshi actually surprised me and Shouta by calling us Kaa-san and Tou-san," Miya said, "It surprised me a lot and…"

"Scared you?" Tsuki finished for her.

"Yeah," Miya said with a sigh, "Its been a long time since I've never been called that since our time in India, and the thought of being a mother scares me. What if I'm not a good mother. I mean, I'm able to teach children like them and Izuku, but I don't know if I can—"

"Hermione," Hisana said, stopping her rambling, "Stop. You would be an amazing mother just like you're an amazing witch. You put up with mine and Tsuki's bullshit back in Hogwarts and dated George, one of the biggest pranksters in school. You are a great teacher and role model for children like Izuku and Hitoshi. You helped care for those orphaned children years ago, and you still write and receive letters from them and their families! If that doesn't show the examples of a good friend and parent, I wouldn't doubt it."

"Plus," Hisana continued, "I didn't have parents growing up and was raised by the Dursleys, so I still have my doubts about parenthood, but so does everyone. You're not alone Miya," she says as she hugged Miya, Tsuki joining in, and Miya hugged them all back.

"We're all still learning, and that won't change," the witches left the store, with empty wallets but hearts full of love and hope for the future.

-A Week Later, Christmas Morning-

Toshinori and Hisana were awoken from their sleep by a hyperactive Teddy at 6 in the morning.

"Mama! Yagi-san! It's Christmas!" he shouted as the couple started to get up, Kage yawning as he was awoken by his mistress' son.

"It is!" Toshinori said as he scooped the boy up, "And it looks like it started snowing," he commented looking through the window. Hisana hummed in response, still sleepy from last night. The couple were up late wrapping gifts and last-minute decorating in the living room.

The trio plus one familiar walked into the living room, where a small tree and several gifts laid. While both had fond memories of their Christmases with their friends and mentors respectfully, Hisana and Toshinori preferred having a small quiet celebration over a giant one like some do.

Toshinori placed the child down and got some tea and juice for the couple and their young charge. Hisana watched as Teddy walked around the tree and observed the homemade ornaments. While she spoiled Teddy with their world travels, she had taught him to always be humble and that homemade stuff was more precious than anything.

Hisana was shaken from her thoughts by the feeling of a pair of lips on her cheek as her husband returned with their morning drinks and food for Kage.

"Something on your mind, my love?" he said teasingly.

"Nothing you don't know dear," she replied just as teasingly.

"Eww," Teddy said in disgust, and the couple laughed.

Soon gifts were exchanged with different reactions all around. Teddy showed off the colourful shirts from Toshinori, the rainbow-themed socks from Hisana, and the basket of chocolate from "Uncles 'Zashi and Shou and Aunties Miya and 'Suki". Kage was happily chewing on a huge dog toy he received from Toshinori while wrapped in a homemade scarf made by Hisana.

Toshinori was surprised to receive a handmade All Might themed scarf and hat from Hisana with a message, "To the Best No.1 Hero and No.1 Husband in the World" stitched inside the hat. He was very touched by the gifts just as much as when Teddy called him Tou-san after receiving Teddy's gift of some hard-to-find Marvel films. The mother-son duo had to help the poor man up after he started to sob in happiness.

Then it came time for Hisana. She received a drawing and a huge hug from Teddy, depicting the three of them and Kage in the park; it was well detailed for the 8-year-old shapeshifter, Teddy preened like a bird at his mother's compliments. Hisana also received handmade vouchers from both Miya and Tsuki for babysitting the kids after Hisana gives birth and wants a day away from things, making her smile.

Then her husband came up to her with a small box wrapped in emerald foil. After Toshinori bought the gift for Hisana, he had it wrapped and hidden away in his office at his hero agency, fearing she might find it if he left it at home.

"What's this?" she asked as she carefully unwrapped the gift, revealing the hidden treasure inside.

"I wanted to give you something special, and found this," he told her nervously.

Hisana studied her husband's gift. The medium-sized, wooden box was hand-carved with engravings of different animals and symbols, but the most prominent were the ones on the top. A stag and doe with a shaggy dog and a huge wolf were depicted on the lid, surrounding a snowy owl stretched in mid-flight. Her original namesake, irises were entwined with sunflowers and lilies, marked on each side of the box.

"Open it," Toshinori told her.

She did, and soft, tickling music started to play from it's depths. **(**AN: Hedwig's Theme)** Hisana teared up when she opened it fully and saw the music box's contents.

Inside the lid were very familiar pictures—her favourite ones. One of them was a picture of her as a baby and her parents dancing outside in the snow. Her mother holding her as she and her father swayed softly, smiles on their faces as snow caped their clothing.

The next picture was of everyone from when Hisana formed her own army and before Sirius died. She remembered when this photo was taken too. The twins had pulled a prank on the original Marauders where the camera would shoot out paint when taking a picture. A reminder of happier times of Hogwarts.

The last photo was of her, the girls, baby Teddy and Andy, when they were in Italy. It was taken two months after leaving England. Her and Andy were holding Teddy as Miya and Tsuki formed a group hug around them. Hisana eyes watered as she gazed at the photos.

"I asked Tsuki and Miya for pictures," Toshinori explained, "You once told me that your parents and uncles could shapeshift into different animals, and Hedwig was your oldest friend. I thought it would be a wonderful—" she interrupted his rambling with a deep, emotional kiss, turning the man into a blushing mess and she hugged him in gratitude.

"Thank you Toshi," she said, "This is the most amazing gift I've ever received, so thank you."

"You're welcome, Ana," he replied as he pecked her on the cheek.

The morning continued like that until later that afternoon, where the rest of Hisana and Toshinori's friends dropped in with well wishes and thanks for the gifts. Shouta was happy about the cat eared noise canceling headphones that Hisana gave him, and the new set of All Might themed notebooks for Izuku had the sweet kid sobbing in happiness.

Eventually, all became quiet in the evening as the Symbol of Peace and his witchy wife cleaned up from a late dinner, Teddy and Kage fast asleep in the boy's room.

"Talk about an interesting day," Hisana said as her tall husband put the dishes away.

"Indeed, I wasn't expecting Young Izuku to cry like that from my gift," he remarked.

"That's because they were themed after you, his favourite hero," she said, "I wonder how he'll react to finding out he's being taught by his favourite hero of all time?" she teased.

"Maybe the same way he reacted to you being a witch," he answered back, recalling Hisana telling him how Izuku fainted when he learned that fact.

"You never know," Hisana said as she leaned against the counter, "Thank you for the music box Toshi, it was beautiful."

"And thank you for the scarf, Ana. I didn't know you could knit," Toshinori replied.

"I learned it during my travels with Tsuki and Miya, hadn't done it in a long time," she said.

"But you did a wonderful job, my dear," he said flirtingly.

"Oh shush," Hisana said sarcastically, as she rubbed her stomach, "There's also something I was going to surprise you with."

"Oh? What is it?" he asked.

"Well, you know how there are various potions for different reasons, including organ regrowth?" she asked.

Toshinori nodded his head, hand touching his scar in remembrance.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Hisana asked Toshinori, surprising him.

"It's possible?" he asked, curiousity peaked. Toshinori was dying to know ever since he found out he was going to be a father.

"During the second trimester it is; we have all the ingredients to make a potion that tells you the gender." she explained.

"So, you were planning on making this potion today?" he inquired.

"Yes, but I wanted this to be our own special surprise. Will you help me with brewing the potion?" Hisana asked him, surprising Toshinori.

"Are you sure? I've never helped you with one before," he said.

"Potion making is a lot like cooking. And we're both good cooks in the kitchen," she remarked, thinking of the time Toshinori surprised her with dinner at his place while they were dating, "You'll do fine, plus there's no need to worry, for I am here!" she said humorously to Toshinori.

"Minx," he said with a laugh after hearing his famous catchphrase.

So, the duo cleared the counter top and went to retrieve different items, Hisana to get the ingredients and Toshinori to get the pot. Once everything was collected, they started to work.

Toshinori cut each ingredient with careful precision and tossed them into the pot as per instructed by the recipe. Meanwhile, Hisana measured and poured in the liquid ingredients and kept stirring the mixture as it turned various shades of blue, green, and red before settling on a dark indigo. It was only after Toshinori tossed in the shredded nettle that the final ingredient for the potion could be added—blood.

Hisana carefully sliced her finger with a clean knife and let three drops of blood fall into the cauldron before healing the wound closed. Toshinori took over stirring the contents as the pair watched the cauldron intensely, waiting for the results.

The potion bubbled and hissed before changing from the murky indigo into a crimson red. Looking at the potion recipe revealed the meaning behind the colour. It was a girl.

"It's a girl, we're having a girl!" Toshinori said in joy as the pair stared down at the contents, it's swirling red depths plain to see.

" **Sweet Merlin!** It's a girl! I can't wait for the baby to—Ah!" Hisana shouted in surprise as she clutched her stomach.

"Hisana!" Toshinori exclaimed in worry, "Are you alright? Is it the baby? Do you need to go to the hospital? Is the hospital even opened at this time—"

"Toshi," she said, interrupting his ramblings, "I'm fine, I think our daughter just kicked me," she answered.

It took Toshinori a few moments to compute this information before murmuring an unintelligible "What". Hisana simply grasped his hand and lowered it onto the same area where she first felt it.

After a moment, Toshinori finally felt something hard against his palm. Lifting his hand, he saw a small bump before it disappeared. The movement happen again before he slowly turned his attention to a laughing Hisana, facing twisted in mirth.

"Baby's first kick," she said as Toshinori kissed her on the head.

"What a wonderful way to end Christmas," he said happily as they settled on the couch, placing his hand on Hisana's abdomen, in anticipation for another kick.

"And many more surprises to come," she answered back just as happy, feeling their daughter kick again.

"Indeed. Merry Christmas, my love," Toshinori said to Hisana softly, stroking the spot where the baby kicked.

Hisana smiled back at him, her hand atop his, "Merry Christmas Toshi."

 **Author's Note: So, the truth finally comes out—Hisana and Toshi are having a baby girl! The poll for baby names is officially up, so please vote.**

 **Some interesting facts about Japan:**

 **In Japan, Christmas in known as more of a time to spread happiness rather than a religious celebration. Christmas Eve is often celebrated more than Christmas Day. Christmas Eve is thought of as a romantic day, in which couples spend together and exchange presents. In many ways it resembles Valentine's Day celebrations in the UK and the USA. Young couples like to go for walks to look at the Christmas lights and have a romantic meal in a restaurant - booking a table on Christmas Eve can be very difficult as it's so popular!**

 **The Japanese New Year (called 'o shogatsu') is more like a traditional Western Christmas. New year is the period where families get together, have a special meal, pray, and send greetings cards. New year is celebrated over five days from December 31st to January 4th and is a very busy time.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. If you have any questions, please leave a comment or PM, and I'll do my best to answer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Published: 02/06/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: This chapter was difficult to write due to certain scenes so please bear with me and let me know if there are any errors. I had to do some research on certain subjects in this chapter, so I'm hoping that my research is accurate.**

 **Now to answer some of the questions.**

 **There's not much to go on for One for All other than it's a quirk that can be transferred to a new host. But with Toshinori having a copy of One for All permanently embedded in him, there's a good chance of their daughter inheriting his powers.**

 **Himawari is a good name for Hisana and All Might's daughter (And I think Naruto's daughter Himawari is adorable), but I have some plans for the name later, so stay tuned for more.**

 **Also, the poll for baby names is still up, so please cast your votes.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _Strength doesn't come from what you can do. It comes from overcoming the things you once thought you couldn't."  
— Rikki Rogers_

 **Chapter Eighteen**

It was a few weeks after Christmas and Izuku was off from school, so he was assisting Hisana and his mother with Balms and Brews. It was late, and Inko had left earlier to get some dinner, entrusting her son to Hisana. There was an emergency in northern Hokkaido, and all Pro Heroes were called in, including her husband All Might. Toshinori had told her before he left that he would be home before midnight, easing her worries.

Drawing herself away from her thoughts, her attention returned to Izuku and his story of a new hero's debut that happened earlier this week.

"So Izu, how do you like your mother's date? I heard they were over on Christmas," Hisana said as the greenette re-entered her shop, red-nosed from shoveling the area around her shop.

"They were so cool, Hisana-okasan! They work at UA! The UA!" Izuku said excitedly to the witch as she gave him a mug of hot chocolate.

"That's wonderful Izuku, I'm happy for you," Hisana told him sincerely, "If Teddy was here, he'd love to hear more about it," she said. Teddy was staying at a friend's house for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Sunday morning.

Izuku then hugged the witch, surprising Hisana.

"It's thanks to you, Miya-obaasan, and Tsuki-obaasan for believing in me. Mom was my only believer until you came around," he said as he released his self-adopted mother from the hug.

Izuku was finally getting the good luck he deserved. He was no longer harassed by Kacchan, he became friends with Hitoshi, and gained mentors in the form of Hisana and her husband and Hisana's friends. And best of all, his mother was dating someone that Izuku approved of, so Izuku was content with his life, and he had Hisana and her friends to thank.

"I'm back!" was heard from the doorway, as the familiar figure of Inko entered the building.

"Welcome back, Kaa-san!" Izuku said as he helped his mother with dinner.

"Thank you for letting Izuku stay here Hisana," Inko told her young boss.

"Anytime Inko, it's nice to see Izuku drop in. But Izuku, if someone tries to hurt you, let me know and I'll _talk_ to them," she said sweetly as she cracked her knuckles in warning.

Izuku could only gulp in fear at the pregnant witch. Before he took Miya's offer, Hisana had seen firsthand the treatment Izuku had received from his teachers on her way home. The look of pure rage on her face would forever haunt his old teachers after she tore into them for their malicious discrimination. Hisana reminded him of Kacchan's mom, Mitsuki-obaasan; both women were fearsome, but Mitsuki-obaasan was more verbal in her threats while Hisana was a veteran pregnant witch with more arsenal under her belt. So, if Mitsuki-obaasan was a mama bear, Hisana-okaasan was a Mother Dragon!

"O-kay Hisana-okasan," Izuku said hesitantly as he and his mother left the shop, waving goodbye as they disappeared into the evening.

Hisana watched them go with a fond smile. It's been over a year since she set foot in Japan, and she didn't regret it. Sure, the other countries she lived in were interesting, but Japan offered her many things. She gained new friends, started a new life, and found love in her dear Toshi, along while meeting real-life super heroes, her husband being the Number One in Japan! So, life was good.

Until she felt the urge for yakitori. Not one to ignore a pregnancy craving, Hisana left a note for Toshinori and left the store, locking the door behind her.

After buying some, the witch sat down at a nearby park to eat. Recently, a child had activated their quirk, a weather-related one, turning the cold snowy winter into early spring, so it was a nice change.

That's when Hisana heard yelling and spotted a boy around Izuku and Hitoshi's age. He was being held at gunpoint as his assailant demanded Sansa, an officer Hisana was familiar with, to stand down. Not wanting anyone to get hurt, Hisana summoned her sniper rifle and intervened. Signalling to Sansa her intentions, Hisana carefully aimed her rifle at the gunman's arm, absently noticing the boy looking at her. Putting a finger to her lips, signaling him to keep quiet. Firing off one of her sleeper darts, she watched as the dart hit the gunman's neck, quickly putting him to sleep and allowing the boy to free himself.

"Thank you, Yagi-san," Sansa said as he handcuffed the sleeping gunman, "Backup was taking too long, so I appreciate the help."

"Anytime, Sansa-kun. I hate it when people take children hostage," she said as she looked over the boy.

"I'm not a child, Yagi-san," the boy stated, turning so he faced Hisana fully.

Hisana looked back in shock. She had seen many strange things in her travels, but she never seen anyone like this. The boy had chromatic eyes; left one a bright blue, the right one an icy grey. His hair was also strange, evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left. The boy's red hair and blue eye distantly reminder Hisana of someone, but she couldn't figure out who.

The boy looked at her guardedly as Sansa's backup finally arrived. That's when Hisana's eyes zeroed in on the burn mark over his left eye. Her eyes narrowed at the burn on his face, the temptation to ask about it's origins nagging her, until Sansa interrupted her.

"You're free to go Hisana, we'll wrap things up from here," he said as police handcuffed the gunman and took him away.

"What about…" she started, not knowing the boy's name.

"Shouto," he answered for her.

"What about Shouto?" she asked, now knowing his name.

"We'll have our officers escort him home," another officer said, making the now named Shouto freeze at the word 'home', making Hisana suspicious.

"Considering how dark it is, how about I escort him? It won't be any trouble for me," Hisana suggested as Shouto looked on in slight surprise before becoming stoic, her seeker's eye noticing the split-second change.

The officer looked at Sansa for confirmation, which he responded, "There's no problem with that Yagi-san. I'll have Naomasa inform Toshinori-san that you'll be running late," Sansa said as the officers left, leaving the witch with Shouto.

"You didn't have to walk me home," was the first thing Shouto said as the pair starting walking to Shouto's house.

"It's no problem with me, keeping active while expecting is supposed to reduce any risk of complications during pregnancy," Hisana explained, remembering what Miya told her a while ago, "Owning an apothecary also helps too."

"You own an apothecary?" Shouto asked with hidden interest.

"Yeah. After leaving Special Forces in England and travelling for several years, I took the lessons my professors taught me and opened my own apothecary. It's amazing what different plants, minerals, and organisms are capable of," she explained to a now openly interested Shouto.

As the two continued towards Shouto's home, they talked a about their interests, or minimal interests in Shouto's case. Shouto had three older siblings; both his brothers moved a long time ago, but his older sister, a teacher, stilled lived with him and his father. What had Hisana concerned was the way he reacted and said the word 'father', like how Hisana talked about the Dursleys sometimes. When she asked about his mother, Shouto only said that she was in the hospital because she wasn't feeling well, so Hisana dropped the subject but filed it away.

After reaching a block away from Shouto's home, Hisana noticed that Shouto started to become tenser and withdrawn, unlike his earlier behaviour. As they got nearer, Hisana could hear yelling coming from Shouto's home before a giant redhaired man came barrelling out of the gateway towards them, followed by a younger woman with red streaked white hair.

"Shouto!" the man bellowed as he stood in front of the pair. Hisana quickly realized that this must be Shouto's father.

The younger woman stopped in front of Hisana and politely bowed to her, "Thank you for escorting Shouto home," she said.

"You're welcome," Hisana said, slightly bowing her head due to her pregnancy, "My name is Kurome-Yagi Hisana, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Todoroki Fuyumi, Shouto's sister. And that is our father, Todoroki Enji," she stated, pointedly looking at the red-haired man's direction.

Hisana recognized the name, it was the No. 2 Pro Hero Endeavor aka 'The Flaming Asshat' or the Heliopath (Luna's nickname for him). Without that flaming facial hair and the costume, she hardly recognized him. In fact, Endeavor's civilian guise reminded her of a certain male Weasley that still lived in England.

"Hmph, my thanks for bringing my son home," the pro hero said in an apathetic tone, clearly not recognizing the witch from their last encounter.

"It's no problem, Todoroki-san," she said politely, when in reality she just wanted to punch him.

Hisana didn't know why, but as Endeavor started talking again, her eyes wandered towards Shouto's direction and saw something startling.

Shouto's shoulders were shaking in suppressed rage, his eyes were narrowed at his father in disgust and hatred. Hisana recognized that look; it was the same one she had seen on her own face in the mirror multiple times when she lived with the Dursleys and had Aunt Marge over. The look of absolute rage when faced with someone they couldn't stand. It was a startling sight to see.

Hisana turned her attention back to the Flaming Asshole, filing Shouto's reaction away for later.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Todoroki-san, but I have to go," she said to Endeavor as he paused in his ego boasting, "And I hope to meet you again Shouto, under better circumstances," Hisana stated, remembering the earlier problem.

"Thank you, Yagi-san, I hope so as well," he said with a formal bow.

"Hopefully next time, Shouto can show those bastards what it means to be my son," Enji said as he left, Fuyumi following behind him.

As Hisana started to leave, she surprised the boy by giving him a piece of paper.

"If you ever wish to talk," she stated to the surprised teen, "You're more than welcome to visit me and my family," she said, smiling kindly at the teen before she left.

As Hisana started walking back home, she kept thinking about today's events, specifically about Shouto and his reactions to certain things. Him freezing up at questions about his family, the burn mark, the anger, and rage towards his father, etc. Endeavor didn't help with the way he talked about Shouto, about how the boy was his "masterpiece", the way he said it made Hisana wary.

It wasn't until Hisana reached her Apparition point, did she recall something Luna once said to her.

 _\- Flashback -_

" _He also helped me find my drawings after a Heliopath swept past them. The heliopath was a rather mean-spirited one, I pray for his offspring."_

 _\- End of Flashback -_

As if a bullet train had hit her straight on, everything started to make sense. Each individual moment Hisana had seen involving Shouto, was eerily like her own childhood. Hisana had literally watched a part of her past play before her eyes, the only difference was that Shouto was raised to be an extension of his father, to surpass him and become Number 1; and this was coming from a man with a high amount of property damage and civilian injury to his name.

Hisana shivered, not from the cold, but from dread. Her husband had mentioned to her once about Endeavor's goal to surpass him, but she had a feeling there was more being unsaid then in reality.

If Hisana's suspicions were correct, then something wasn't right in the Todoroki household.

Something had to be done.

Ironically, it was at this time that her husband descended from the sky, a look of relief on his face at Hisana's appearance.

"Hisana? Is everything all right?" All Might asked as he looked over his wife, "Sansa-san told me you were taking Young Todoroki back home,"

At the word 'home', Hisana flinched. Something Toshinori, who had changed into his civilian form, took notice of.

"Hisana, dear? Did something happen to Young Todoroki?" he asked her, worried about what might have happened.

All Hisana did was hug her husband. While she wanted to explain her suspicions regarding Endeavor, Hisana needed this reassurance after remembering her own past.

Toshinori just held his wife closer in confusion and worry. He had only seen her like this when her past was brought up; for Hisana to be this quiet about something gave him a very foreboded feeling.

"Something happened, involving Shouto and his father, Endeavor," she started.

"What about Endeavor?" Toshinori asked his wife, "Hisana?" he said worriedly.

Hisana mumbled something inaudible into his shirt.

"Pardon?" Toshinori asked his wife, leaning down to hear.

Looking up at him, Hisana said four words that would start a chain reaction and reveal hidden secrets that would be brought to attention.

"I think Endeavor is abusing his son."

 **Author's Note:**

 **That was one of the hardest chapters I had ever written, but I hope everyone enjoys it and what happens in the next chapter.**

 **Now I have a question for you dear readers. What do you think would happen if Stain or Sensei ever encountered Hisana? Any feedback I receive is really inspirational, so feel free to comment on this.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Published: 16/06/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: Writing this chapter and the last one was interesting. Introducing Shouto was cool too. For some of the characters in BNHA, most either deserve all the love in the world or karma for the things they did in the series. If you have any ideas or thoughts for different scenes in LoF, please leave a comment or a PM.**

 **Also, the poll for baby names is still up, so please cast your votes.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _A simple hello can lead to a million things."  
—Author Unknown_

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Toshinori couldn't believe what he had heard. Endeavor was abusing his son, his youngest one?

He knew that Endeavor was always driven to be No. 1; to surpass All Might, the Symbol of Peace, but he didn't think his self-pronounced rival would do something like abuse his own child.

Now Toshinori always admired the Flame Hero and his drive to succeed, to become great. But as he thought of that, his thoughts moved towards some of Endeavor's less admirable deeds, like the time he had burned down several buildings and caused a massive amount of property damage just to stop one villain. The very thought of the damage sent shivers down his back.

But Toshinori had to do something.

If Hisana's guess was true; based on her experience and the telltale signs of child abuse, then something had to be done, before it got worse.

So that night when the couple went to bed, Toshinori made a call to the one person he trusted to investigate this.

" _Brring-brring"_

"Moshi moshi?" a voice said groggily, as if waking up from sleep.

"Naomasa," Toshinori greeted "It's Toshinori, I need your help."

\- One Week Later -

"I looked into the Todoroki family like you asked," Naomasa replied as he sat down with Toshinori, "And I noticed certain worrying aspects."

"What were they?" Toshinori asked.

"Well, one of them involves Shouto's mother, Mrs. Rei Todoroki née Tōkiyoru **(**AN: First Name: Cold, Maiden Name: Winter Night).** She was checked into the hospital when Shouto was 10 after suffering from mental instability. But the nurses at the time reported certain abnormalities when they did a pre-entranced medical exam," Naomasa started, looking quite grim as he relayed the information to Toshinori.

"What kind of issues?" he asked.

"They noted fresh bruising on her arms and on her face. There were also faint burn scars on her back and shoulders. From what Endeavor told them, Mrs. Todoroki was a mad woman, but I checked, and she showed normal levels of stability before she married Endeavor. Financial records also show that Endeavor paid the Tōkiyoru family ¥5,000,000 just after the pair were married."

Thinking the information over and recalling the time, Toshinori came to a startling realization, "It was a quirk marriage," he said.

"More than likely," Naomasa replied, "Endeavor most likely paid the Tōkiyoru family to marry their daughter to produce children with a combination of his and her quirks. With how Endeavor handles some of his past cases, family life under him rule was most likely mentally and emotionally straining. Written confessions from his eldest sons confirm it."

"You got in touch with his sons?" Toshinori asked.

"Yes, but it was difficult. The eldest one, Touya, disappeared after he turned 18, and the other brother Natsuo, moved to South Korea for college. Both were very descriptive of what life was like living with their father and their mother's condition when I asked," Naomasa answered as Toshinori looked on in disbelief.

He then showed Toshinori copies of said confessions and several photos of different injuries that the hospital took of Mrs. Todoroki and some of Shouto's injuries. It was disturbing to see so many on the woman and her child.

"What about Miss. Todoroki?" Toshinori asked, recalling that Endeavor had a daughter.

"I couldn't contact Fuyumi Todoroki for inquiries about her family, but I did receive a message from her email address from the school she teaches. She must've heard from her brothers about the investigation," Naomasa replied.

"With the information we collected in this investigation, Endeavor's parental rights of his son will be void and he will be charged with domestic and child abuse among others," Naomasa concluded, a dark spark in his eyes at dealing out justice to Endeavor of all people.

Toshinori nodded. A couple of years ago, Naomasa's cousin was caught in the crossfire of one of Endeavor's battles and had suffered second-degree burns as a result. While the hospital visit was paid for, it still upset Naomasa to this day with how brash Endeavor was with his flames.

"However, due to the nature of this investigation, it must be kept quiet from the media," Naomasa reported, "Because as of right now, this investigation is only known by us, the older Todoroki children, Chief Tsuramae, and Hisana-san," he continued.

"Speaking of, how is Hisana?" Naomasa asked, aware of his friend's wife's past.

Toshinori paused for a moment and replied, "She—she hasn't said much since she told me about Young Shouto. I'm worried that Shouto's family life brought up some painful memories of her own," he answered reluctantly, thinking of the changes recently involving Hisana.

If it wasn't for the baby, Toshinori was sure that Hisana would have been a recluse. While she had eight years of travel to face her inner demons, some things never left, like the memories of her childhood with her relatives. Toshinori could somewhat relate; with how distant his parents were, and the haunting memories of Nana's death.

"A survivor can spot a survivor—especially if they went through the same thing," Naomasa said with a grim smile, "The chief told me the truth about those women and what they went through. Hisana survived her demons and she is one tough woman, Toshinori. What she needs right now, is her loved ones close and time to heal," he told the pro hero.

"For a detective, you sound more like a philosopher," Toshinori said with a weak grin.

"When you work as a detective, you learn and pick up things from cases," Naomasa answered, "And I think I know the perfect person to talk to Hisana about this," he continued as Toshinori looked at him questioningly.

"Who?" he asked as Naomasa pulled out his phone.

"Another woman who has went through hell and back. It might take her a few days to readjust herself and feel up to talking to Hisana, but what she might have to say, will help."

"Who Naomasa?" Toshinori repeated.

Naomasa paused for a moment, then answered with two words.

"Rei Todoroki."

\- A Few Days Later -

For the past few days, Hisana had a hard time. Sleepless nights where she relived life with the Dursleys, her dark days in Hogwarts, and the aftermath of the Second Wizarding war; all of these rose up like a ghost, taunting her and the shields she formed after all these years.

Hisana took those days off from work and just watched the people going by below the window, Kage cuddling next to her with his head in her lap. Teddy usually stayed with Hisana, but he was at school right now.

"Hisana?" a voice spoke.

Hisana turned her head and was surprised to see Toshinori standing at the doorway. Normally he'd be a work now, but her husband surprised her by saying he was taking the day off.

"Hisana," Toshinori repeated, "I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but there's someone you should meet."

"Who is it?" she asked as he changed into All Might and took them to the hospital, slipping quietly through an open window of a hospital room before changing back.

"She's been wanting to meet you since you saved her son's life," he said as Detective Naomasa came in, pushing a woman in a wheelchair.

The woman had pale skin and long, white hair; the colour of fallen snow. Her icy-grey eyes showed warmth as she looked at Hisana. The two men then left the room, giving the others time to talk.

"Hello Hisana-san," she said, "I don't think you know me, but I'm Fuyumi and Shouto's mother, Rei," she said, surprising the witch.

She had heard about Rei from her husband during the investigation. Apparently, after her mental breakdown, Mrs. Todoroki was checked into the hospital by her to be ex-husband for a permanent stay. Last, she had heard, the doctors were in the process of reviewing her diagnosis.

"Tsukauchi-san told me how you saved my son, and I can't thank you enough for helping him," Rei said to the witch.

"Anyone could have done it, Rei-san," Hisana retorted.

"But not everyone would have notice the signs of child abuse so quickly," she said, startling the pregnant witch, "Or be a fellow survivor."

"How do you—" Hisana started.

"Know?" Rei interrupted, "I may hate my husband Hisana-san, but his hero work taught me about analyzing people; it helped me and Shouto avoid some of the violence at home. I know by your own wounds that you saw yourself in Shouto, and that's never easy; especially if it brings up bad memories. Besides, a survivor can sense a fellow survivor, no matter the difference in case," she told the stunned witch.

"How are you anyway?" Hisana asked, recomposing herself.

"I'm fine now. The doctors said that I can leave in a week but advised that I see a psychologist," Rei replied, "I know that you have some doubts about your own pregnancy, concerning your own past."

Hisana sighed. What Rei-san said was correct, Hisana did have some doubts about raising her daughter. While Toshinori could somewhat relate with his absent parents, it wasn't the same when you lived in a toxic household for over a decade with people like the Dursleys. It was like comparing a snake with a crocodile; same class but different categories. Even after their talk months ago, Hisana still had some hidden doubts about being a good mother for her daughter.

"I do. While my husband had a hard childhood, Toshinori's involved absent parents, while mine was more…difficult. I try to move past it, but it's still hard even now after seeing another case like your son's," she said.

Rei and Hisana looked out of the hospital window. The sun was at it's peak, and from this floor, Hisana could see most of Musutafu bathed in the afternoon sun and the famous UA from a distance. It was at times like this that had Hisana want nothing more than to fly on her broomstick and race her husband in his hero form.

She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of Rei's voice. What she had to say brought tears to Hisana.

"I don't know what you went through, but from one person to another, I think your doing great Hisana-san. I admire you for your strength and endurance. When I was with him, I could only avoid and shield my children as much as I could and pray for an escape," Rei then turned to Hisana, "But you saw the signs and did something, when I was too scared to speak out. So, thank you Hisana, for being my family's personal hero."

Hisana sat down speechless from the heartfelt words she heard from a woman she only met. It was one of the first times she was ever thanked for doing something so simple like helping someone in need. Hisana could only cry—from either hormones or her emotions—as she hugged Rei, careful not to tip the woman over in her wheelchair.

"Thank you," Hisana said, "Thank you Rei, for knocking some sense into me."

"That's no problem, Hisana-san," Rei said, "You had many people that love you worried, especially your worrywart of a husband," she said nonchalantly, with said husband eavesdropping on their conversation, turn red in embarrassment at being caught.

"Gomen Ana," he said, walking into the room after getting caught.

"It's all right Toshi. I must've worried you a lot recently," Hisana replied.

"Not just me, you had everyone worried about you, even the little one," Toshinori said as he rubbed her belly, indicating said little one.

"Look, I know you grew up in a bad household, but if you ever feel like that again, just talk to someone, please Hisana?" he asked his wife with sincerity.

"I will," she said, "But try not to worry too much dear or you'll go grey early," Hisana said teasingly.

"Funny my love, really funny," Toshinori said with a sigh. It was good to hear his wife's sense of humour was back after several days of awkward silence between them.

"Speaking of worry," Rei interrupted, startling the pair, "How are my children? Are they, all right?" she asked.

Toshinori was the one who answered, "Your son and daughter are doing just fine Mrs. Todoroki. They are currently under protective custody while we're setting up a case against Endeavor," he replied, looking down at the woman.

"Once the doctors review your health, you'll be able to leave the hospital and reunite with Shouto and Fuyumi," Naomasa replied as he walked in unannounced, "Your oldest children are flying in as we speak to see you."

"Arigato, Tsukauchi-san, Yagi-san," the pale-haired woman replied, "But what about residency? I can't go back to that place with all of the memories."

"You won't," Hisana replied, drawing everyone's attention to her, "When I first moved to Musutafu, I bought two three-bedroom apartments and my loft-store. The first month's rent free and I am looking for a renter if you're interested," she said with a blush from all of the attention.

"Really?" Rei said in amazement, "I couldn't—"

"Nonsense," Hisana said, "Don't think of this as charity, but another chance at happiness. You deserve it, just as everyone deserves a second chance in life."

"Thank you, Hisana-san," Rei said in relief, happy at this kind offer.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone, but visiting times are over for the day," a nurse said as he appeared at the doorway, "I have to ask you to leave."

After apologizing to the male nurse, the trio left the room but not before Hisana gave Rei a hug and told her she'd visited again very soon. As she left, Hisana noticed a bouquet of her namesake, the iris, and rudbeckias in a vase next to Rei's window. Hisana smiled in thought at the meaning behind them before speed-walking to catch up to Toshinori and Naomasa.

She was almost caught up to the pair until she tripped, her pregnancy becoming an awkward weight. Hisana braced herself for impact, until she was caught by a pair of slim, but strong arms.

"Are you all right madam?" a man's voice said.

Hisana looked up to see a pair of golden-green eyes staring at her. The man had wild storm gray-bordering black hair hanging down his back. He wore black and grey clothes like the undertaker character from an anime she once seen. Something about him was familiar to Hisana, making her uneasy.

"Yes, thank you for helping me," she thanked the stranger.

"Anytime," said the man as Hisana quickly left, seeing Toshinori waiting for her close by.

The mysterious man hummed as he watched the pregnant witch leave, eyes flashing deep red in thought.

"After all my dear Mistress, Death watches over all they hold dear~" the man whispered as he faded away, leaving behind black feathers that soon blew away in the wind.

 **Author's Notes: Now I've introduced two new characters into the story; Mrs. (Soon-to-be Divorced) Todoroki and Death! Like most of the chapters, this one was interesting to write about the duration of the investigation against Endeavor. Considering in Shouto's flashbacks of his childhood, his two older brothers are about the same age or older than Fuyumi, so I created names and whereabouts for them.**

 **There wasn't much info to go on how old Shouto was when his mom was checked into the hospital, so he was 10 when he got burned and she left.**

 **Next chapter will show the aftermath of the investigation, so stay tuned for more Love of Flowers. Polls are up for baby names so be sure to vote!**

 **Iris: friendship, hope, faith**

 **Rudbeckia (or Black-Eyed Susans): justice**


	20. Chapter 20

**Published: 30/06/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: I was very surprised to learn Shouto's brother and mother's names the night before I updated the last chapter. Originally it was going to be Shiro for the white-haired brother and Chiyuki for Mrs. Todoroki. But I had no problem with changing the names.**

 **This might be an odd request, but for any guest reviewers, could you please use an alias for yourselves if you have any questions, ideas, etc.? It makes it much easier as an author to address any comments you have.**

 **Now for questions. Like in canon and some fanfics, Iris/Hisana was only physically and mentally abused by the Dursleys. With how much England reminded her of darker years with her relatives and the blind sheep, Iris decided to travel the world to not only leave her past behind but to find peace with herself and her painful life. If you have any questions about LoF, feel free to comment or send me a PM.**

 **Also, the poll for baby names is still up, so please cast your votes.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _Talking to an old friend makes you realize how much your life has changed."  
—Author Unknown_

 **Chapter Twenty**

As Hisana relaxed in a bath with her husband after a long day, she couldn't help but reminisce about the past few weeks.

A few days after leaving the hospital, Endeavor was charged with domestic and child abuse. His marriage to Rei was void and she was safety spirited away to the apartment Hisana offered her where she was reunited with Fuyumi and Shouto.

Although Endeavor was somehow not arrested to everyone's surprise, he couldn't go near his now ex-wife or their children without law enforcement breathing down his neck, so he left them alone to much relief.

Then two weeks later, Hisana was working at the store when she was surprised with the unexpected visit of Shouto and his mother. Shouto wanted to thank Hisana for everything she did for his family after hearing from Naomasa that she was the one who reported the abuse. She told the teen that as a former victim, she couldn't stand by and do nothing.

It didn't take long for Shouto to be quickly adopted into the Kurome-Yagi family along with his mother and older sister, to their surprise. Teddy especially enjoyed having a 'cool but warm' older brother to play with, while Izuku was interested in Shouto's unique quirk, much to Shouto's embarrassment and surprise. When not in school, the two older boys could be found with Hitoshi experimenting or playing with the pets. Something the boys all loved to do.

Hisana felt the Toshinori's chest vibrate from his laughter as he looked down at his short wife.

"Something on your mind my dear?" he asked teasingly.

"Hmm…just thinking about the past few weeks Toshi. It's been a while with everything going on," she said with a sigh as he softly massaged her back. Hisana's entire body was aching from the awkward weight of her pregnancy.

She was at that stage where she was dealing with backaches, tenderness, and an increase in her appetite. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one dealing with pregnancy symptoms. Tsuki had come out to her husband about being pregnant with twin girls and the Voice hero had fainted at the news. Luckily, Shouta was there and had shared the pictures he took of his best friend's reaction to the rest of the group, much to Hizashi's embarrassment.

Toshinori hummed in agreement, "With how close it's getting to the due date, I was thinking of working on the nursery for the little one,"

Hisana thought for a minute in consideration, "I'm almost in the last trimester, and there's a guest room that we could use for a nursery. I could always use magic to make the room bigger if we have to," she said.

"I was thinking of working on the nursery this weekend," the pro hero replied, "Teddy would enjoy working on this project too, for his baby sister."

"Teddy and Kage have become very protective of her, makes me feel sorry for any love interests in the future," Hisana commented.

The thought of these 'love interests' soured Toshinori's mood. There would never be any boy OR girl good enough to love his daughter. Hisana laughed when she saw Toshinori's face darken at the thought.

"How about we get out of the bathtub Toshi?" Hisana suggested, "Stay in here too long, and we'll look like prunes."

"Or Gran Torino," Toshinori said to himself. If his old mentor heard him, he'd be dead by morning.

Overhearing her husband's muttering, Hisana just laughed at the thought as they got ready for bed.

\- Time Skip -

The next few days were a blur of activity as the Kurome-Yagi household started to prepare for the baby's arrival. Things became heated between Hisana and Toshinori over what colour to pain the nursery; Toshinori passionately suggesting a light pink against Hisana's choice of pale indigo. Their feud quickly died when a cheerful Tsuki optimistically suggested a midnight blue for the walls, which the couple agreed to, to everyone's relief.

They managed to get the nursery done and the furniture installed by the end of that weekend, with the help of their friends and the Shouto's family. After the divorce, Rei had decided to remove Shouto from his old school and enrolled him into the same online classes as Izuku, upon Miya's suggestion.

That Monday as Hisana was getting ready to open the apothecary, Teddy came downstairs with the phone.

"Mama? Someone's on the phone and wants to talk to you," he said.

"Who is it Teddy?" she asked.

"It's someone named Nedzu." the shapeshifter replied.

Hisana took the phone from Teddy, waving goodbye as he hurriedly left for school.

"Moshi moshi?" Hisana said.

"Ah! Greetings Hisana-san!" Nedzu replied, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine Nedzu, thank you for the chocolate pocky by the way. The baby certainly enjoys chocolate like her mother does," she said.

"That's wonderful to hear! I was hoping to speak to you about an interesting idea I have in mind for the students," he said.

"Oh? What is it?" Hisana asked.

"I was hoping that you and your friends could assist in this year's practical exercise. With your team's experience, I thought that it would help teach the students about tactics and teamwork." Nedzu explained.

Hisana thought for a moment, it's been a while since she did any target practicing, and it would teach people about weapons and military training. But there was one problem.

"It sounds like a fantastic idea Nedzu, but even with additional protection, loud noises like gunfire aren't good for the baby," she said.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," he said, "Which is why you'll be running the simulations in the control room. It's fully sound-proofed and protected, so no additional stress for the little one. We're also bringing in another former veteran who came here about nine years ago, so you won't be alone."

"Are you sure they don't mind?" Hisana asked.

"When we explained your condition, the woman had no problem with co-leading this exercise, considering she's a mother herself," Nedzu answered.

"Is that so? If that's the case then I would gladly help," she replied.

"Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you soon then. I will have Aizawa-san and Yamada-san take you to UA next week. Sayonara Hisana-san!" and with that, the Principal hung up.

As Hisana turned the phone off, different scenarios ran through her mind. Back in Hogwarts, Hisana was described as a harsh taskmaster; putting others through numerous drills and toughening them up for fighting. Those drills and the tactics they used ultimately helped in defeating Voldemort and his Death Eaters when all other ideas failed.

Hisana was fully prepared to show these students what she put her former army though. They may complain about it later, but they'd thank her for when they need it the most.

But unknown to Hisana, she would be meeting a familiar face very soon.

\- Time Skip –

Hisana gave out a sigh of relief as they entered UA.

Toshinori had been a huge ball of worry after Hisana explained Nedzu's idea; it took a lot of bargaining and cuddles to get him to stop, before he final gave in. To make him feel better about this, Hisana had suggested to him about picking her up himself afterwards, which he agreed.

"Ah, Hisana! You're 30 minutes early!" Nedzu greeted her as she arrived at his office.

"I thought I'd come in early to get an idea of what I'm dealing with today," Hisana explained.

"Understandable," he said, "Follow me," he ordered as he escorted her to the training grounds.

"I understand that your friends won't be participating?" Nedzu asked, referring to Miya and Tsuki.

"They're both working on different projects, so they'll be busy for a while," Hisana replied, remembering what the pair told her. Miya had a manuscript deadline due in three hours, while Tsuki was holding an art exhibit.

"That is all right, now for the training area," Nedzu said with a flourish, "I present Area 44—also known as the Danger Route—equipped with teaching our students about the different obstacles they may face in the line of duty!" he said, the rumbling of gear could be heard as obstacles started to move around as they reached a place similar to a fallout shelter.

"This is the Overwatch room; it allows you to oversee and control all activities and it is able to withstand against most damage," Nedzu explained as they went inside.

"It's amazing Nedzu," Hisana said in awe, "So when will the students and my co-instructor be here?" she asked.

"Your fellow instructor informed me that she would be late coming here, but the students should be arriving shortly. I suppose you want to introduce yourself to them?" Nedzu said in amusement.

Nedzu watched as a mischief sparked in Hisana's eyes, "Why yes," she said, "In fact, I have an interesting way to introduce myself," she said as she whispered her plan to the principal.

Said students and different faculty members felt a shudder of dread as the principal started to cackle in dark glee.

\- An Hour Late-

Most of the students were surprised to see Nedzu at Area 44 as most arrived. Some wondered if he was overseeing today's event until some of the students noticed a dark speck in the sky coming towards them. The principal ignored this as he started to talk.

"Welcome Students!" he said, as everyone settled down, "Today we have two special guests that will be teaching you about different situations you might face as heroes. And here's our first guest teacher now," he said as a speck grew larger.

Many of the students panicked as the person—as some of the more observant noticed—looked like they were about to crash. Until the person pulled up and landed gently on the ground.

The students observed the guest teacher with uneasiness. She was a short woman with waist-length dark hair and emerald green eyes. They would've assumed she was a normal pregnant woman except she was decked in military garb with a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder.

"I'll let you handle it from here Hisana," the principal said with a sadistic smile.

"Thank you Nedzu," the newly named Hisana said, "Welcome Maggots to Area 44, also known as Death Valley. My name's Hisana Kurome-Yagi and I'll be your torturer—I mean teacher for this exercise!" she said with a snark, scaring some of the students.

One boy decided to be brave and remarked, "What's a pregnant civilian doing here teaching kids how to be heroes?" he said.

The students closest to the boy stepped away from him as a dark aura swarmed the woman.

"Pregnant civilian eh?" she said sarcastically, "I'll have you know dipshit that I went through hell 8 years ago while fighting in England during their civil war as an army leader, and you call me a civilian."

She walked over to the fool and with a quick judo flip, she had him pinned to the ground with his arms twisted in her grasp and a knife above his jugular. The students were in shock at how quick the woman was, and somewhere in the group, three students—two male, one female—were amazed at her speed.

"Well congratulations maggot. Thanks to you and your big mouth, the entire group will be going through my personal hellish manoeuvres," she said as she released the boy. Everyone, except for the above-mentioned students, glared at the fool as he pissed himself in fear.

The next few hours were hell as Hisana put them through different manoeuvres and training exercises that she oversaw in the Overwatch room. Nedzu and several off-duty teachers watched as their students were put through the wringer; including Midnight, Aizawa, and Present Mic, who recorded the entire thing for later.

Afterwards, as the students were resting during a 10-minute break, she observed three of them who caught her eye.

The first was a girl with long pale blue hair and matching eyes. She was chatting to the second one, a boy with short dark hair and eyes with pointy ears. He seemed quite timid from Hisana's perspective but quietly talked back to the chipper girl.

The third one had her blink in surprise for his eyes and haircut reminded Hisana faintly of a cartoon character from an old adventure series. Like the girl, the blond-haired boy seemed to love talking to the other two of their group. Unlike their classmates, the trio had no trouble keeping the pace with her training.

"Togata! Hado! Amakiji!" she said in the microphone, catching their attention, "Report to Overwatch stat!" she commanded.

Nejire skipped towards the witch as Mirio walked towards them with his arm around Tamaki. The poor boy shuddering in nervousness at the woman calling them over.

Once they entered the control room, Hisana started talking to them.

"I noticed out of all your classmates, you seem to be the only ones able to catch up," she told them.

"Of course, sensei!" Mirio said with a grin, "I aim to become like All Might! To rescue as many people as I can, is my dream as a hero!" he said enthusiastically.

Hisana smiled at his dream to become like her husband. Turning to the other students, she urged them to answer her.

"I want to make people happy and encourage them to be different!" Nejire said bluntly. Hisana had a feeling that her and Tsuki would get along like a house on fire if they ever met.

Tamaki kept stuttering when it was his turn. It wasn't until Nejire's insistence and Mirio's gentle urging that he finally spoke more coherently.

"I-I want to prove to people that my quirk isn—n't weird. An—and to be a good hero," Tamaki said as he turned his arm into two large tentacles; revealing his quirk.

"Those seem to be fine goals for the future," she told the trio, "If you keep up the effort and stay true to yourselves, anything is possible. Even those with self-doubts," she said, indicating Tamaki with her latter words, making him blush at her praise.

"Arigato, sensei!" the trio said.

"You're welcome," Hisana told them, "I'll be visiting every so often, so I'm sure we'll run into each other again. But in the meantime, better get back to the others."

"Hai!" they said.

Hisana watched them leave with a slight smile. It's rare to see three youths so dedicated to dreams others would consider miniscule, but Hisana disagreed. Hisana saw potential for great things in those three students, and she couldn't wait to see what they'd do in the future.

"I see those three caught your eye, Hisana," Nedzu said, emerging from behind the control room.

"Indeed, they show more drive and potential. But, are they up for the challenge?" Hisana remarked.

"There is no challenge that's too small or difficult to face. That's Plus Ultra!" Nedzu replied, causing Hisana to laugh. She heard her husband say that in the past and it always made her laugh at the way he said it.

"By the way, where is that other guest teacher? Did she managed to get here all right?" she asked.

"She said that she would be here any time," he answered as a vehicle pulled in. Nedzu turned around and watched as a woman got out and started heading towards them.

"And here's our other guest teacher now." Nedzu exclaimed as a figure walked over to Nedzu and the unknowing Hisana.

"Captain Gin Hakamata! Reporting for duty, **Commander Potter**!" said a familiar voice.

Whirling around, Hisana came face-to-face with someone she hadn't seen in almost a decade.

" **Ginny?!"** she exclaimed.

" **It's been a long time Iris,"** Gin Hakamata, formerly Ginny Weasley said with a grin.

 **Author's Note: Talk about a huge turn of events readers. Ginny has appeared to Hisana/Iris' surprise, wonder how that will go? Stay tuned for more Love of Flowers, and you'll find out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Published: 14/07/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: I'm very happy how surprised I got everyone at Ginny's appearance in the last chapter, and I know you'll enjoy this on as well. After going over previous chapters, I'll be re-editing some parts of LoF.**

 **I look forward to the comments and reviews for this chapter. If there's any suggestions, please review or send me a PM.**

 **Also, the poll for baby names will be shut down in 3-5 more chapters, so please cast your votes while you still can.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then." ― Lewis Carroll_

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Hisana couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Standing before her was one of her former Captains, Ginny Weasley in the flesh. The last time Hisana saw her, Ginny had still been in England. Now as Hisana looks at her, Ginny changed after 9 years.

Gone was the bright-eyed girl with a temper as fierce and long as her red hair. In her place was a woman who would've given her brothers a run for their money with the mischievous gleam in her grey eyes. Ginny's hair was spiked outwards and short; almost neck length. As Hisana observed the younger woman, she noticed a simple wedding ring and recalled the new name she called herself.

"It's been a long time, Captain," she said.

"Too long, Commander," Ginny chirped back.

"Oh! I see that you know each other!" Nedzu observed.

"We do, but it's been a long time since we last saw one another," Hisana replied.

"Well," he started, "How about I take over the students' training while you two catch up on things," he suggested.

"Are you sure?" Hisana asked.

"There's no trouble at all," he said as a few students started coming towards them; a few with better hearing paled at the thought and shook their heads in disagreement.

"Alright then, after you Commander!" Ginny chirped as she led the way to another field where they could talk.

Hisana could still hear Nedzu's sadistic laughter and the fearful screams of the students as they left.

Reaching an empty field, Hisana conjured two chairs as Ginny setup a Silence Ward, so no one could hear them talk.

"So how have you've been Ginny? From the sound of it, you've been in Japan for a long time" Hisana asked and they sat down.

"I'm doing fantastic, been living in Japan for nine years. I became inventor after coming here. So, when did you come to Japan?" she asked.

"Almost two years ago, I didn't know you left England," Hisana stated.

"After things went sour, I've been laying low, considering the circumstances. But things changed after you, Hermione, and Luna left," Ginny said with a tired look in her eyes.

"What has happened after we left?" Hisana asked. To see her former captain so solemn, something must've happened.

"Dark and terrible things," she started, "As you recall, Voldemort's army was eradicated in the final battle and most of his forces were killed. But there were a few still alive and went into hiding. That's when _it_ happened."

"It?" Hisana asked in dread.

"My brother, Ron, was consumed by greed and jealousy. I remember how he would always pant after you and 'Mione in Hogwarts and complain about different things. With the war over and no one in charge, Ron took over as Minister of Magic," Ginny said.

"What?!" Hisana shouted, "How did Ronald Weasley, of all people, become Minister?"

"No one knows how," Ginny answered, "But shortly after you left, he started making new laws that placed more restrictions on magical creatures and treated things like a dictatorship. Anyone that displeased him were arrested and sent to Azkaban. Many of our old comrades were arrested but fled to other countries. That's when the Ministry started the Restoration Act."

"The Restoration Act?" she asked.

"Because of how many died in the war, the Ministry enforced a law where all wizards and witches must marry and produce magical children. Merlin, Iris! They forced one 13-year old girl to marry a 30-year old wizard! An abusive one at that! Fortunately, the members of the old DA took her away before it could happen."

"What about you?" Hisana asked, "Why did you come to Japan?"

"I was still mourning the twins' and our parents' deaths when a Ministry letter came. Stating that I was to be married to the Death Eater, Rowle." she explained.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" Hisana exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us, we could've gotten you then."

"You wouldn't have been able to," she said, "Ron had several wards put around us, so I couldn't contact you. That's when I went to the goblins."

"They told me that Ron's marriage contract for me was irreversible, but it had a loophole," Gin explained.

"What kind of loophole?" Hisana asked curiously.

"It stated that I must marry someone of magical lineage within a month, and that's when Bill contacted me via the goblins. Bill learned about my situation through them and had contacts in the Gringotts Japanese branch. They smuggled me out of the country with a passport and everything I would need. It was at the Japanese branch that I met my husband-to-be, Tsunagu Hakamata."

"I think Toshi mentioned that name once. He's a pro hero, isn't he?" Hisana asked.

"He is. He's known as Best Jeanist," Gin replied.

"Tsuna's family is descended from a line of Squibs and is aware of magic," she started. "He owed my brother a favour and agreed to marry me. Although we have our differences, it didn't take long for our marriage of convenience to change." she explained to Hisana.

"What happened to change it?" Hisana asked.

"We started bonding over our shared hobbies and Tsuna became invested in some of my work inspired by the Twins, my way of honouring them," Gin said with a sad smile.

"He also saved my life. The Death Eater I was supposed to marry, tracked me down and kidnapped me. He put me into magic-suppressing cuffs and was taking me to the Apparation point back to England. I wasn't as experienced in physical fighting like you and the others, so I felt hopeless. That's when Tsuna saved me." Gin reminisced.

"He received a call about a wanted wizard with a red-haired captive and tracked me down. He had a hard time looking for us until he found strands of my hair that got caught and followed them. You could say that those strands saved my life."

"Your own Red String of Fate," Hisana theorized, "Though I hoped you practiced fighting after that," she said.

"I did. Tsuna taught me some martial arts and even gifted me a pair of tonfas as an anniversary gift," Gin said.

"So, what else happened after you got kidnapped?" Hisana asked.

"Tsuna knocked him out and arrested Rowle for kidnapping of a Japanese citizen. He then told me that over the time we bonded, he started to truly love me. It took some time, but I eventually fell for him. When our first anniversary came, we renewed our vows, this time professing our feelings. And then Nemu was born a few years later," Gin said.

"Nemu?" Hisana questioned.

Carefully, Gin pulled out a folded, small photo from her jacket. Inside was a picture of a curious little baby with pale green eyes and vivid red curls.

"Our daughter, she was born 2 years ago," Gin explained.

"She's adorable," Hisana said in awe, "But how come you didn't tell us that you were in Japan? We could've visited," she asked after returning the photo.

"We both became full-time parents, and I was an inventor while he was a pro hero and a designer; so, our lives became busy with work and our family. I'm sorry that I didn't let you three know sooner," Gin said sadly.

" **Ginny,"** Hisana said seriously, "You don't need to apologize. The point is you escaped and found a place to call home. You have a daughter, and from my guess, a very devoted husband and father of your baby.

" **Thank you, Iris. You have no idea how much that means to me,"** Gin said in relief. The years of unknown tension finally leaving her. It felt nice to be reunited with Iris, now Hisana.

"I wonder what your brothers would say if they saw us?" Hisana asked.

"More like what they would do! Percy and Mum would've ranted for hours because of our shenanigans; Dad, Bill, and Charlie would try to calm them down. Meanwhile the twins would've added fuel to the fire," Gin said with a laugh, remembering some of the good times before the war.

Hisana smiled sadly. She recalled what became of the other Weasley children. After the war and their parents' deaths, Bill and Fleur had left for Southern France where Fleur's family lived. Percy moved to Italy and became a high-ranked member of it's Ministry of Magic, while Charlie remained in Romania and married a fellow dragon-handler. Hisana had learned about their whereabouts through some old friends, but never learned the reasoning behind their departure, until now.

The pair were shaken from their chat by the sound of maniacal laughter coming from Area 44 and the screams of the students.

"Was that, Nedzu?" Hisana asked.

"Nedzu must've overdone it with the sadism. We better get back before he traumatizes the students," Gin said as the two women got up from their seat, "But I think your methods of scaring them were better than his," she commented.

"You saw that, eh?" Hisana said as the pair started walking back.

"Didn't see it, but I sure as hell heard it! I remember hearing that introduction in boot camp, but where did you get that maggot idea?" Gin asked.

"Someone left some old ninja manga at my store, Balms and Brews, once," Hisana answered, "Some of my lecture and mannerism was based on what a character from that manga. I thought it would make the students take things seriously."

"It sure did. I haven't seen anyone run that fast since Remus found out you could make your mother's infamous chocolate cake recipe. Talk about motivation," Gin commented.

"Although that comment about being a pregnant civilian pissed me off!" Hisana said, "People like that, who thinks someone's appearance makes them look weak is stupid! After all…"

"Assuming makes an ass out of you!" the pair said in unison, remembering what happened when Justin Finch-Fletchey said something disrespectful to a classmate. The next morning, the Hufflepuff was found hanging upside down naked with bursting boils on his entire body. After that, he learned to respect others and not assume things.

"By the way," Gin said to Hisana, "Is your husband, All Might going to pick you up after this?"

"How did you guess?" Hisana inquired for both questions.

"I happen to know that Yagi is the last name of All Might, because of Tsuna. And second, because I have an idea," Gin said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I'm listening," Hisana said as the pair continued walking back, their chuckles mixing with the sadistic laughter of Nedzu and the students' screams.

-Three Hours Later-

A loud boom could be heard as All Might landed in the courtyard of UA. His trademark bangs flapping in the wind as he carefully cradled a bouquet of gladiolus, red roses, and white camellias.

As promised, Toshinori had arrived to pick up Hisana. Entering the school, he quickly changed into his civilian form, only to be surprised by the arrival of a fellow colleague.

"Best Jeanist? What brings you to UA?" he asked the equally surprised pro hero.

"I would say the same, All Might," Best Jeanist said.

Best Jeanist, or Tsunagu Hakamata, was one of the only few pro heroes to know of Toshinori's civilian persona. During a conference, as he was changing out of his uniform, he'd had accidentally walked in on the Symbol of Peace as he was deflating from his heroic form. Best Jeanist was sworn to secrecy about it, after All Might promised to not reveal what Best Jeanist looked like under his collar.

"I came here to pick up someone, even if she says she can walk," Toshinori said, mumbling the last part to himself.

But Best Jeanist heard everything the other man said.

"Who is she?" he asked curiously.

Toshinori thought for a moment and answered him.

"My wife," he said.

Best Jeanist was surprised, he didn't know All Might was married. Then again, most didn't know the fiber hero was also married.

He must've said the last part aloud because he could see All Might gapping in surprise at the reveal.

"You're married?!" Toshinori said in shock.

"Yes," Best Jeanist stated, "My wife Gin and I have been married for almost 9 years. Her oldest brother introduced us."

"I have to admit, you surprised me there," Toshinori stated, "Then again, most of us pro heroes keep our personal lives a secret."

"For good reason too," Best Jeanist said, "Although she can protect herself and our child, I feel safer knowing that my love and my joy remain unknown to the world."

"That's true—wait. You have a child, Best Jeanist?" Toshinori asked as they walked towards the training grounds.

"Yes, a beautiful little girl named Nemu. She just turned 2 years old," Best Jeanist said to him.

Suddenly the pros heard screams, followed by three voices letting off a mad cackling sound.

"HISANA/GIN?" the pro heroes shouted as they ran towards the noise, Toshinori quickly changing into All Might.

However, the sight they found was much different then they assumed.

Instead of the image they assumed—their wives and the students encountering three villains—they encountered the opposite.

There, in Death Valley, also known as Area 44, were the students being chased by their wives and Princpal Nedzu.

'What is going on?' both heroes thought as All Might changed back into Toshinori.

Toshinori watched as a red-haired woman pursued a group of students through the obstacle course; pelleting anyone lagging behind with paintball pellets. His wife on the other hand, was using several robots to chase the other students, with Nedzu piloting one of them to cause more chaos and damage.

Hisana spotted the two men as they stared at the situation before them.

"Hello Toshi, nice of you to join us," Hisana said as a landmine went off in the distance.

"Umm…Ana honey, what is going on here?" Toshinori tried to ask calmly, his voice wavering slightly in fear.

Hisana looked around and realized what they meant.

"Oh!" she replied, "You remember Ginny Weasley? One of my former captains?" she asked.

Toshinori flinched in remembrance. Some of those stories about her old comrades painted images of cackling she-devils and unspeakable hell endured within his mind. Next to him, Best Jeanist did his best not to shudder in uneasiness.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Well it turns out she was going to co-teach this exercise with me. It's been years since we last saw each other. So, this exercise feels like old times in training to us," Hisana said with a smile as three students limped pass them, all covered in red paint.

The two men simply stared at the unspeakable chaos their wives delivered upon the students with the principal. Some of the students had been smart enough (or crazily lucky in their opinion) to run for coverage and to fight back, others…were less fortunate.

By the time the exercise was over, many of the students were bruised and cut with only a few going to Recovery Girl for medical aid. Hisana was stretching her back muscles as Gin talked to a few of the less-injured students, most were pretty interested in what she was saying to them.

"So, who's this?" Hisana asked after the two men recovered from their shock.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Best Jeanist, or Tsunagu Hakamata to a close few. It is nice to meet you," Best Jeanist said as he gave a small bow.

"Oh! You're Gin's husband, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Hisana Kurome-Yagi, Gin's former Commander," Hisana replied as she tilted her head instead of bowing back.

Best Jeanist felt a sense of unease at her statement. Gin had talked about her former Commander numerous times over the years, and while he loved his wife, Best Jeanist couldn't help but be doubtful of some of her claims. But after today, all of his doubts disappeared from his mind.

Fortunately, Toshinori saved him from this train of thought.

"Ana, dear? How about I treat you to some chocolate cake," he said as he revealed a bag from his wife's favourite bakery and the flower bouquet, "I picked these up before I got here."

"Oh Toshi," she said as she kissed him, "I was craving some chocolate today. Do you want to join us Gin?" Hisana asked her after receiving the flowers.

"That sounds like fun, Ana!" Gin chirped, "What about you Tsuna? Would you like to join us?"

Gathering his courage, Best Jeanist did his best to not show fear, "Of course, my beloved. I would be honoured to," Toshinori gave him a thumbs-up in response from behind Hisana, as they turned to leave.

Many of the students were relieved to see the she-devils leave them. Unaware that the pair would make appearances soon with additions, to their horror and a certain trio's joy.

 **Author's Note: It was interesting coming up with ideas for Toshinori to see his wife in action. I guess Hisana and Gin weren't expecting for Gin's husband, Best Jeanist, to be there.**

 **Also, Stupidity + Pregnancy Hormones + Arsenal = CHAOS. That student in the previous chapter should've stopped when they had the chance, and they paid the price.**

 **Here's the flower meanings for the bouquet:**

 **Gladiolus: Strength of Character, Sincerity**

 **Red Rose: Passion, Love**

 **White Camellia: Loveliness, Adoration**


	22. Chapter 22

**Published: 28/07/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: The Restoration Act was enacted after Iris, Hermione, Luna, and other members of the DA left England through Goblin or legal channels so they weren't aware of the law and forced into it via receiving the letters. If the Ministry was desperate enough, they would've gone after Hisana and the others, but their reputation as harbingers of vengeance would've destroyed them.**

 **Also, the poll for baby names will be shut down in 3-5 more chapters, so please cast your votes while you still can.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _Every love is different. Every relationship is different. So, unless it's yours, it really isn't your business."  
—Anonymous_

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Things went back to normal for the Kurome-Yagi family after that; if by normally meaning a Pro Hero husband, an ex-veteran pregnant witch, and her magical shapeshifting adopted son as normal. Miya and Tsuki were surprised to learn about Gin and what happened in England but were glad to see their friend again. Gin visited several times after that, normally by herself or with Nemu, much to Teddy's delight and the witches' amusement.

Best Jeanist, or Tsunagu had visited the store a few times after their first encounter to pick-up some burn salves and bruise balms after one harsh mission that turned the man black and blue. Fortunately, Gin had bought some of the creams earlier, and since then, Balms and Brews received another pro hero patron.

Hisana was getting ready to close the apothecary when someone walked in.

"Nemuri-san, it's good to see you again," Hisana told the 18+ rated hero, recognizing her in her civilian clothing.

"Good to see you too, Ana-chan. I have to admit, you were pretty sadistic the way you handled training the students," Nemuri said, recalling the training exercise.

"What can I say, everyone knows that I am a harsh taskmaster. So, what brings you by?" she asked the pro.

"Well," Nemuri began, "I heard from the others that your husband's been stressing you out lately, especially with the due date coming up."

That was too true. With her due date coming close, Toshinori has reached the peak of overprotectiveness, her worrywart of a husband kept on hovering around her every chance he had. He looked like he was having a heart attack when she went through phantom contractions a few days earlier. If she didn't love Toshinori as much as she did, she would have slapped him for his fretting.

"I can still move around, but Toshinori's hovering has been getting on my last nerve. I need a break from it," Hisana complained.

"And that's why I'm here!" Nemuri exclaimed as she pulled out six tickets with a flourish, "I got six all-day passes for the cherry blossom festival in the next prefecture!" she said as she gave the tickets to Hisana.

"Thank you, Nemuri," Hisana said as she received the passes, "But what about you? Aren't you going?" she asked.

"Nedzu bought the faculty passes as a surprise, but I thought to give you the extra tickets as a surprise for your family and the Tōkiyoru family," Nemuri said, "Hizashi and Shouta got extra tickets for Tsuki, Miya, and Hitoshi."

Hisana recalled Inko telling her that her and Izuku would be going too. Judging by the blush on Inko's face, Hisana could tell that _they_ would be there as well. Hisana was happy for the older woman.

"Think of it as a way to get your worrywart of a husband to leave you alone and enjoy the festivities," Nemuri said with a wink as she left the store, leaving Hisana to think it over.

On one hand, it _would_ be enjoyable for everyone. On the other hand, Toshinori would be most likely shadowing Hisana everywhere at the festival, but he'd enjoy the festival and hopefully release some tension.

Eventually, the pros outweighed the cons and later that night, Hisana told Toshi and Teddy about the festival.

Teddy was excited to go, but Toshinori was cautious; he didn't want anything to happen to his wife while she was heavily pregnant. After some convincing and puppy-dog eyes (courtesy of Teddy and Kage), he quickly caved in.

-Time Skip-

On the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival, Toshinori and Teddy were waiting for Hisana to get ready. Hearing the sound of feet and paws, Toshinori looked up, and fell in love with his wife all over again.

Hisana descended down the stairs wearing a white shawl over a blue tank dress with a pair of shorts; her baby bump showing. He watched carefully as his wife and her familiar came down safely with relief.

"You look really pretty Mama!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Thank you, Teddy," Hisana said as Toshinori got closer.

"My love, you always look amazing to me," he said as he hugged her from behind, his hands caressing the baby bump.

Teddy made a face at their interactions, causing the couple to laugh as they left the building. Taking Toshinori's car, the group drove to their destination with anticipation.

"You made it!" Tsuki said as the Kurome-Yagi family left the vehicle, hugging Hisana carefully.

Toshinori showed their tickets to a park employee on duty, they allowed the group, plus Tsuki to go in. Tsuki led them to a more private area of the park where Miya and the others were getting things organized.

"I see you got here safely," Nedzu commented as the group got closer, "I hope there was no problems getting here," he said.

Hisana could see more familiar faces around her as her and Toshinori unpacked. Rei and Inko were chatting as the boys and Fuyumi set everything out. The UA faculty in their civilian garb doing the same, except with more dynamics, as Midnight and Vlad King argued over where to put the large blanket, another teacher adding fuel to the fire in their argument.

The couple sat down, with Toshinori helping his wife despite her protesting, and unpacked their food.

"What the hell, Toshinori!" Hizashi exclaimed as he spied some of the food.

The night before, Hisana and Toshinori had made different foods to bring. Sandwiches, bentos with onigiri, yakitori, and makizuki (fish rolls), with potato salad. Hisana had also cooked a few other foreign dishes from some of the countries she had visited, like hot curry, pasta salad, potato dumplings, and chocolate cake.

"Wow!" Nemuri said in awe, "That looks delicious Ana!" she exclaimed.

"I thought I make some dishes Miya, Tsuki, and I tried when we were travelling. Speaking of, where is Gin—" Hisana said before seeing a familiar red-head jogging towards them, followed by Best Jeanist carrying a small red head. Hisana instantly recognized the child, it was Gin and Tsunagu's daughter, Nemu.

"Ohayo Commander," Gin said joyfully as she sat down beside Hisana, "Tsunagu managed to book today off for the festival, looks like a fun day," she said as she observed everyone's antics.

Hisana noticed Nemu squirm away from Best Jeanist and plopped down beside Teddy. Her godson wasn't expecting her to quickly demand a game of tag, despite her father's attempts to catch her. Meanwhile, Kage watched everything occur while chewing on his industrial sized bone.

That's when a bird stole Hitoshi's hat.

"Hey!" he shouted as the winged thief flew away. Hisana watched as Tsuki followed the bird with a keen eye. And then— _SCREECH!_

Was the sound the bird made in surprise as Tsuki's chains stole the hat back and scared it away. Giving the hat back to a surprised Hitoshi, Tsuki calmly returned to her lunch, Hizashi staring at her in amazement and unease.

"Something wrong dear?" she asked him.

"Nothing angel, nothing at all," he replied with a stammer. Tsuki was a force to be reckoned with.

Shouta snorted in amusement as Toshinori chuckled.

It was hard to believe that Present Mic was so nervous when Tsuki did something like that. Then again, the trio were married (or soon-to-be in Shouta's case) to three spell-casting, broom-riding witches, and for another Pro Hero to be married to another one too. Despite all the craziness these three brought into their lives, Toshinori would never trade anything in the world for Hisana.

Speaking of.

He looked towards his wife, who was feeding Kage. Toshinori knew that his fretting had upset Hisana, especially during that contractions scare a few days ago. The guilt from his actions was eating away at him, and he wanted, no, _needed_ to tell Hisana about his feelings and apologize for his resent actions.

"Hisana, could I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered confusingly as she stood up, with the help of Toshinori, and walked towards an isolated area and sat on the bench. Both quiet as Hisana casted a silencing bubble around them.

Toshinori decided to start talking.

"I know that I've been very…overprotective about you and hovering a lot. I want to apologize for that," Toshinori said.

"More like stalking Toshi," Hisana said tensely, a combo of pregnancy hormones and her infamous temper rising to the surface, "I know Toshi. I know that you've been tailing me when I go out, even before those false alarms. Don't try to lie to me," she said with narrowed eyes.

Toshinori winced. At the start of Hisana's third trimester, Toshinori had delved himself into learning more about the months to come, and some of them had terrified him.

Gestational diabetes, preeclampsia, preterm labor, PPROM; they all terrified him. Ever since that night, Toshinori couldn't help but hover and protect Hisana, worried that one of those would kill or risk Hisana and their child.

Since then, Toshinori has started following Hisana around, changing his patrol route so he could be close by if something happened. Present Mic, Eraserhead, and his former sidekick Sir Nighteye were the only ones who knew about this ('And most likely told her too', he thought).

"And no, Shouta and Hizashi didn't tell me, Toshinori, and neither did Akira. When it comes to subtle, the costumes and your bangs give you away," she said remorselessly.

"I'm sorry Hisana," he started as he assumed the dogeza position, surprising his wife, "I should've stopped, but I couldn't."

"Why?" she asked.

"In the beginning of your third trimester, I did some research on what would happen during the next few months," he confessed, "I was scared Hisana, I read some of those articles and I was so scared," he said with a wobble in his voice.

Hisana was surprised. During their time as a couple and married, Toshinori was hard to scare. He was startled a few times, at home and as All Might; but he never showed actual fear, and it surprised her.

"Oh, Toshi," she said, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want you to worry," he said, looking up from his dogeza, "You had enough to worry about lately, and I didn't want to bother you," he explained.

"Toshinori," Hisana said with a sigh, "People always have things on their plate. But, it doesn't mean it should bother them. Look at me," she said as she helped her husband get off the ground.

"I'm safe, I'm alive and healthy, and that's what matters. But next time, just tell me these things," she said as she hugged her husband.

Toshinori smiled, with the cherry blossoms falling around them, she looked like a goddess, "I promise Hisana. If something is bothering me I'll tell you," he said.

"That's good," Hisana said as they started to head back, Toshinori eventually carrying her in his arms, "I must've scared you though with those false contractions."

"Scared? More like terrified," he stated, "I didn't know what was going on, I thought the baby was actually coming when you screamed like that."

"Oh hush," she said as the pair returned to the others.

Now that that was straightened out, Hisana stole another look around. Everyone was having a good time. Izuku had somehow convinced Hitoshi and Shouto to play soccer, with Kage chasing the ball as they passed it. Some of the faculty were eating the food that everyone brought, and her friends were telling old travelling stories to a bemused Gin and Tsunagu.

Hisana stole a look over to the Midoriya and Tōkiyoru blankets and saw Inko talking to _them_ in hushed whispers with a slight smile.

Inko was someone she cared about ever since the woman asked for a job at her shop. When they came to pick up Inko for a date, Hisana confronted them. She had threatened that if anything happened to Inko or her son, hell hath no fury like a pissed off Hisana.

But they had proven their worth, despite their interesting relationship with Inko, and swore that they would never hurt the older woman. But it was funny how Inko got together with them. Then again, Hisana did first met her husband when he was bleeding in an alleyway.

Despite how unique Inko's own relationship was, Hisana didn't judge her. You never know who you would fall in love with, or how; love is love, that's the only way to describe it.

Personally, Hisana wished Inko luck on her relationship with Nemuri and Jesse Seikoku, otherwise known as Midnight and Snipe.

 **Author's Note: I think I shocked everyone when I revealed who's dating Inko. This pairing was actually inspired by a few stories on Archive of our Own. Both authors wrote this pairing amazingly, but I wonder how many people guessed Snipe and Midnight?**

 **It was hard though to keep everything vague. When I used "they" and "them", it could've meant many things, including be used to describe someone as gender neutral or mean something plural.**

 **I hoped everyone enjoyed Chapter 22 and look forward to the next chapter of Love of Flowers.**

 **Seikoku** **(** **正鵠** **): Righteousness, bull's eye, mark, point**

 **Cherry Blossoms: Spiritual beauty**


	23. Chapter 23

**Published: 11/08/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: I must confess, I've had Inko's pairing with Snipe and Midnight all planned out when I first introduced Inko into the story. Mostly it was inspired by how others on Ao3 portrayed the relationship in their stories.**

 **Also, the poll for baby names will be shut down in 3-5 more chapters, so please cast your votes while you still can.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _Life is full of surprises, a wise man said, and would not be worth having if it were not."  
—Richard Ford, The Lay of the Land_

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

It was the ninth and final month of Hisana's pregnancy. The excitement fueling the air of the Kurome-Yagi household as everyone awaited the arrival of the baby.

The nursery was completed months ago, and Miya personally child-proofed the loft on the off-chance of their daughter having magic. With how much excitement and plans in place, it sounded more like they were preparing for a war instead of a baby.

Hisana's baby bump had changed in the past few months too. The small baby bump had now swelled into the size of a watermelon. The weight change had caused Hisana to go off balanced on several occasions, but thankfully someone was close by to assist her.

Her and Toshinori had gone through different names for their daughter. Western or Eastern, Formal or Floral, and finally decided on one. Speaking of her husband.

Despite Toshinori's protesting, Hisana had kicked him out of the house today so he could work as All Might. After their talk last month, Toshinori had mellowed down with his protectiveness and had given Hisana her well-deserved space, much to her relief. However, with the due date got closer, her poor husband got more antsy, hence why there was some struggle getting him to go to work.

Right now, Hisana had just opened up the shop and was waiting for Inko to come. The older woman had been a huge help for the expecting witch during these last few weeks of pregnancy, as a former first-time mother herself. She had taken over most of Hisana's duties in running the apothecary; even the potion brewing. Hisana was so thankful of Inko's help, that she was planning to give the woman a week off for her hard work.

As the minutes went by, Hisana could hear a car door opening and spotted the greenette exiting a vehicle with her son, Izuku. Following them were the familiar forms of Nemuri and Jesse.

Hisana remembered the first time she had met Inko's male partner. Apparently, Inko had forgotten her lunch that day and was in a big hurry. The gunslinging hero had pursued Inko to deliver it, but Hisana had thought he was stalking her. Let's just say that the witch and cowboy vividly remember Inko's lecture that day. Since then, Jesse and Nemuri would drop by on different occasions to visit their girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for being late Hisana," Inko said as she entered the store.

"It's all right Inko, I understand. Did your love life keep you up?" she said teasingly, making the poor woman and her son blush.

"Howdy Ms. Hisana. Sorry about that, we had some trouble earlier. Hope you don't mind," Jesse said.

"Some bastard decided to wake us up earlier because of a robbery in progress," Nemuri explained, "He wasn't expecting two agitated pro heroes to be close by and subdue him."

"As long as Inko and Izuku are all right, that's all that matters" Hisana said, "Teddy should be up Izuku, why don't you go upstairs and surprise him?"

"Okay Hisana-okasan," Izuku said as he scampered up the stairs.

"So, where's Mr. High-and-Mighty today?" Nemuri whispered to her as the pro heroes browsed the store shelves. Inko was in the back getting things organized.

Hisana looked at her phone to read his message, "So far, he has two hero conferences, three different seminars, and a few investigations in progress. Toshi said he'd be done by 2," she explained.

With how close the Midoriyas were to his family, Toshinori had shocked Snipe and Midnight when he threatened them in his All Might persona. They were surprised to see the lithe figure of Hisana's husband suddenly transform into All Might's familiar form and threaten bodily harm if they harmed Inko or her son in any way, shape, or form.

Hisana winced as the baby moved around in her.

"Are you all right Hisana?" Inko asked as she walked back in, concerned for her employer.

"I'm fine Inko, the baby is just moving around," she told the woman reassuringly.

"So how is the young one?" Snipe asked.

"Doctor said I'm due any day now. I'm just taking things easy until then," Hisana replied.

"As long as you take things easy, Hisana," Inko reminded her.

"I know Inko, I know. I had the same talk with the girls and Toshinori earlier.

"Speaking of them, there was something I've wanted to ask," Nemuri said, "What's this about Miya almost getting married a few years ago?" she asked.

Hisana laughed.

"Hisana, don't tell them!" Miya begged.

"It's a funny story," she said, ignoring Miya's plea, "A few years ago, we were exploring South America and stumbled upon a tribe living in the rainforest. They were nice enough to allow us to stay for a few nights," Hisana said.

"What happened after?" Inko asked, curiosity peaked.

Hisana winced as another baby movement happened, "Miya was talking to one of the younger tribesmen and he offered her a white feather. Miya mistook it as a gift and accepted it, not knowing that she inadvertently accepted a marriage proposal. By the time we realized it, the tribe had surrounded us, and Miya was about to be married. But we managed to escape before it could happen," Hisana said, winking in Inko's direction as she tapped her unused smoking pipe in emphasis.

In reality, it was actually a group of Amazons that practiced magic in an area of the rainforest hidden from the mundane. The feather was a part of a ritual to bind two people's souls in marriage, similar to a soulmates' bond. At the time, Hermione and the girls didn't realize it until they tried to leave the village.

The tribe members had surrounded the trio, took their wands, and locked them in one of the tents. Luckily, Iris still had her broomstick in it's portable form on her person. The girls flew away, escaping the tribe after retrieving their wands. Honestly speaking, that incident was almost as bad as the Russian Crows one in Hisana's personal opinion.

The two pro heroes and Inko couldn't help but laugh at Miya's misfortune, much to said witch's embarrassment. All of them were surprised to hear someone else laughing behind them. Turning to face the entrance, a familiar red-haired woman appeared.

"Gin!" Hisana exclaimed as she half-walked, half-waddled towards her friend.

The pair embraced as Gin's daughter, Nemu, shyly appeared behind her mother. The store occupants couldn't help but coo at the adorable sight.

"What are you doing here?" Hisana asked after they parted.

"I had some parts to pick up for work, so I thought I'd drop by to check up on things," Gin explained.

Hisana noticed Nemu shyly looking around the apothecary in awe. Her and Teddy became fast friends much to some surprise, but Hisana bet her vaults that they would date when they reached their teens.

"Teddy is upstairs with Izuku if you want to see them," Hisana told her.

Nemu quietly nodded before going upstairs after them.

"Setting up my daughter with Teddy I see," Gin mused.

"Friendship or love, it doesn't matter, I could see the bond forming the moment they met," Hisana explained, "But 1000 yen on them dating in their teens."

"2000 yen on later, Tsunagu would go after Teddy if that happened," Gin snarked as the other occupants of the store watched them talk.

"They'll get together Hisana, Gin," an airy voice said as two more people entered the shop.

"Miya! Tsuki!" the pair exclaimed.

"Hey! Howdy!" greeted Nemuri and Jesse, with Inko giving them a polite smile.

"So, how's the little one doing?" Tsuki asked as she patted Hisana's baby bump.

"There's some active moment today, but that's what babies do normally," Hisana explained.

"So, what brings you by?" she asked the pair.

"Well…" Miya said as she dug through her bag, "I was going to give you this," she said with a flourish, pulling a black book out and handing it to Hisana.

Hisana studied the book cover. Depicted on the cover was the red silhouette of a spider, and the title, 'Chronicles of the Widow', in gothic-like font.

"Isn't this…?" Hisana started.

"Yes," Miya said, "I finally finished my last series earlier and started working on the Lady Spider series. This is the first copy printed, and hasn't been put on the shelves yet," Miya explained.

The others swarmed around Hisana as she read the summary of the book aloud.

"Jun Fujikumo was just a girl when her whole world was shattered. After the loss of her parents, she was taken in by her grandmother, a former assassin. Years later and trained in her family's arts, she sets off on a path of vengeance, hunting for her family's killer," Hisana read.

"It sounds really good Miya," she praised, "I will start reading it after work today."

"Thank you Hisana," Miya said happily.

"You're still going by your pen name?" Inko asked.

The people who knew Miya's pen name looked down. Sure enough, Hageshī Nekozawa was emblazed in gold on the bottom of the cover. Nemuri recognized it immediately.

"Wait, you're Hageshī?!" Nemuri exclaimed, "Why haven't you used your real name?" she asked.

"I hate the media, so I prefer using that name," Miya said sourly.

The girls and pro heroes could understand. Hisana and the others had enough of them after the war in England. Midnight and Snipe had seen many Pro Heroes get chewed up and swarmed by the media like leeches to fresh blood. They were amazed All Might could tolerate them like he did, but he secretly hated them with a passion, at least the more persistent ones.

"Besides, Miya Aizawa doesn't sound like a common name if you asked me," Miya said, watching as the reveal sunk in.

"You got married!" they exclaimed.

Hisana winced as the baby moved more excitedly around her belly. What was going on in there?

"Shouta and me got married a few days ago. It was a private ceremony with us and an official, neither of us wanted the publicity. With all the excitement, I forgot to tell you. Sorry about that girls," Miya said apologetically.

"It's all right Miya," Gin replied, "Everyone was busy lately, but you are having a public one, right?" she asked.

"Yes, on July 5th," Miya answered, "It will be a small wedding, but you all are invited," she told them.

As the group conversed, Hisana could feel the pain from earlier increase in strength, mainly surrounding her abdomen, as she clenched her teeth to keep from crying out. Inko was the first to notice her employer's pained expression.

"Hisana, are you all right?" she asked, drawing everyone's attention to the pregnant witch.

"Y'all don't look too good," Snipe observed as he helped her into a chair.

Ironically, the Tōkiyoru family just walked in when he said that. Shouto instantly moved towards the witch, and as if sensing something was wrong, the other kids came downstairs as well.

"Hisana-okaasan?" Izuku said worryingly as he got closer.

"What happened?" Shouto and Hitoshi asked.

Hisana was about to answer, until she felt something was about to burst inside her and then…

 _POP!_

Suddenly, a watery fluid splattered from between her legs. The fluids soaked the chair, her pants, and an equally worried Kage who shook off the strange substance.

Instantly the pain became more unpleasant for Hisana as she yelled out. Inko and Gin realized what she was going through and answered the unspoken question.

"HISANA'S GOING INTO LABOUR!" they exclaimed in unison.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

 **Author's Note: Now the real fun begins, and it will be interesting to write the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the next few chapters, and some reveals that will happen soon. Also, the poll for baby names will be shut down in three more chapters, so get your votes in!**

 **Hageshī: Fierce**

 **Hageshī Nekozawa: Bald Eagle (AN: For some reason, I kept getting this translation when I put Miya's Pen Name in Google Translate. It fits considering the Sorting Hat wanted to put Hermione in Ravenclaw in the canon verse)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Published: 25/08/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: This chapter was fun to write, and very interesting. Most of my information on this chapter came from YouTube and various horror stories I've heard from others about pregnancy. Sometimes the best information comes from multiple sources.**

 **In 2-3 more chapters, I will be closing the poll for the baby's name, so vote while you still can. I look forward to everyone's reactions to the results.**

 **As already stated/warned, this chapter is about giving birth. Therefore, I will not be held responsible for any trauma or bad reactions about this chapter. I stated clearly what it's about, so it's your choice to continue reading.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _Each day is a little life: every waking and rising a little birth, every fresh morning a little youth, every going to rest and sleep a little death."  
— Arthur Schopenhauer_

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

The aftermath of Hisana's water breaking caused chaos and panic among everyone in the apothecary. It was only Gin shooting off a few cracks from Jesse's 'borrowed' gun that she got everyone's attention.

"That's enough!" Gin yelled as she returned the weapon to Snipe, "We need to remain calm and get Hisana to the hospital. Can someone grab Hisana's overnight bag from upstairs?" she asked.

Kage quickly ran upstairs and returned with the bag in his mouth. The boys and Teddy swarmed Hisana in concern as she was escorted to Snipe and Midnight's car.

"Going to UA might be a better option," Jesse suggested, "We're closer to UA than any hospital, and Recovery Girl is there," he stated.

"Okay," Inko stated, "I'll go with them and Hisana," she said, knowing everyone else would volunteer and waste more time, "Can the others ride in your car?" she asked Gin.

"I can take them," Gin answered.

Despite protesting, Hisana returned to the apothecary to lock up the store. Quickly writing a message to Toshinori, she came back to the car and they drove off to UA.

Hisana's contractions were painful; hitting every few minutes with vigor.

"Fuck this hurts!" Hisana screamed in pain as the contractions hit. Inko could only help her stay sane as they travelled to the school. Midnight was already on the phone explaining the situation to Nedzu.

Snipe swore he broke every speeding law in Musutafu as he drove Hisana and the others to UA to Recovery Girl. While the hospital was a better option, UA was closer; and considering the baby's father, well…it was a safer idea.

Nemuri was sitting next to Jesse as Inko kept Hisana calm in the back seat. The others were following closely behind the quartet in Gin's vehicle. As Gin was driving, Izuku was amazed at the thought of going to UA, before refocusing on Hisana being in labour.

Upon reaching the entrance gate, they were met by Nedzu.

"Recovery Girl is ready for you Hisana," he said as another faculty member pulled out a wheelchair.

Hisana carefully got into the chair as she was escorted to Recovery Girl's office. She noticed that most of the medical equipment was pushed back to make space around an empty bed as she carefully laid down.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" Recovery Girl asked as she pulled on some gloves.

"Could be better if—ARGH—the baby could come out," Hisana said, wincing in pain.

"She'll be out soon dear," she said, "I'm just going to see how far along your contractions are. This will be a bit uncomfortable okay dear?" she added as she checked how far along the baby was.

"Judging by where the baby is, you should be fully dilated in 20 to 30 minutes. Where's Toshinori?" Recovery Girl asked the witch.

"Working," Hisana replied as she got herself as comfortable as she could, "He's been working extra hours lately, so he can use his vacation time to stay home."

"That foolish boy," Recovery Girl muttered, "Well, I'm sure that he'll be here soon, could someone please call him?" she yelled the last part to the others outside the door.

Izuku poked his head from behind the door, adverting his eyes from the bed. While it was amazing to meet the youthful heroine in person, seeing his pseudo-mother in pain soured the mood. It didn't help either that his mother explained in great detail about the birds and the bees; including about pregnancy and its horrors.

"Minna-san got into trouble with some people, they said they'd be back in a few minutes," Izuku replied.

Chiyo just gave a tsk, "Is there anyone else out there with you?" she asked the teen nicely.

"Me and the children, Recovery Girl-san," Rei said aloud.

Rei and Inko had stayed with Izuku and the children while the others went to get some things settled. As the oldest (and most responsible), they were in charge of the kids and teens until the others returned. Inko had just gone to the washroom when Recovery Girl had asked that.

"Well then, could one of you contact her husband and tell the foolish man his wife's in labour and needs him?" she asked.

Izuku pulled out his phone in silence. When Yagi-san had started to teach him, he had given the teen his phone number in case of emergency. Well, today was the day, so he started dialing.

To Izuku's horror, he realized that his battery was dead, and he didn't have a charger.

Seeing Izuku's plight, Shouto and Hitoshi looked for their own phones, only to find nothing. Realizing they had left their phones back at the apothecary, Rei quickly dug around Hisana's baby bag for hers and found it. Handing it to Izuku, the group watched as Izuku called Toshinori, anxiety rolling off the green-haired boy.

\- Meanwhile, on the other side of Musutafu -

A meeting was being held with the government, attended by various Pro Heroes in Japan. Some attendees included: Edgeshot, Ryukyu, Gang Orca, All Might, and a newcomer named Hawks. However, most of the pro heroes were doing their own thing, while ignoring the ramblings of the person currently speaking.

Toshinori, in his hero form of All Might, was starting to nod off at the droning voice of the speaker. While he loved his job as a Pro Hero; helping people and saving lives, there were a few things he hated about his work. Paperwork, the Media, and boring meetings; and this was the latter. It didn't help that Hisana was close to her due date, so the minutes that trickled by felt like hours or years to him.

"And so…blah blah blah blah," the speaker continued on. All Might inwardly swore that the official sounded like one of those people on an old children's cartoon he once watched when he was younger.

All Might was disturbed from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

The speaker looked annoyed as a sidekick popped his head in, "I'm sorry for interrupting the meeting," he said, "But there's a phone call for All Might-san."

Quickly excusing himself, the Symbol of Peace left the meeting, secretly glad to have left. After retrieving his ringing phone, he looked down at the display screen. Recognizing his wife's name on the phone, he quickly accepted the call.

"Hello?" he asked in his hero voice.

"ALL MIGHT?!" was shouted before a loud thump was heard.

'Young Midoriya?' he thought, recognizing the voice as another person answered the phone.

"All Might, it's Rei. Rei Tōkiyoru," Rei said on the phone.

Quickly excusing himself, All Might left where he was for a quieter area away from anyone, especially from any reporters or eavesdroppers.

"What is it, did something happen to Hisana?" he asked anxiously, thinking of the worst.

"Well, I…I don't know how to break this to you but—YOUR WIFE IS HAVING YOUR BABY YOU NUMBNUTS!" was shouted as someone else interrupted Rei. All Might recognized Miya's voice.

Then what Miya said caught his attention.

"WHAT!" he shouted, "Where are you? Is Hisana all right? Please tell me she's all right, and the baby, I mean is Hisana and the baby all—" he rambled.

" **Sweet Merlin you ramble,"** Gin snarked, taking the phone from Miya, "We're at UA, Recovery Girl is helping Hisana and she just went into labour earlier. So, get your ass over here and help, because she's going to need some support from you with what's next."

All Might was out of the building like a bullet the second Gin said that they were at UA, heart racing dangerously in worry. If he happened to scare everyone in the building and surrounding area with the loud BOOM he made, well he didn't care at the moment.

On his way to the school, All Might encountered a standoff between several robbers and a small group of police and heroes. With his mind focused on getting to the school, he charged right through the standoff and jumped away, knocking down the robbers, to the others relief.

Landing in the schoolgrounds of UA, he surprised many with his entrance. As he entered the school, he could hear the sounds of Hisana's friends and his fellow pro heroes as he got closer.

Arriving at Recovery Girl's office, All Might quickly sped towards Rei, shocking many at his quick entrance.

"Where is Hisana? Is my wife okay?!" he asked her.

"She's fine, Recovery Girl said she's almost ready to give birth," Rei explained.

"Thank goodness," All Might sighed in relief.

Deflating himself to the familiar form of Toshinori, he didn't realize that he had an audience, especially a certain green-haired fanboy and his mother.

"TOSHINORI IS ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku and Inko exclaimed in shock.

Inko and her son were stunned at the accidental reveal, Izuku mostly. His mentor and pseudo-father that encouraged him on his dreams was actually All Might, the hero he always looked up to. He didn't know whether to faint or squeal in glee.

The sound of Hisana's labouring breaths snapped them out of the reveal.

"Toshinori!" Recovery Girl said through the door, getting his attention, "I need you to come inside and help Hisana, there's some clean scrubs in your size in the cabinet outside the door."

"Okay," he said as he retrieved the scrubs and put them over his costume, "I apologize for the sudden scare Young Midoriya. I will explain everything to you and your mother after," Toshinori told the boy as he tied his wild hair back.

Izuku only nodded as he and the others watched All Might—no Toshinori go inside.

"So…All Might is Yagi-sensei," Izuku said softly in awe.

Inko nodded in response as Midnight and Snipe hugged her.

"Izuku," Shouto said, snapping him from his daze, "Yagi-san had his reasons for not telling you sooner, but right now we must focus on Hisana."

"Yes," Fuyumi agreed, "Pregnancy is only one half of having a baby, but labour is another story."

"Like All Might said, he'll explain himself after Hisana gives birth. So, let's focus on being there for him and Hisana," Hitoshi added.

Izuku nodded in worry. Toshinori Yagi was always true to his word, he would tell Izuku when he is ready. But for now, he prayed to Kami that Hisana would be all right.

\- Inside Recovery Girl's Office -

"Hisana?" Toshinori said as he saw his wife.

She was half-sitting, half-laying on a cot, wearing a long hospital gown. Her knuckles were white from grasping the edges of the cot with an iron grip. She was breathing deep and harshly, grimacing in pain.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in sympathy.

"Like something is trying to rip out of my stomach," Hisana stated bluntly, "I think I heard the boom you made when you got here," she said, indicating his arrival.

"Ah…" he said embarrassingly, "I wanted to be with you when you gave birth. I didn't want you to be alone."

"I know," Hisana said, "I take it Izuku fainted after finding out about you?", indicating his reveal as All Might.

Toshinori nodded sheepishly, "He did. But I promised to explain things to him and Mrs. Midoriya later," he promised.

Hisana smiled. Their conversation was keeping her distracted from the pain she was in, as Recovery Girl prepared her for the next stage—active labour.

"She's three minutes to fully dilating," Recovery Girl stated as she administrated the epidural, "When that happens, I need you to push as hard as you can on my signal. Understand?" she asked the witch.

Hisana nodded in response.

Slightly moving Hisana forward, Toshinori slid himself behind her, offering his hand in support and comfort. Hisana grasped his hand as Recovery Girl got in front of them.

"Okay, here it comes Hisana. I need you to push on my count," Recovery Girl said, "One, Two, Three, PUSH!"

It was painful. Even with an epidural numbing most of the pain, it felt like she was pushing out a watermelon instead of a baby. It was as painful or more than painful to Hisana as enduring a few rounds of Crucio by Bellatrix!

Toshinori could only watch as Hisana's face contorted in pain. Even though he knew Hisana's past, it was hard for him to see her in this kind of pain.

"My love, you're doing great," he told her, "Just keep pushing, I'm right here with you, so just push," Toshinori said, wincing when Hisana squeezed his hand harshly while pushing. He could feel the shallow breath she took as Recovery Girl told her to push again.

\- Meanwhile -

Gin, Tsuki, Miya, and the others were waiting. The sounds of pushing and Recovery Girl's voice, the only noises heard. Nedzu walked towards them quietly.

"How are Hisana and Toshinori?" he asked the group.

Miya answered, "We don't know," she said, "We recently got back here when Toshinori arrived. There hasn't been any news yet."

"I see," Nedzu replied, "Snipe, Midnight," the principal said, catching their attention, "Call Present Mic and Eraserhead. Let them know about the situation and keep us all informed," after that, Nedzu left the group.

"Is Mama going to be okay?" Teddy asked as he cuddled Kage, the familiar equally concerned for his mistress' health and wellbeing.

"She'll be fine Teddy," Gin reassured, "Hisana is a strong witch and person."

'Then again,' she thought, 'Every pregnancy is different,' recalling how difficult hers was with Nemu. Gin had to have a C-section done to have their daughter.

Said child was cuddling up with Teddy and Kage, while the older boys were sitting close by.

"Hisana will be fine, and they will have a wonderful child," Tsuki said, catching everyone's attention, "But she will meet an old friend soon, much older than anyone."

The group relaxed at this news, but Hisana's friends couldn't help but wonder. Who was this person Tsuki was talking about?

\- Back with Hisana and Toshinori -

Hisana was tired and exhausted. It's been three and a half hours since her water broke. After nine months of cravings, mood swings, and weight gain, she was going to meet her daughter in the real world. Although she loved her unborn child dearly, she just wanted her out _now_.

Toshinori couldn't agree more. Even with One for All, Hisana had managed to break most of the bones in his right hand when several bad contractions hit. He really wanted their daughter to be born so he could have his family together. Something he hadn't had since Nana died.

It wasn't until four hours later, that Hisana had the urge to push once more.

"Okay Hisana," Recovery Girl said, "I need you to push one more time, then it will all be over," she instructed.

With her husband's encouragement, Hisana concentrated all her energy into this task, waiting for Recovery Girl's signal.

"One, Two, Three, —PUSH!" she ordered.

Focusing with all of her strength, Hisana gave one final push, and a loud wail came forth.

"Congratulations Hisana, Toshinori. It's a girl," Recovery Girl said proudly as she showed the newborn to her parents.

Hisana could hazily make out dark hair on her daughter's red-tinged skin as the child breathed her first breath. This must've been what her mother felt like to watch her being born as the female pro hero measured and weighted the child.

"Your daughter is 46.7 centimetres and weighs 2.5 kgs. Born on May 15th," she declared as she started to prepare the child for her parents.

Hisana could feel herself getting drowsy with sleep as Recovery Girl cleaned and wrapped her daughter, her baby, in a pale green blanket.

"Toshinori," she muttered quietly as said man turned to her, "How is she?" she whispery asked as her eyes started to droop.

"She's beautiful, eh Hisana?" he said as he carefully got out behind her and kissed Hisana's sweaty forehead.

"Hisana?" he repeated looking down at his wife. She was silent and still with a peaceful expression on her face.

Their child started to wail as Toshinori feverishly checked her pulse for any signs of life, there was none.

A mournful cry rang throughout the school as the Symbol of Peace realised the undeniable truth.

His wife, his beloved Hisana, was gone.

" _ **HISANA!"**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Published: 08/09/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: Kufufufuu…Did you** _ **really**_ **think that I would leave this with Hisana's death? Well you thought wrong dear readers, but it was hilarious to read your reactions to that plot twist. Speaking of which, a huge Thank You to** _ **The Battle of Words**_ **and** _ **Mandyne**_ **for the baby weight error, I got that confusion fixed up.**

 **Also a huge thank you for everyone who wished me a happy birthday a day early, kudos to you!**

 **In the next chapter, I will be closing the poll for the baby's name, so vote while you still can. I look forward to everyone's reactions to the results.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _And the third brother greeted death as an old friend."  
— J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

" _HISANA!" a man's voice cried out in angst._

" _Hisana! Wake up please!" a familiar female voice begged._

" _Come back to us Iris." a misty voice said._

" _Please, come back Hisana-okaasan." a teen's teary voice said in fear._

" _WAKE UP!" the sound of many voices shouted._

Something was calling her, Hisana felt as she came to after hearing a scream.

Looking around her, Hisana realized she was floating, surrounded by an inky, black void. The only exception of colour or light was herself, and a familiar avian form.

"Hedwig?" she called out.

The snowy owl hooted in delight and dived down. Gently stroking her old familiar's feathers, Iris began to notice various shapes in the murky background. Of people and places, from different times and locations, some she realised looked familiar to her.

"Where...am I?"

"It is called the In-Between," a voice spoke.

Whirling around to see the speaker, Hisana was startled to see a form of a man appear from the midst of what he called the In-Between.

"What is the In-Between?" she asked him as he fully appeared.

The man smiled and walked towards her, as if there was a solid surface. Hedwig hooted before she vanished, shocking Hisana.

"The In-Between is a void where souls come before they depart," he answered, "As for your owl, she asked to come and see you before she left this realm," he said as he finally revealed himself.

Hisana recognized him. Long dark grey hair, and familiar green-gold eyes dressed in black and grey.

"You're the man I met at the hospital. When Rei was—" she started.

"Yes, I am, it's wonderful to meet you again Mistress," the man said with a formal bow.

"What do you mean by Mistress? And again?" Hisana said in confusion. She had only met the man once. Recalling what happened earlier, she started to panic.

"Wait where's Toshinori and the others? Is the baby all right? Did something happen?" she started to ask.

"I will answer all of your questions Mistress," the man reassured her, "But I see you don't recognize me. But then again, you've only met me in this form twice. How about I change the scenery before I explain more," he said.

With a flourish of his hand, the dark abyss changed into the familiar form of the Room of Requirement. With its crackling fire in the grand fireplace, and the comfortable chairs all around the room; Hisana felt like she was back before everything happened, before the War. Hisana remembered sleeping in here many times at Hogwarts with her friends, dreaming, spellcasting, and playing games by the fire in winter.

"Now then Iris, or should I say Hisana, it's been a long time since we've met. 9 years since we last saw each other at the train station, and 25 years since I saved you the night your parents died," the man explained to her. She watched as he created some tea for two and slowly drank, as a scythe appeared in his lap with a familiar emblem on the blade.

Hisana furrowed her brow in confusion, she'd never met the man before at those times, and that scythe, it and the emblem were…familiar.

"What do you mean, you've met me? And you saved me? I don't understand?" she said.

"Hmm," the man said, "Perhaps seeing the mark will help. It's been a long time since you've seen it, after leaving one of my gifts in the forest and another one at the foolish goat's grave. Though I have to admit I did have you confused when I took his form when we met."

Raising his scythe to Hisana's eye level, she recognized the symbol. As the memories of long before started to come forth, she remembered something else that was once said a long time ago, when she and the others were hunting for the Horcruxes.

 _\- Flashback-_

" _The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever made. The Resurrection Stone. The Cloak of Invisibility. Together, they make the Deathly Hallows. Together, they make one master of death."_

" _The Wand (A line is drawn)_

 _The Stone (A circle encloses the line)_

 _The Cloak (A triangle encompasses them all)"_

" _The true master must accept they will die, and when they go to their own death willingly while directly and indirectly possessing the Hallows, he or she became the Master of Death because death never defeated them."_

' _As a flash of green light was about to hit, baby Iris saw a shadowed figure carrying a scythe blocking most of the attack.'_

 _\- End of Flashback -_

Suddenly Hisana realized who she was speaking to. He may have spoke to her in another form almost a decade earlier, but Hisana recognized the ancient primordial look from his eyes.

"You're Death," she answered.

And Death smiled at her.

"So, you finally remember me Mistress. Though I am in a different form, some things remain," he said with good humour.

"Why am I here though?" Hisana asked him.

"Because I wanted to speak to you. Your family has been under my patronage for years since your ancestor Ignotus Peverell," he explained.

Hisana stared in surprise.

"Why? Why Ignotus?" she asked.

"Because of his death," Death told her, "Since my existence, I've reaped the souls of thousands and never let anyone escape me, until your Ancestor outsmarted me. But instead of continuing to escape my Sight, or bragging about his tale, he did something to catch my attention."

"He accepted you with open arms—" Hisana started.

"And greeted me as an old friend," Death finished.

Drinking his tea, he continued, "I have reaped many wizards and witches in my existence Hisana, but for Ignotus to outmatch and yet accept his fate in the end with such a power as the Invisibility Cloak, it surprised me. So, I've kept an eye on his line, and it wasn't until I felt your birth that I decided to intervene that night," he said.

"The night your parents were murdered, I defied Fate and personally intervened. However, I didn't expect a piece of Tom Riddle's soul to latch onto you that night," he told her.

"I remember a dark figure with a scythe, it's been a long time, but I still remember a few things," Hisana said, "But why did you want to speak to me now?" she asked the deity.

"It's because you died Hisana," he said solemnly.

Hisana was shocked.

"What do you mean I died?" she asked in disbelief.

"While you accepted your death the day you defeated Tom Riddle and did die, you received something more severe that no one expected after you came back," Death explained, "One of the Death Eaters cursed you to die, but it took this long to take effect."

"But you can go back," Death said, shocking the witch.

"What, but how?" she asked.

"As my Mistress, you are capable of many things such as speaking to spirits and living again. As if I'd let some foolish curse kill my Mistress. But the choice is yours in the end," he answered.

Hisana already knew her answer. After meeting her parents, Remus, and Sirius in the forest all those years ago, and the time she spent travelling, Hisana had accepted her life with her friends and Toshinori with open arms. She wanted to be there with them, especially with Teddy, her adopted kids and her husband and child. But there was something nagging at her.

"You said, as your Mistress, that I am capable of many things," Hisana asked him.

"Yes," Death said, "So long as it is within my realm, you are able to."

"Then I would like to go back," she told Death.

Death quirked an eyebrow in mock surprise, already guessing what her answer would.

"In that case Mistress, before you go I have a gift for you," Death said as he touched her.

Black lines unfurled around Hisana's right arm, until it seeped into her skin and formed the mark of the Hallows.

"I will visit you from time to time, and something else," he told her.

"What?" Hisana asked.

"Your loved ones will remain untouched by me until they reach a great age. No illness or injury will take them so long as you consider them friend or loved one," he invoked.

His offer surprised Hisana. Death didn't play favourites and never spared anyone for no reason.

"Why would you make this offer?" she asked.

"Because of Riddle," Death answered, "For too long he had been a thorn in my side with his Horcruxes, even having the nerve to use the Stone as one of them. And just like his ancestor, Cadmus Peverell, he grew arrogant and intoxicated with his powers over death, and his arrogance was his downfall."

"But you Iris, you fought Riddle and defeated him. You, my champion, brought him to his knees before me when many others didn't or were too terrified to do so. For those deeds and more, you have earned my eternal favour," Death revealed with a wide grin.

As Death spoke those words, the Room of Requirement started to tremble. Hisana saw pieces of the familiar room disappear, only leaving the chairs that she and Death were sitting on, but those too started fading away.

"Farewell Commander Iris Potter-Black, or should I say Hisana Kurome-Yagi, we shall meet again. I will be keeping my eye on you and your line," was all Hisana heard before everything went black.

\- Scene Change -

Hisana awoke to find herself in a dark hospital room, surrounded by different machines. As she became more aware, she noticed a tall figure sitting slumped in a chair next to a bassinet. Carefully stretching herself into a seated position, Hisana noticed the figure had a grip on her hand, and that's when she recognized the figure.

Sleeping uncomfortably in the chair was her husband. He was a mess, with dark bags under his eyes and a visible stubble; his clothes smelled like they haven't been washed in a week. Eyeing the bassinet, Hisana could see a baby blissfully sleeping in a pale green onesie. Through magic and her limited memories of the labour, she recognized her daughter.

'She's so tiny,' Hisana thought as she stared at her daughter. Looking closely, Hisana could see tiny wisps of wild dark hair and a small nose adorably scrunched up in sleep. The familiar black form of Kage was curled up under the bassinet, guarding his mistress and her family. Teddy was sleeping in a fold-out couch from across the room, holding the wolf plushie she gave him when he was an infant.

Turning towards Toshinori, she gave his hand a firm squeeze, effectively waking him up.

"Who, what?" he mumbled groggily as he awoke. Looking to see who woke him up, Toshinori stared in disbelief.

"Hisana…" he whispered, "My love, you're awake."

He remembered how painful it was when Hisana had…died.

 _\- Flashback: After Hisana's Death in the Real World –_

" _HISANA!" Toshinori screamed as he watched his wife die before him. Everyone outside were silent in shock and fear of what happened to their friend._

' _Toshinori…' Aizawa and Hizashi thought as they opened the door to see their friend on the ground, cradling their daughter. The others soon entered, with Tsuki being the only one to not cry, as she stared knowingly at Hisana's body._

 _Toshinori could only hold onto their daughter and mourn. Hisana didn't deserve to die, he loved her too much to blame anyone but himself._

 _Turning towards his wife's body, he looked at his child. Their daughter was crying, raising her small hands towards her mother as if wanting to be held by her._

 _Granting her wish, Toshinori laid her against her mother's unmoving chest. The newborn's crying stopped, as she cuddled closely to her mother._

 _The Symbol of Peace could only watch with teary eyes as his daughter stopped crying and rested her head, watching her mother's chest slowly move, rising up and down._

 _Wait…moving?_

 _Noticing the same thing, Recovery Girl quickly went to Hisana's side and checked her pulse._

" _She has a pulse!" the youthful heroine declared and quickly jumped into action._

 _Toshinori was ushered into a quiet room along with the baby, as the heroine and her assistant proceeded to resuscitate the unconscious witch. Another assistant carefully took the baby out of Toshinori's arms and laid her in a bassinet._

 _\- End of Flashback -_

After confirming Hisana's status as alive but in a coma, Recovery Girl had Hisana moved into a private room close to her office to be monitored. Hating to be separated from her, Toshinori had requested for him and the kids to stay in UA until Hisana woke up. The last time he checked his phone, it's been almost a week since Hisana went into labour.

But here she was, awake and alive.

"My love, my love…" he repeated as he kissed her. First on her hand, then neck, and all over her face.

Hisana let him continue, knowing he needed this, needed this to know that she was awake and with him.

"Toshi," she whispered stopping him, "Our baby, is she, all right?" she asked.

"She is," Toshinori answered, "You had everyone worried when you…" he faltered.

"Died," Hisana answered, "I know I scared you Toshi, but I'm alive."

"I was scared Hisana," Toshinori confessed, "You and our family mean more to me then anything else. I don't want to lose that, I didn't want to lose you," he whispered.

With some weakness in her limbs, Hisana pulled Toshinori into a comforting hug. The couple clung onto each other, to show that they were alive and together.

But the calm was shattered by the sound of a small whimper.

Looking to where the sound came from, the pair noticed their daughter starting to wake up, a loud grumbling noise indicating the reason.

"Looks like she's hungry," Hisana said, "Bring her over here and I'll feed her."

Toshinori quickly got up and walked over to the bassinet. Seeing their daughter starting to wake up, he carefully lifted her out and brought her back.

With some difficulty, Hisana managed to start feeding the baby. It was awkward and uncomfortably, but the infant was drinking.

"It feels strange doing this," Hisana commented as she fed their child, "I wonder if it's always like this for everyone."

"We are new parents, but you never know," Toshinori answered, "But Hisana…" he started, getting her attention.

"Yes?" she asked.

"But be prepared my love," he warned, "With the scare you pulled on everyone, you're going to be on surveillance for a long time. Especially with your friends and Kage," he commented as he pointed to her familiar.

Hisana looked at the canine and saw him bound towards her, waking Teddy in the process.

"Mama?" he mumbled as he walked over, "Are you all right Mama?" he asked.

"I'm fine little bear," she told him, "Toshi already gave me the riot act for dying, but I'm fine."

Kage was still looking at her with a face of exasperation and disbelief. His mistress would never be able to stay out of trouble, or face death-defying situations, even with protection.

"Okay," Teddy said as he fell back asleep, resting at the foot of the bed.

"So…" Toshinori drawled, "What should we name her Ana?" he asked, looking at the baby with love in his eyes.

"Hmm…" Hisana hummed teasingly, "I don't know Toshi," she said, "We came up with many names a few months ago."

Toshinori recalled each name they thought of.

"There was Ren," he said with flare.

"Himawari," Hisana mimicked.

"Misaki"

"Hana"

"Izumi"

"Haruka"

"Yuri"

"Homura"

"…and Mana," Toshinori finished.

"Hmm," Hisana hummed, "I think I know what to name the baby, what about you Toshi?" she asked.

"If it's what I believe it is, then I think it's a wonderful name for her," Toshinori answered as Hisana finished feeding the baby.

The parents gave each other a smile as Toshinori filled the blank spot on the birth certificate with the name of their daughter.

"Well then, welcome to the family…"

 ****A/N To be continued…**

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my cliff hanger! The name will be revealed in the next chapter, so get your votes in. The next two weeks are your final weeks to vote for the baby name.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Published: 22/09/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: And the baby name poll is now closed! A huge thank you to everyone that's voted on the name and supporting me as I write this crossover.**

 **However, I will be ending Love of Flowers soon, so I can write the sequel. It might take some time, but it will be worth the wait. Also, I am opened to ideas for different scenes for Love of Flowers.**

 **It can be sweet moments involving the Kurome-Yagi family and friends, or other interesting ideas, it's entirely up to you. So, if you have one, please comment in the reviews or message me. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life."  
— Richard Bach_

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Misaki, it's time to get up now," Toshinori cooed at his daughter, as he lifted her out of her crib.

It's been three weeks since Hisana's unexpected death and revival and the birth of Misaki Kurome-Yagi. During which time, Hisana and Misaki had been heavily doted upon by the above-mentioned husband and newly-titled father. Hisana took this doting in stride; because unlike what happened months prior, Toshinori wasn't acting like an overprotective idiot.

Misaki, or Saki to her family, wasn't a fussy baby, unlike some infants. She was a very peaceful baby and only whined when it was feeding time, or she needed a change. She was also curious when it came to bath time, watching Hisana or Toshinori gently move the wash cloth over her little body with wonder.

Teddy and Kage would always curl up by Misaki whenever they had the chance, making sure she was safe and didn't disappear. Some of Hisana and Toshinori's friends had visited to coo over the little one (or in Hizashi and Tsuki's case, spoil Misaki with plushies).

The Tōkiyori family and the Midoriyas would often give advice to the pair on raising a baby. Although Hisana had helped in raising Teddy, it was nice to get some advice from two experienced mothers.

'Speaking of,' he thought as he checked the time. The Midoriyas would be here any minute.

Today, the small family had invited Inko and Izuku over to talk about what happened during Hisana's labour. Toshinori had planned to tell Izuku sometime this year about being All Might and One for All, but his plan hadn't backfired, it just happened a bit earlier then expected.

Hisana smiled at Toshinori and Misaki before she went downstairs to the store front. It was adorable to see the father-daughter interactions in action. Hisana laughed, recalling the first time her heroic husband changed Misaki's diaper. The look on his face will forever be imprinted in Hisana's memories (as well as the photo album).

Seeing two familiar greenettes waiting at the store front, Hisana opened the door for them.

"It's good to see you Inko, Izuku," Hisana greeted, as they came in.

"Thank you Hisana," Inko replied, "I hope you don't mind Jesse and Nemuri staying," she said, indicating said heroes behind them.

"Howdy Ms. Hisana," Jesse greeted.

"Hello Ana!" Nemuri exclaimed happily.

"It's all right Inko, besides I have a feeling they would've found out eventually," Hisana remarked as she led them up the stairs.

While talking to them, Hisana had noticed how quiet Izuku was. But then again, if she learned that your teacher who's also your father-figure is also someone you admired, she'd be speechless too.

Once everyone was seated, Toshinori came in with tea, with Misaki sleeping in a crib nearby.

"Are you sure you want Misaki here? It might get to loud for her," Inko said.

"She'll be fine," Hisana reassured, "We can hear her if she wakes up, but she can't hear us," she stated, indicating to the Midoriyas and Toshinori that she used magic.

"So, you used your quirk," Nemuri stated, "What is it exactly?" she asked.

"Mine, Miya's and Tsuki's are different forms of psionic manipulation. Mine is more diverse, while Tsuki's is divination based, and Miya's is language-based," Hisana explained, using a lie that she and the girls came up with when they first came to Japan.

"Where's the other tyke?" Jesse asked, recalling his girlfriend's boss also had a son.

"Teddy is at a friend's house, he'll be back tomorrow," she answered, "Now I think we have some things to talk about," she said, indication to her husband.

"Young Midoriya?" Toshinori said, getting Izuku's attention, "I'm sorry that I never told you or your mother the truth. With everything happening, I planned to tell you after Misaki's birth," he told the boy, bowing his head in apology.

"You-you don't have to apologize All Mig—I mean Yagi-sensei," Izuku stuttered.

"But I do Izuku," Toshinori retorted, shocking Izuku at the usage of his name, "If I had told you both sooner, then we wouldn't have to meet like this."

"All Might," Inko started, getting everyone's attention, "What I think Izuku is saying is that everything happens for a reason. You and Hisana didn't know what would happen that day," she explained.

"But I—," he started.

"But nothing mister," Inko said, shocking everyone, "You didn't want to endanger anyone with your secret, but sometimes these things just happen. So, if I hear you apologize again, you will regret it," she threatened.

"MOM?!" Izuku wailed in shocked.

"She would do it," Jesse remarked, "Sugarplum almost nailed me with a frying pan the only time I lied to her."

"She also threatened to use her quirk on some idiots that didn't like my Midnight persona," Nemuri reminisced, "Trust me dear, she would do it, Symbol of Peace or not."

"Even still, I owe you both an explanation," Toshinori said, "It all started when quirks first started to appear…"

So as Toshinori explained the story of All for One and One for All to his enamoured audience, Hisana watched how they reacted. She noticed Izuku's awe at the story turn into amazement at the first user of OfA being seemingly Quirkless, to horror then tearful and finally awe again. Inko and the two Pro Heroes were no different, amazed that there was a kind of quirk that can be passed down.

Hisana also noticed Misaki stirring a few times before going back to sleep.

"I met Nana, the Seventh user when I was a child. She saw potential in me, even though I was quirkless and took me on as her successor. When I reached middle school, she gave me One for All, making me the eighth user," he explained.

"I started working with her and a friend of hers named Gran Torino a few months after I was placed in his homeroom class in UA. They helped me reach my fullest potential, until I was able to access 100% of One for All without any harmful repercussions. However, things changed during my last year in UA," he said sorrowfully, recalling that memory.

"What happened?" Izuku asked.

"A month after I turned 18, there was an attack," Toshinori recalled, "Myself and Nana faced All for One and during the fight, Nana ordered me to leave while she fought All for One. Gran Torino had to drag me away and that was the last time I saw Nana."

"It wasn't until later that I realised that Nana-sensei was gone," he revealed mournfully

"Sensei," Izuku mumbled, seeing the sad look on his face.

The others were sympathetic, they understood what it was like to lose someone they loved. Hisana gently squeezed his hand, to show him support.

Toshinori then continued with his story.

"Gran Torino took up my training for years after that. Then when I graduated UA, I stayed busy, travelling overseas to help others, and adopted the hero name 'All Might'. I knew that I would soon have to fight All for One, so I kept training, so I could fight and defeat him, for Nana and the others before me. My hero persona helps me keep my identity a secret," he revealed.

"So why do you look like Mr. Muscle in that form?" the gunslinger hero asked.

Toshinori just shrugged, he didn't know why either. Maybe One for All was different for each user? He voiced this thought to the others, who accepted that the quirk was that; strange.

"As you know, after returning to Japan, I opened Might Towers, my hero agency, and took on Sir Nighteye as my sidekick. However, things changed about three years ago, when I fought against All for One," he told them, eyes darkening as the memory played in his mind.

"We both fought, and I managed to defeat him, but not without receiving severe injuries," he told them as he lifted up his shirt, revealing his scar to everyone.

Jesse and Nemuri winced and hissed in sympathy. Between the two of them and their pro hero friends, this was the worse battle wound they have ever seen. Izuku went pale as he saw the scar on his idol/sensei's torso.

"What happened?" Inko asked, frowning in worry.

"I was hospitalized for months after our battle and required tremendous amounts of surgery just to survive. By the time I recovered, I was just the shadow of my former self, and slowly getting weaker. Until I met Hisana," he finished, looking at Hisana lovingly.

Hisana then started to speak.

"I first met Toshinori when I found him lying in an alleyway covered in blood. So, I took him home with me. That's when I saw his wounds when I undressed him," she explained.

"Wasn't that a little _too_ early to make a move on him?" Nemuri teased.

"Nemuri," Inko scolded, embarrassed for her boss.

"I have to admit, I was surprised to see how injured he was," Hisana said, ignoring Nemuri's comment, "That's when I decided to heal him," she admitted, "My…quirk is capable of doing different things, including healing."

The four of them looked at the witch in shock.

"You healed All Might?!" Izuku and Nemuri exclaimed in shock.

"…Holy Habanero," Jesse swore.

Inko wasn't surprised, after seeing Hisana perform magic in front of her the first time, she knew her boss was capable of such feats.

"However, the battle also made me realize something," he continued, "Soon, I will need a successor to inherit One for All. Of all the candidates I've seen, you outshine them all Izuku."

"Because of this, I would like you, Izuku Midoriya, to inherit One for All as it's ninth successor," he revealed, surprisingly his audience, especially Izuku.

"But, wouldn't that render you quirkless, Yagi-sensei?" Izuku asked.

Toshinori laughed.

"Not at all my boy," he told Izuku, "Thanks to my wife, I still am able to retain a copy of One for All permanently."

"HUH?!" everyone yelled in shock, "How?!" Izuku asked.

"Around winter time, I created a way for Toshinori to keep the quirk even after giving it to someone else," Hisana explained, "So in a way, there would be two One for All users at the same time."

"That's amazing Hisana-okaasan," Izuku said in awe.

In all of his time researching quirks, he had never heard of more than one person having the same quirk. Similar, but never the same one, until today.

"However," Toshinori said, interrupting any further conversation, "I had another reason to ask for you and your mother to come here."

"How come?" Inko asked, having an idea on why.

Turning to Inko, he started to speak.

"Ms. Midoriya," Toshinori started, "With your permission, I would like to Young Izuku on as my student. Although I have been teaching him for a while, I believe he has what it takes to be the next Symbol of Peace and the next user of One for All," he stated.

Inko became silent at those words.

"Sugarplum?" Jesse said.

"Darling?" Nemuri asked.

"Mom?" Izuku said worriedly.

Inko knew being a hero was something Izuku dreamed of. Even though he was proclaimed Quirkless, his passion for heroes only burned brighter, and here was someone who was offering Izuku the opportunity of a lifetime.

She knew her answer.

"Yagi-san," Inko said, "I give you my permission to train my son and be your successor. However," using her quirk, she pulled his shirt in a threatening way, "If anything happens to my son, no healing ability won't be able to help you after I'm done. Do you understand?" she threatened.

Toshinori couldn't nod fast enough at the terrifying mother. Discreetly looking at his wife and Nemuri, he couldn't help but wonder, 'Were all women like this?' he thought.

That's when Hisana added her two yen.

"He will do his best Inko. I'll make sure he gives you the details about Izuku's quirk training, or he will be sleeping on the couch at his old mentor's house for a month," she threatened, terrifying her husband. Sleeping on the couch was bad but sleeping on the couch at Torino's house was ten times worse!

Jesse and Izuku couldn't help but feel sorry for Toshinori. Jesse had his fair share of seeing Inko and Nemuri pissed off, so he was secretly amused at this. Izuku though only saw his mother mad once, and he promised himself never to do anything to earn her ire.

"Mom! Tou-san knows what he's doing!" Izuku defended, before turning red at what he said.

There was a pause before slowly Toshinori turned towards Izuku, also red in the face.

"Young Izuku, could you repeat that?" he asked the teen.

Gathering his courage, Izuku told him.

"It's just, you're the closest that I have to a father-figure and—and," he stuttered.

Toshinori smiled at the greenette and drew him into a hug, shocking him.

"It's all right Young Izuku. For a long while now, I've have also considered you as my son. I have no issues with you calling me Tou-san," Toshinori said, "Teddy has also started to call me Tou-san, so I don't mind the title."

"Don't forget us though Izu-kun," Nemuri interrupted, pointing at herself and Jesse.

"Yes, Mama Midnight," Izuku reassured, causing Nemuri to squeal.

"Plus, you can help me and Teddy when those _boys_ ("or girls," Hisana added) start noticing Misaki," Toshinori added, saying the word boys with venom.

"I will do my best Tou-san," Izuku responded, Hisana had a feeling he would live up to that promise. Him, Teddy, Hitoshi, and Shouto became pretty protective of Misaki, she felt so sorry for her daughter in the future.

That's when they heard Kage and meowing coming from Misaki's crib. With all the talk from earlier, they had forgotten that Kage was also watching the baby as the adults and Izuku talked.

Dashing to the crib, Toshinori and Hisana came upon an interesting sight.

There, lying next to Misaki, was a Maine Coon kitten. It had light grey fur with tuffs of white around its neck. Dark grey markings lined the kitten's face and body as it snuggled up to Misaki. Their daughter was just waking up, disturbed by the noise regardless of Hisana's spell, but quickly drifted back to sleep at the sound of the kitten's purring.

"Aww, so adorable," Nemuri whispered, careful to not wake the baby.

"Wonder where the little fella came from?" Jesse asked.

Hisana had a feeling where the kitten came from. Before closing its eyes, Hisana had noticed that the feline's eyes were the same colour and shape as Misaki's, verifying the kitten as her familiar. Sometimes familiars and their masters shared certain features as well as a special bond, like her and Kage.

Speaking of, Kage, after sniffing the cat and recognizing it as a fellow familiar, decided to go back to sleep.

"It looks like Kage doesn't mind the cat," Toshinori observed, guessing that the cat has something to do with magic. He knew Hisana would explain later.

"What are you going to name them?" Jesse asked.

The pair thought for a moment. They watched as the kitten opened its eyes and gazed at their audience with a calculating look, revealing their intelligence. The feline had draped itself around their daughter as if to shield her without harming the baby in the process.

"How about, Uri," Toshinori suggested.

"Melon?" Hisana questioned.

"It fits. When she was curled up, her fur looked like the pattern on a melon," he said.

'Plus,' he thought, 'Uri was also the name of a temperamental cat I saw on a cartoon when I was younger.'

"Well then, welcome to the family Uri," Hisana said, the newly named Uri meowing at her new name.

The others just laughed or smiled at the new addition to the Yagi-Kurome household.

 **Author's Note: The end of Love of Flowers is almost coming to a close, but I hope to write a sequel for Love of Flowers before the new year, so keep an eye out for it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Published: 06/10/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: It's nice to know I have some fans of both Love of Flowers and my HPxKHR crossover story, Goddess of the Rainbow. After figuring out the timeline for my story, I will add it to the next chapter, so I won't cause any confusion.**

 **Inko and Izuku also know about magic, but Snipe and Midnight don't, hence why Hisana said her 'quirk' was a form of 'psionic manipulation'.**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who voted on the Baby Name polls and for keeping me writing. Soon, I will be ending Love of Flowers, but I have some good news. I plan to write a sequel for this story, so keep an eye out for this sequel in the near future.**

 **Also, sometime before the new year, I plan to post a third HPxBNHA story that I've been working on for a few months now. So, stay tuned for more stories and updates.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

 _"No. No, you can't. STOP. Please don't go away. Please? No one's ever stuck with me for so long before. And if you leave... If you leave... I just, I remember things better with you. I do, look. P. Sherman, forty-two... forty-two... I remember it, I do. It's there, I know it is, because when I look at you, I can feel it. And, and I look at you, and I... and I'm home. Please. I don't want that to go away. I don't want to forget."  
— Dory, to Marlin (Finding Nemo)_

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 _CRASH! WHAM! CRUNCH!_

To many locals in Musutafu, Dagobah Municipal Park was once a beautiful beach park where families could relax and enjoy themselves for the day. But after people started throwing their trash into the sea, it turned into a junkyard.

Broken appliances, old clothes, trash, furniture; you name it, it was most likely there. But it was also the best place to train in Toshinori's eyes.

Hisana watched as Toshinori tested Izuku on his current strength and agility. Said boy was trying to drag an old washer to the closest dumpster, with her husband in his hero form sitting on top, adding additional weight to the already heavy appliance.

A few months after their talk with the Midoriyas, Toshinori had requested for Izuku to come to the park after schooling to train. In order to inherit One for All, Izuku needed to build up his strength, unless he wanted to be torn apart by the quirk's power. Toshinori had learn this lesson the hard way when he was younger, and he still had the scars to prove it.

Toshinori had given Izuku a timeline of 10 months to complete this task. Afterwards, he would give Izuku his quirk and then begin training the boy for 5 months with the help of his former mentor, Gran Torino.

While Toshinori was still scared of the older pro hero, Sorahiko, better known as Gran Torino, was the best person for Izuku to learn from. Sorahiko had been close friends with Toshinori's predecessor and sensei Nana, so he knew more about One for All than anyone alive.

(There were also rumours from when Toshinori was a teenager about Nana and Gran Torino being more than just "close friends". But for his own sake, he never dwelled on those rumours, or asked if they were true. He liked to live.)

With Izuku's schooling coming first, her husband had agreed to revise Izuku's strength training. After five months time, Izuku would stop for two months to prepare for his middle school finals before going through another five months of training. Even with this breather, Izuku would still go through muscle training in smaller doses. **(**AN: You'll see the reason for those to months later on.)**

Inko was of course updated about Izuku's training regime. Hisana had volunteered to keep an eye on the duo, to make sure that nothing bad happened despite Toshinori's protesting.

While the males trained, the mother and child were watching them. Hisana had placed a forcefield around her and her daughter, keeping them away from any danger. The burnt pieces of trash surrounding them had ensured how powerful it was.

It was an oddly chilly October, so Hisana was watching the pair train, her and Misaki bundled up with Kage. Uri was with Misaki, making sure the infant wasn't up to mischief, even though she was only 5 months old. Currently the babe's vivid blue eyes watched her father work on Izuku, her food forgotten in interest.

Hisana smiled at her daughter's fascination. Who would've though that in two years, she would have a husband as wonderful as Toshi or children as sweet as Misaki and Teddy. With the additions of her fellow witches, and friends new and old, Hisana felt like she was at peace.

At that thought she couldn't help but think over Gin's information regarding England. The thought of Ronald Weasley becoming Minister was mildly concerning, especially with how he was back in Hogwarts. He was never the type for stress or work, which being Minister was a strong mixture of both. So how did he become Minister, and what was his end goal?

As Hisana breathed out, she felt her magic was sparking in agitation. Honestly, she hoped that England would leave them alone. With their reputations as terrifying wraths, it kept most idiots away. But even idiots have their days of good luck.

Hearing some giggling, Hisana turned to her daughter. Growing bored with watching her father and Izuku train, Misaki was now watching the white breath mist that trailed around her like the herbal smoke from her pipe. The mist reminded Hisana about how she first started.

When Hisana was still Iris, she had always hated the smell of the pipe tobacco that her uncle would sometimes smoked, and the cigarettes Dudley claimed were a 'friends'. The toxic smells would always make Iris want to vomit each time she was even in a room with them.

However, during Hisana's last years at Hogwarts, one of her classmates had introduced her to herbal smoking. Herbal smoking was a toxic-free and hobby that Hisana used on occasion. Each herb had interesting properties and different effects on people; from calming someone down to cleansing one from tainted energy, the herbs could be used as an oil or as the plant itself. So, while herbal smoking was harmless for the body, the smell of the herbs can be very strong, especially for children.

Using some magic on the trash-free sand, Hisana watched as it formed into various animals chasing each other around the child. Misaki giggled at them with glee, distracted for the moment.

Conjuring some bluebell flames for warmth, Hisana watched as the two males stopped their training for some lunch. Toshinori changed out of his All Might form, before sitting down.

"Thank you Ana/Hisana-okaasan! Itadakimasu!" they said in unison, before devouring their bentos.

"You're welcome Izuku, Toshi," she told the pair, "So, what are the plans for your training?"

Toshinori swallowed before answering, "Izuku will be cleaning Dagobah Park for five months from now until March. After April, he'll be working on the park again."

"Also, he wants me to train with his sensei after I get the park cleaned up," Izuku pipped in.

"Are you up for the challenge then?" She asked with a smirk.

Izuku nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Then maybe I should help Gran Torino," she suggested deviously, "I've been getting a little rusty in target practicing," she said.

Toshinori and Izuku shuddered for different reasons. Izuku knowing how good her marksmanship was, and Toshinori because of the thought of her joining forces with his former sensei.

Misaki saw her father and older brother figure and started babbling to them in happiness. At five months old, she was starting to babble and roll over on her stomach. Toshinori and Hisana were so proud of her. She also loved to cuddle with anyone, especially Shouto because of his quirk. Hizashi and Tsuki had spoiled their pseudo-niece with many plushies, exciting the baby with the fluffiness (though Izuku's curly hair would always be No.1).

"Ana," Toshinori said, "I know this is sudden, but I have to go soon,"

Hisana nodded in understanding. A few days ago, Toshinori had received an email asking him to attend a conference in the next prefecture. Not wanting to disappoint, he agreed to come. He would be gone for a week.

"I know," she said, "When will you be leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he answered.

Hisana sighed, it felt like too soon for her.

Izuku noticed her sighing, "Me, Hitoshi, and Shouto aren't busy, we can come over and help out, Hisana-okaasan," he offered.

She nodded in agreement, "As long as Inko, Miya, Shouta, and Rei agree, I don't see why not," Hisana replied.

"Okay!" Izuku exclaimed, before turning red in embarrassment, causing the others to laugh.

\- Later that Night –

Hisana could hardly sleep that night. So much was going through her mind, especially with Toshinori leaving for the conference. Getting up, she noticed Toshinori's side of the bed empty.

There were several times where he had to leave in the middle of the night to fight crime. But with tomorrow's conference, it was highly unlikely.

Curious of his whereabouts, Hisana staggered out of their room to find her wayward husband. She checked in Teddy's room and found him sleeping, but no Toshinori.

As she walked down the hall, Hisana was shaken from her zombie-like trance when she heard Misaki whimpering and music playing in her room. Peering in, she was surprised to see Toshinori playing on his acoustic guitar to a sleepy Misaki.

When he was younger, Toshinori had learned how to play the guitar from his grandmother before she died. The guitar he was strumming was her last gift to him, and it was one of his most precious possessions he owned.

He was singing a familiar song to the baby, from a movie they went to watch before Hisana gave birth. His deep voice crooning the lyrics.

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to say goodbye_

 _Remember me_

 _Don't let it make you cry_

 _For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart_

 _I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to travel far_

 _Remember me_

 _Each time you hear a sad guitar_

 _Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_

 _Until you're in my arms again_

 _Remember me_

Just as Toshinori ended the song, Hisana walked in and sang the next part, startling her husband from his music zen. After she sang the first verse, Toshinori, recovering from his shock, started playing the guitar again. This time his wife singing in Spanish, a language she picked up in her travels.

 _Recuérdame,_

 _hoy me tengo que ir, mi amor_

 _Recuérdame,_

 _no llores, por favor_

 _Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás_

 _A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar_

 _Recuérdame,_

 _aunque tenga que emigrar_

 _Recuérdame,_

 _si mi guitarra oyes llorar_

 _Ella con su triste canto te_

 _acompañará, hasta que en mis brazos tú estés_

 _Recuérdame..._

By the end of the last verse, Hisana was next to Toshinori, arms wrapped around his waist as they both looked down at Misaki. They sang the final part, this time together, the love they shared with each other and for their family evident in their voices.

 _Remember me_

 _For I will soon be gone_

 _Remember me_

 _And let the love we have live on!_

 _And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_

 _So, until you're in my arms again_

 _Remember me!_

Watching as Misaki drifted back to sleep, the couple quietly sneaked out of the room.

"I didn't know you could sing," Toshinori said as they returned to their room.

"I learned some different song when I was travelling," Hisana explained, "But I didn't know that you knew how to play that song on your guitar."

"Well, the song was very popular when the movie came out," Toshinori whispered to her, careful of waking Misaki, or worse, Uri.

That cat definitely acted like its namesake with attacking anyone or anything that made Misaki cry. Uri was sleeping in Misaki's crib when he sang her the lullaby, so it was a miracle that he didn't get attacked by that cat.

"But why were you up Ana?" Toshinori asked as they got into bed, cuddling each other closely.

Hisana paused for a moment, before finally saying something.

"I'm just worried about you," she answered, shocking him, "After what happened when I was in labour, it's a bit nerve-wracking for me right now."

The pro hero's eyes widened in realization before they softened. Hisana was one of the strongest people he knew, so to have her worried about something was rare. Now he understood her concern for him.

"I know Ana," he reassured, "It'll only be for a week."

"But," he started with a slight smile, "I promise to call you every time I get the chance to. Partners for life," he promised, childishly holding out his pinkie.

Hisana smiled at him before hooking her pinkie into his.

"Partners for life," she agreed, before they went to sleep, cuddled together in each others' arms.

\- Time Skip –

The very next day, after saying goodbye (and consoling an unhappy Misaki and Teddy), Toshinori left for the conference. As promised, he called numerous times during the weeklong event, letting Hisana know what was going on, especially some interesting stories to tell.

Ironically, Endeavor was also invited to the conference, and throughout the week had some "accidents" happen that coincided with the few times he and All Might were in the same room. Ranging from laxatives to rearranged signs, Hisana had a feeling her family's legacy was rubbing off on him.

Looking up from his last message, Hisana was waiting with Teddy and Misaki for him to return at the train station. Watching as people walked off and boarded, she wondered if she was in the right area.

That's when Hisana was hugged from behind.

Grasping her assailant's wrist, she gave it a harsh twist, causing them to release her. Hisana was about to knock them out when she realized who it was.

"Toshinori!" she exclaimed to her downed husband.

"Hehe, sorry for scaring you Ana. Shouldn't have done that," Toshinori remarked as Hisana helped him up.

"Sorry I twisted your wrist, I didn't know you would sneak up behind me," she said.

"Well, my train got here earlier than expected. When I saw you waiting for me, I thought I'd try to surprise you. But you surprised me first," he laughed.

"Tou-san!" Teddy greeted as he hugged Toshinori.

Misaki waved her arms, wanting to be held. Complying with her request, Toshinori easily lifted her out of her stroller and carried her in one arm.

"Taidaima (I'm Home) minna-san," he said to his family.

"Okaeri, Toshi," Hisana greeted as the group left for home.

 **Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I had the lullaby scene thought out when I first started this story. Remember Me is a song I find heartfelt and very sweet for Misaki's lullaby. With Toshinori's career as All Might, he's most always busy, so this is a nice moment in the Kurome-Yagi household.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Published: 20/10/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: It's wonderful to read some of the comments and ideas in the reviews. I always appreciate the feedback from everyone.**

 **The story is almost over, but it's just the beginning. Before the next year begins, I plan to post the first chapter for the sequel of Love of Flowers. Also, with this is a possible new chapter to Goddess of the Rainbow and another HPxBNHA crossover. So, stay tuned for news.**

 **Thank you again to all my readers for following me and reading Love of Flowers. This is not the end, but only the beginning.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _I want to be with you. From now on, I want to spend all and every single one of my days until I die with you, and only you."  
— Naruto Uzumaki_

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Hisana sighed softly as she flipped through a photo album, while watching the December snow falling outside the window by the cluster. It was starting to get colder now, so the witch was bundled up in a warm blanket on the couch.

Time seemed to be flying by quickly as the witch reminisced on everything that's happened in the past few years. Her and the girls going to Japan, starting Balms and Brews, and meeting her future husband Toshinori and having a family.

For most of Hisana, formerly Iris' life, she's never dreamed that she would settle down and fall in love, especially with a man like Toshinori Yagi.

But like most good things in her life, she learned to embrace it.

Especially at times like this.

"Here you go Ana," Toshinori said as he walked into the room, carrying two cups.

"Thank you Toshi," she said, accepting a steaming mug of apple cider from him.

Hisana shifted over for her husband as he got underneath the blanket. With the weather like it was, Hisana had decided it was a good idea to close the apothecary for the day and just relax.

"Where are the kids?" she asked him, after taking a sip of the warm ambrosia.

"Teddy decided to corrupt Misaki with some Studio Ghibli films," he replied with a grin.

"She's only 7 months old," she retorted, eyebrow raised.

"Young enough to corrupt her with the movies," he answered, quoting what Teddy said when asked.

"I remember watching them during some of our dates," Hisana reminisced.

"On our third date, you showed up on my doorstep with snacks," Toshinori added.

"How can I forget?" Hisana said in sarcasm, "We had some good laughs at the funnier movies, especially Ghibli. I remembered you laughed so hard during one film that you fell off the couch."

"If I recall correctly one of those times was when we watched Kiki's Delivery Service." Toshinori bantered back, recalling another memory.

The couple were watching reruns of some of the Studio Ghibli films around the time Hisana had revealed that she was a witch. When Kiki was flying over Koriko with Kuro, Toshinori had taken one look at Hisana before laughing at the irony.

"Mmm, we certainly had some good memories these past few years," she said, "Like that time Hizashi found out the twins' gender."

 _\- Flashback -_

" _YEAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE A FATH-er in four months!" Hizashi shouted in glee, before his quirk was erased by Shouta._

" _I think we all know now Mic," Shouta hissed with his quirk activated, still feeling the ringing in his ears._

" _Sorry Eraser," Hizashi apologized._

" _Congratulations Tsuki," Miya and Hisana told the expectant mother._

" _Thank you," Tsuki said to them, giving each a hug, "It will be interesting when they get older though," she predicted._

" _How come?" Toshinori asked._

 _Tsuki smiled even wider, making some nervous at her answer._

" _With the many suitors that will bother them, you would think that they were Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks in disguise," she hinted, "At least they will have Guardians protecting them."_

" _OH!" Hisana and Miya said, understanding what their friend was saying._

" _Could someone explain what my wife is saying please?" Hizashi asked in confusion._

" _We're having twin girls!" Tsuki revealed._

" _ **FANTASTIC!"**_ _Toshinori exclaimed in English, going into his All Might form and back again._

" _That will be interesting," Shouta stated._

 _As for Hizashi, well…_

 _His reaction was interesting._

" _Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, omigosh," Hizashi repeated in a mantra._

 _His glasses fell down to his nose, revealing his eyes, which were as wide as dinner plates._

" _I think you broke him Tsuki," Hisana commented as Shouta waved a hand in front of his best friend's face._

" _Oi! Snap out of it, you idiot," Shouta said, poking his friend in the chest._

 _However, Hizashi fell over at his friend's poke, still repeating the mantra, "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh."_

 _\- End of Flashback-_

"Haha, Tsuki had to kiss him in order for him to snap out of it," Hisana laughed, reminiscing the memory.

"True my love. But she wasn't wrong about guardians," he replied, recalling another memory after that reveal.

 _\- Flashback-_

 _Hizashi had called Toshinori and Shouta over to his place a few days after Tsuki's revelation._

" _Why did he ask us to come here?" Shouta grumbled, "I have a patrol tonight."_

" _It should be quick," Toshinori replied as they opened the door to the apartment._

" _Hey Listeners!" Hizashi cried out from inside as they walked in, until they stopped in shock._

 _Because there in his living room was Hizashi, but he looked…different._

 _Gone was his trademark grin, replaced by a look of pure seriousness and…protectiveness._

" _Thank you for coming Shouta, 'Nori!" the man greeted as they all sat down._

" _What's this about Mic?" Shouta tiredly asked._

" _Well," he started, "As we all know, between us and Best Jeanist, most of us have children, or soon-to-be," he stated._

" _Get on with it," Shouta hissed._

" _Okay, okay," Hizashi chided, "The basic gist is, most of us have daughters; Nemu, Misaki, and my two angels! They need to be protected from creatures worse then…bugs," he shuddered._

 _Shouta and Toshinori didn't understand what the DJ was talking about, until Toshinori put two and two together._

" _Oh, my goodness," Toshinori realized._

"… _?" Shouta looked confused at the other two._

" _He means," Toshinori said, "When they start getting older…"_

"— _Anyone interested will start flocking my—I mean our little ones!" Hizashi cried out in hysterics._

" _Why I am involved then?" Shouta had to ask._

" _Think about it, Eraser," Hizashi said, "Sooner or later Hitoshi won't be your only child. And then what?"_

" _I think I'll be fine," Shouta defended._

" _You'll be eating your words one of these days," Hizashi warned, "I bet my entire records collection on it."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

"I swear on One for All, that there is no one will ever touch my children! Not even those disgusting boys!" he swore.

"I see…" Hisana said before thinking, 'Poor Teddy and Misaki.'

"But eventually, they will leave the nest. They won't stay young forever," she told him.

"I know," Toshinori spoke, "But I don't like the thought of Misaki or Teddy dating, especially Misaki," he said looking towards where he knew the children were.

Looking at some of the photos, one of them caught Hisana's attention. Laughing at the memory it represented, she turned to a confused Toshinori.

"Do you remember when you caught me singing in Italian?" she asked amusingly, causing Toshinori to choke on his cider.

"How can I forget?" he said, blushing vividly at the reminder of that time.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _Before they got married, Toshinori had decided to surprise Hisana. He knew her work schedule, so this would be when Inko left work and Hisana was potion brewing in the backroom._

 _Quietly opening the door, he heard the sound of music playing in the store. He knew Hisana played music whenever she was alone in the apothecary, but Toshinori was surprised to hear something…mesmerizing._

 _As if in a trance, he quietly ventured inside the backroom and found Hisana brewing._

 _Only, she wasn't just brewing, she was singing._

" _Chiudo gli occhi e penso a lei_

 _Il profumo dolce della pelle sua_

 _E' una voce dentro che mi sta portando dove nasce il sole_

 _Sole sono le parole_

 _Ma se vanno scritte tutto può cambiare_

 _Senza più timore te lo voglio urlare questo grande amore"_ _ **(1)**_

 _She sang with such love and emotion that Toshinori could actually feel it in the song._

 _Interesting Fact: Toshinori found it both mesmerizing and_ _ **very**_ _attractive that Hisana spoke Spanish and Italian._

 _He had learned this fact one day when Hisana swore in Spanish after cutting herself with a knife on accident. Even though he was worried about her injury, a part of him found the language very alluring with the emotion she projected._

 _So, seeing and hearing her sing in one of the most romantic languages in the world, was very distracting._

 _Hisana was halfway through the next verse before she felt familiar arms wrap around her. A deep voice chuckled before he spoke._

" _My love, your voice is so mesmerising. I think you entranced me like a sailor to a siren," he teased._

 _Turning around, she met the intense, heated eyes of Toshinori._

" _Toshi!" Hisana stammered, face crimson in embarrassment, "What are you doing here so early?" she asked._

" _I thought I'd surprise you with some lunch," he told her, "But you certainly caught me by surprise with your singing, my love," he crooned._

" _Crazy nut," she muttered._

" _AHHAHAHA! But I'm your crazy nut," Toshinori jested before kissing her._

 _Let's just say, Hisana didn't complete any brewing that day._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Sap!" Hisana teased after Toshinori recounted that moment.

"But it's true! You did seduce me with your voice, my love," he gushed.

"Oh? So, my voice was the only thing?" she asked him teasingly.

"Not at all!" he stammered, thinking she was serious, "Your voice isn't the only reason!"

"Then what are the other reason?" Hisana asked him.

"Your amazing in whatever you do! You're honest, blunt, and clever and I find your strength mesmerizing. You're not afraid to fight for what you love and—and," he explained with fervour.

Hisana could see he was trying to find more words to describe her. Honestly, she had a feeling if this kept on, he'd be waxing poetry to her. So, she kissed him, stopping him before he went further.

"Toshinori, you flustered sunflower," she said, ending the kiss, "I love you too."

Toshinori couldn't help but melt at his wife's words. Just as he was about to kiss her, a voice rang out from the other room.

"Mama! Tou-san! Come in here quick!" Teddy yelled out in surprise.

Quickly, the two parents ran out to see what the problem was, Toshinori quickly changing into All Might as a precaution.

"What is it Teddy?" Hisana asked the shapeshifter, her smoking pipe in hand as a just in case.

Teddy didn't say a word, but pointed at his bed, Hisana and All Might followed their son's finger and were shocked.

Misaki was up on her feet, holding onto the bed, taking her first steps.

"OH, MY GOODNESS!" All Might said in surprise, reverting back to his regular form in shock.

Hisana quickly summoned a camera to her, wanting pictures of this event.

"Over here, Misaki!" Teddy cheered, gaining the baby's attention.

Misaki started babbling in excitement, happy to see her family. She took a few steps towards them before she fell down, but Toshinori caught his daughter in time.

"Good job little one," he cooed.

"We're so proud of you Misaki," Hisana said.

"Soon you'll be walking and running imouto (little sister)!" Teddy exclaimed in glee.

All while Misaki was babbling away in baby-speak. It was a memorable day for the Kurome-Yagi family.

 **Author's Note: Well, that's it for now, but keep looking for an update soon. There will be some announcements soon about Love of Flowers so stay tuned for more.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Published: 03/11/2018**

I know everyone's been looking forward to another chapter of Love of Flowers, but it isn't an update my dear readers.

After a year of writing Love of Flowers, I decided to take a brief hiatus, so I can focus on new writing projects. I am already starting on another HPxBNHA idea and I am currently in the process of writing the sequel to LoF called Changes of Fate.

These new stories and the next chapter of Goddess of the Rainbow should be up by Christmas, so keep an eye out for these stories and new updates in the near future.

Thank you again to all my readers who have reviewed my story and have been with me since the beginning. I look forward to everyone's reactions to the updates that will come.

Until Then…

CreepyQueenofOtaku (Anna)


End file.
